


Hard Won Homes

by Luna_sss



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, WIP, bit of slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 59,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sss/pseuds/Luna_sss
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left with the fall out from the ministries last run of crazy, they had truly lost what little mind they had left. With a kind word of advice and a bit of hope they head off into the sunset where Vampire, Lycanthropes, and Necromancers wait. Oh my.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stepped off the plane together and into their new life. Things would never be the same but they weren't ones for sameness anyway. The war of their home was over but with it was a price they didn't know they would pay. The ministry settled into a quick harsh pace intent to punish all as it was necessary and even somewhere it wasn't. They felt the sting of the punishing hand.

They had fled when word had gotten around to a trial being held against them, and in the end, it was the better choice because the ministry tried them for trumped-up charges without having even attempted to apprehend them. Molly and Arthur were heartbroken but they did what they could to help them escape this injustice even as they themselves face trouble. The ministries warpath was pathed by the people who were still trying to get their lives back together bury their loved ones. 

It would seem that not even war hero's got peace. Not even ones that truly died for the cause.

Unfortunately, our trio was once again on the run, and this time they had no home to go back to.

They made a stop in Australia where they gave Hermione's parents their memories back and then filled them in on the goings on since they had moved. The pair while unhappy with Hermione for her decision understood the reason. The happy couple was settled in Australia and even with their memories returned they planned to stay but in the meantime time, they suggest a place where the trio could make their new home. As well as some information that the wizarding world should have noted as it was happening. For now, though our young heroes were headed towards a new beginning. Two nearly eighteen-year-old teens and one nineteen-year-old gather all that they had, emptied vaults, filled a small beaded handbag with books and family mementos and sent out their letters of goodbye. They loaded up on a new plane, destination St. Louis, Missouri.   
  



	2. Flights and Plans

Learning from their first flight the Golden Trio flew First Class and Ron, sitting by the window, took half a sleeping draught and snuggled up to a pillow laced with a mild silencing charm.  So the rest of the plane doesn't have to listen to him snore. Its funny how he could play Quidditch no problem but a plane freaked him out. Harry and Hermione sat next to him getting comfortable as the plane settled in the air. Harry pulled out a few manilla folders and began to flip through them while Hermione sat in thought.

“Harry, what will we do once we get to the states we aren't even legal!” She whispered hurriedly, eyes flitting back and forth nervously, checking to see if anyone had heard. It made Harry laugh just a little.

“It seems for the first time I'm the one thinking ahead,” he teased.

“This isn’t a laughing matter! What are we going to do?” She had started to ring her hands together, worry hitting hard.

Chuckling full out Harry handed her one of those folders with her name across the top. “Not to worry I took care of some things. The first sheet in that is your paperwork, congrats you're a dual citizen with Britain and America.” He pointedly opened the folder in her lap as she was clearly in shock.

“What, what? How?” Big brown eyes blinked at him.

“It was easy enough. Your parents helped me get in contact with MACUSA and when I explain who we were and why we were moving there they set us up, for a trade but it was nothing.” He watched as she absorbed the words littering the first page and turned to the next. “Now, that page is an application for school…” Her head whipped up so face he got smacked with wavy hair in the process.

“School?” It was barely breathed past parted lips.

“Yes, we are past the age to go to school with our generation or so they tell me but we can take the classes at the local community college to get our general education degrees. Its meant to be a bit easier for those of us who don't have much school after a point, plus Ron's never attended school outside the wizarding world so he's going to need all the help he can get. I figured we could take the class during our off hours and then if we wanted to look into going to college, but that's up to you. Of course, Ilvermornys Professors have offered to tutor us for our last year of school if we wanted and then you're more than welcome to work on the wizarding side of things. That's what the next sheet says anyway.” Hermione was moving lightning fast as she glanced over both application packets.

“It seems MACUSA is a bit more organized, but only a bit mind you, about how they do things lots of filing things in triplicate.” He told her happy knowing she was only half listening. It was only a few minutes later that she noticed that wasn't the last set of papers in the folder. Before he could catch her she flipped to the next one and stopped, it was a deed to- it looked like a shop with a connected condo above it.

“Ah, yea,” Harry scratched the back of his neck while Hermione held the paper carefully between two fingers. “We needed a place to stay so I looked for somewhere nearer to the school since ya know no car, and all of them would have been too much for us to stay in even temporarily. Who knew the city was expensive? Anyway, I got the one next door so we'll be neighbors.” He laughed halfheartedly.

“Harry, this is, this is sweet but what am I going to do with a shop?” she had half turned to look at him while they spoke. “What are you going to do with a shop? Why do we need two shops? Do you realize how much work and effort it'll be to run one better yet two?” That's Hermione always practical. 

“Well, I figured we could,” He flipped a few pages till an aerial blueprint became visible. “Here,” he pointed at a wall bisecting the two stores. “We can take this wall down if we like… if we wanted to.” 

Hermione looked from the page to peer into his eyes, seeing the nervousness behind his eyes, she laid her hand across his and Harry came back to himself.

“We could do a joint store half cafe half bookstore, or a restaurant or leave the wall and do more, er muggle appropriate prank shop in one and maybe an occult store in the other?” His excited whispers tapered low at the end but Hermione still heard him.

“Occult!? Harry, what are you thinking we aren't dark!” She was gearing up for a rant in hush tones as she glared at him confused, angry and hurt but the mere idea and Harry wide-eyed tried to stop it.

“ No! Hermione not like that! I meant, well, to muggle we are ‘legal’ they don't believe in the Arthurian magic that we use but a new age pagan thing, it's weaker than ours, squibs have been able to use their magic easily but what I'm saying as we act as experts in the preternatural. That's what they call is anyway.”

“Preternatural? How have I not heard this?” 

“Mione, your parents told us all this while we were visiting.” 

“Really? Hmmm,” she was thinking too hard on it but Harry could tell her exactly what made her forget but that would get him a slap in the arm so he maintained his silence.

“To us, it would a store that focused on Defense Against the Dark Arts but to them its occult and preternatural knowledge.”

“I'll have to think about it, Harry.” She was clearly done with the topic for now so she turned the page to find more papers in the folder.

“Ah, those are the directions on how to get into the bank account I set up for you.” 

“Harry, I… you didn't have to do this!” The wide-eyed look was back.

Harry raised innocent hands. “I only put enough to get us settled into the states after that it's up to you to make some money as far as I know. Though your parents may have added some to it.” Hermione just shook her head sometimes Harry's generosity was just too much. 

“Ron's got the same thing in his folder, and I figured we would get settled into our apartments and things we could set up our stores or store or whatever we decide.”

“But, wait,” a few pages flip back showed the floor plans again showing one medium sized two bedrooms one bath apartment and a smaller one bedroom one bath. “H-

Cutting her off, “I heard you and Ron talking about moving in together once you got stateside but I also heard you guys arguing because you didn't want to leave me behind. I figured this way you both get what you want.”

Teary-eyed blushing and very frustrated with the planes restricting seats even in first class she grabbed Harry's hand and held it tight. He really was the best friend anyone could wish for.

They rode in silence for a while, holding hands as Hermione absorbed everything she could from the care package Harry had set them up with. He must have dozed off because his next memory showed Hermione shaking him gently and waving a leaflet of paper in his face.

“Harry!” Hermione was very good at loud whispers that didn't seem to disturb others., but he had never taken to being woken suddenly especially after having fallen asleep when he hadn’t planned it. 

“What?” He was beginning to get tired of whispering. What was the point of first class when you couldn’t even speak at a normal level. Hermione settled down again only to thrust her documents in his face.

“I’ve got the basic information that I could but I need more.” She continued to wave the papers around, and she wouldn’t stop till he had taken them. It was something she had done since they were children.

“How long was I out?” He snatched the sheets and glanced at the top page.

“Maybe an hour not very long, this is my ideas on what to do about your store. We’ll need to run everything by Ron later though he will probably go where the food goes.”

He took a minute to go through the sheets but it was written in Hermione’s special language, the one she developed when they had really started to copy her work.

“What am I even looking at?” He huffed, smiling to take the sting out as he handed the papers back.

“Harry~, this is a plan for each of the ideas you suggested earlier. The top one is for the bookstore/cafe option. It’s one of the easiest, with me running the bookstore section.” Hermione began to gesture and over explain each plan. Harry smiled at her happily letting her go about her excited chatter. It was always best to ride along with her excited ideas, she was usually right after all. It was a long trip and well Hermione’s excitement always made things go faster. Ron was certainly going to be mad when he woke up and realized he had missed all the excitement.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure when I want this all to take place so suggestions are welcome. ^.^


	3. Landing at Dawn

The stepped off the plane for their short layover just a quick thirty-minute break from sitting on a plane, a chance to walk some, eat whatever was in the airport and fill Ron in on the details. Thankfully enough Ron wasn't mad to have missed being part of the decisions, in fact, he was glad.

“I already know what I'm going to do. My parents and I talked about this in our letters, I'm going to get tutoring at Ilvermorny and then go to work for MACUSA.” Ron had informed us simply enough in between bites. 

Hermione was stunned, she for all her study crazy prepared for the future ways was the only one to have no idea what she wanted to do. When she had brought up Harry's suggestions Ron seemed to solve the dilemma there too.

“Why not do a bit of everything? Take out that wall, do a half bookstore focused on information about the creatures, you and Harry can answer the questions, right? Harry and I'll run the cafe part with a little bit of everything for all creature and a display of muggle safe candies from Fred and George. They'd love to get some attention from all over.”

Harry had laughed at Hermione's shocked face and Ron just kept eating though he did sneak his hand into her for a bit of holding. 

“So it's settled then? A little bit of everything?” Harry asked just to be sure but he smiled as he looked over his best friends.

“Wait, you'll be helping us?” She was confused and Ron was loving it, her brown eyes searched his and for once this confusion wasn't because if something threatening and them not knowing how to stop it.

“Well it's going to be more than a year for me at Ilvermorny, so I figured I could do some part-time work while I go to school.” He'd never tell her it was a suggestion from his family or that his real was goal was to get her something special.

It would seem that matters were solved, case closed. They would be opening a shop that focuses on the new walks of life the rest of the world was just realizing existed. Though all of Ron's sudden insight on starting up a shop and life, in general, had Hermione all kinds of turned around it couldn’t have topped her blush when Ron had told them under no uncertain terms that he would be staying with Hermione. Harry had laughed so hard at her stuttered what's and Ron's nonchalance that he had to walk away to catch his breath. 

They boarded the plane again. This time was different as both Ron and Hermione took half a sleeping-draught to get a little rest jet lag was a pain and the difference between Missouri and Australia is a might bit bigger than they would get used to quickly. Harry decided though to stay awake to make a few sketches of how they should set up their stores and how he was going to decorate his house. The idea filled him with more warmth then he was really ready for. It was only an apartment above the stores but it would a be a home all his own.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty calm. He finished his sketches, rough as they were, and even wrote a letter to Andromeda and Teddy. The small family had been talking about moving to Missouri with them in the last letter, they had all agreed that Harry needed to get settled in St. Louis with a general idea of how life would go for them where they would find a home, possible schools for Teddy how the locals would react if at all to new people moving in. They did not want to move into a neighborhood and be the odd ones out because of their lifestyles plus they didn’t know how Teddy was going to be during the moons. He was nearly two now, he had been getting a little irritable during the moon's past and they were worried that things would change as he grew up. Harry shook his head this was getting ahead of himself, they hadn’t even landed yet. 

It was minutes later when they touched down the planes shaking had Ron and Hermione sitting up almost ready for a fight which was a pity because they had looked adorable together, though he did get an absolutely precious picture of Hermione cuddled up to Ron like he was a teddy bear, he couldn’t wait to show them, they were going to blush so hard but it was definitely going in the  family photo album. 

Stepping off the plane all three of our trio felt chills roll up their spines even as the heat rolled in. It was strange leaving one winter for summer. Really the paper had said it was nearly Autumn in Missouri but still. Across town and several feet underground a man who had just returned from angrily deciding his girlfriends travel plans while she went on her way to get her ex-boyfriend out of jail, shivered as well as every other master in the city. In fact, several people across the city felt shivers as the golden trio stepped into town. Looks were shared across St. Louis some recognized a new player stepping into town.

The trio frowned at each other and knew things wouldn’t be as calm as they had hoped. Harry hid his excitement, he had really hoped that moving to America wouldn’t mean they would be completely sedate and now he knew for sure that there was at least one person in this town to give them a run for their money. 

Ron and Hermione shared a look and a nod.  Harry was going to get himself wrapped in whatever had caused that shiver, he was attracted to trouble like a magnet. They would do what they could and if that wasn’t enough they would still stand by him and whatever trouble it was they would be getting in. 

They called a cab, getting a ride to their new homes but the cab driver informed them of local tips and tricks. Like where get the best burger, where to go see movies, what times to avoid traveling, where the best entertainment was… 

“Speaking of entertainment, it looks like you all live right on the edge of some of this cities more thrilling places.” The driver chuckled as he came to a stop before two empty storefronts. “This is the edge of the Blood District.” He handed them a flyer about all the entertainment options in and around the blood district. 

Hermione shot Harry a dirty look while he paid the driver. She had a feeling Harry had chosen this location for just this reason. Suddenly his store suggestions made more sense. Suspecting Hermione was preparing for a long lecture Ron grabbed her hand. She gapped at him a bit before frowning. Harry may be more attracted to trouble then was really necessary but he had never set out to endanger them. Plus they were wizards, ones that had just finished a war, throwing up some wards would be a piece of cake.

Crawling out of the cab, it was time to get their homes set up after all the sun was rising in the distance. The day was just starting.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looks like we are going with the beginning of Blue Moon, now I will only be doing quick peaks at Anita and her crew because of copy right things. ^.^ Any suggestions? Likes? Dislikes? I want to read it all!?!
> 
>  I am contemplating switching to first person from Harry's perspective like the Anita Blake series is, would that be alright with you readers?
> 
> I should also note I'm going without a beta so any errors are my own and well if you point it out I will fix 'em!


	4. Shopfronts

The Golden Trio stood outside the row of shops, they had made it. Finally. Before them, were seven antique looking stores that wouldn't have looked out of place on Diagon Alley. They were framed in dark woods all along the bold lines with large glass displays and cute doors with glass windows, all boarded up for the moment. The main woods of the boutiques were in a dark creme that accented the dark green awning over every entrance perfectly. 

Hermione clasped her hands in front of her eyes glittering. She may have never seen herself as a shop owner, a bookkeeper at that but with stores like this well, she could imagine it. She noted that the shops on the very end had curving shopfronts and appeared larger than the one in the middle, she could just see a reading nook being set up near there. Yes, owning a bookstore wasn't her childhood dream but for now, she would be more than happy to do so.

Harry smiled to himself glad the renovations had been able to restore the buildings to their original designs. He wouldn't tell Hermione or Ron just yet but he had bought the entire strip, all seven storefronts. A little birdy said he would need them in the future and well this birdy had never steered him wrong before. 

“They were originally built some time during the eighteenth century. The previous owner was trying to upgrade it to have all the modern look and appeal but I figure for what we could do with the older look would work better.” Harry told his friends smiling brightly, he fished out the keys from his large pockets. “Here, let me give you the tour.”

Ron gave each storefront a once over, they may be older designs but he could see the new paint shine all over. He knew almost immediately Harry had done more than he had shared with them but he would wait, he had learned that Harry never did anything without a reason. 

“So these door in between the shops? Is that how we get upstairs? Or are we flying up?” He asked Harry while they shuffled into a dark shop on the very end.

Harry quickly waved a wand pulling the boards free from the windows lighting up the store a great deal, he let the board pile up near the windows. He stepped to the side and surveyed the floor. From the bright glow of the sun's rays, he could see beautiful dark redwood floors and soft beige walls framed by more dark redwood crown molding. It was empty but promising.

“Yea mate, not going to make you fly up or nothing.” He chuckled. “This is the biggest store among the seven and I figured it would be perfect for your bookstore!” He did a few happy half spins before he pulled them away from the doorway so they could look at the window displays. “I figured we could do things the old-fashioned way. This is all real wood so I figured we could carve the necessary runes into the frames. Ya know against light damage for the books, anti thieving, perception charms, that sort and put a few eye-catchers here in the window. Make it look nice then do,” He flipped his friends around fast gesturing broadly. 

“Floor to ceiling bookshelves with everything you could dream of Hermione! Sliding ladders to get to the top row! Books everywhere! We take out this wall,” he went to the left wall closing off this shop from the next, giddy. “Put in a large rounded stone median with chairs and things for people to relax at, read, drink a cuppa, have a biscuit. It won't block off both stores from each other but it won't leave this wall wide open, we'll have to put a few columns in to hold the ceiling but that’ll be easy! Then in the back by the door do your counter with the register, display case and whatever else you'd like!” He was standing a little ways away in what was his imagined version of Hermione’s bookshop. He finally took a breath to ask, “What do you think?” 

Hermione and Ron shared a look before they tackled their overexcited best friend. Laughing in a pile on the floor, they listened while Harry gestured into the air and exclaimed over how the shops would look. He already planned to line his shops back row with two separated glass display cases one for savory goods and one for sweets with a small set of counters in between, one would hold the register while the other rose up to allow access to the shop. The back wall would have matching cabinets and counters to hold his coffee machine, and other essentials. His far left wall would have a mural of Hogwarts with his family running through it one way or another, he had gotten a little misty when he'd mentioned that addition but his friends had understood. He went on about how he would have cozy chairs and tables all over with soft gold tablecloths and white china to serve his food. How he planned to light the shops the muggle way if only to put the modernized people at ease. He talked about putting half shelves between the two stores with the Twins muggle safe prank products and sweets from Honeydukes, he bragged about getting them to agree to a display in the shop, about how they even gave him the recipe to make some of them himself well only the Blood Pops and the Meat Chews.

It had surprised him a little that they had a sweet that targeted lycanthropes but they had assured him that they had come up with a sweet for every creature species big or small. He was given a pamphlet on all the sweets they offered and told to make a list, that they would get it to him. Ron smiled to himself listening to Harry go on about something not life-threatening in an excited manner was astonishing but a very pleasant change. Harry went on to talk about uniforms for the shop next.

“So I talked to MACUSA about the shop and some of my ideas,” here he scratched at his neck sheepishly and stopped because he had pointed out his overexcitement over the shops.

Huffing a laugh, “It's fine Harry, these stores can be your baby, your pet project, Ron and I'll help out no problem.” Hermione assured him easily.

“Yea mate, you know I'm pants at design. You've seen my room.” Ron pointed out reminding both his friends of his orange on orange on orange childhood bedroom. ‘Yea,’ Hermione thought ‘it's better I do the decorating in our apartment…’

“Plus you seem to have everything planned out, and squared away legally.” Hermione couldn't help but add, Harry was growing up and being responsible all on his own, he was addressing other adults when at one point the mere idea would have put him in a bad mood. Yea, you could tell she was very proud of her best friend.

Harry shuddered a little at the mention of the colorblind room he had stayed in, all those years ago it felt like it had been ages ago since he'd been in the Burrow. Then he remembered the Gryffindor common room with its clashing shades of bright red and gold absolutely everywhere. It was so bright sometimes he felt the need to get sunglasses. He shook his head best not to think about those things anymore.

“I got us permission to wear robes and other wizard clothes if we so felt like it but I also ordered some aprons in dark red. But I figured it up to you guys what you want to wear. We can get logos or store names put on the later if you want, but we have to think of something like that first…” They fell into a comfortable silence before Harry stuttered into a memory of something else he had done. “That's not all I umm talked to them and well I got us the clearance to use levitation spells in front of muggles so long as they're wandless.” He rushed out.

Three, two- “Harry!” Ron and Hermione hollered in perfect sync.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta so please don't be afraid to point out my errors I will do my best to fix them! ^.^
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Governments and Moving

Ron and Hermione helped Harry set up his apartment that was an almost mirror image of theirs only one bathroom and bedroom short. It took them almost two hours of floating and unshrinking only to realize they didn’t like it and having to shove things around. Well, Ron and Harry shoved things around, Hermione directed. The real fun began when the trio moved on to the store because they didn’t have any of the furniture for either store. They needed shelves and cabinets and countertops, appliances the works but first, they really needed to get a car or two.

A jaunt to the nearest dealership had them realizing a few important things one Hermione couldn’t keep holding all their papers in her tiny purse, and two they needed more than just a home phone. They decided to walk because calling a cab again would be silly. Plus there were a few phone stores up the way.

“So cellie phones, those are the floo like things your parents showed us?” Ron still didn’t say it correctly probably on purpose. After all his father was the same way.

“Yes, you can call people on them, which is like talking through the floo only instead of talking face to face its voice only. Though there's no need to yell.” Hermione played along.

Harry was looking around taking in the scenery. He had only ever gotten to travel when they were off hunting, running, doing things they shouldn’t have had to when they were just teens. He shook his head this was not something he wanted to dwell on. The past hurt but the future was bright. St. Louis the edge of the Blood District was busy people all over, only their little strip didn’t have much activity but it made sense. Harry had seen the before pictures and just knew that the local children would be trouble, spray painted signs broken down doors, windows. Yes, he would definitely need to keep an eye open for the people who wouldn’t appreciate the new business.

They walked into the first phone store they came across, after looking over a few they decided that Ron would be getting a Nokia at least until he understood that phones weren't indestructible, Hermione got slim powder blue flip phone and Harry got a black one solid as a brick a suggest from the employees after he held one of the display phones a little too tightly.

It took an hour to discuss a plan for the three of them before Harry finally put his foot down, they were all on the same plan in his name and the bill would go to him they would have a crazy amount of minutes and international calling as well as a large sum of texts available even though none of them quite knew how to text yet. They get the hang of it eventually.

Asking the store employees about furniture stores lead them to about seven blocks from their starting point and into the arms of a run-down store that sold lawn furniture… it wasn't what they needed. Their next stop was almost as bad. Though walking another couple blocks lead them to this larger building that looked more like a warehouse than a store, a beautiful furniture store, at that. They sold everything from secondhand well-loved pieces to medieval to new and modern. It was exactly what they needed. Even if it was nearly twelve blocks from home. Walking distance. Lunch had started while they were in the phone shop, Hermione had passed out snacks but also demanded that they press on.

She had been bouncing in place since they set out to shop. Nonetheless, she did think they were going about this in the wrong order, car first then furniture but oh well who was she to say Harry couldn't search for what they'd need in the stores?

A gold bell tinkled as they entered the shop. Once their eyes adjusted to the difference in brightness they shared a happy successful smile. Inside the store was beautiful most likely hand carved heavy real wood furniture, none of the pressed wood they'd seen in the other stores. To the left were bed frames and the right was where the office pieces sat. Artfully arranged in little sets.

Harry scanned over the lot before he headed to the far wall, the bookshelves appeared to be organized by color or wood type and size. It wasn't hard to note which ones they would choose from for now there were three options. Hermione and Ron joined him taking a minute because they wanted to browse, to see the office stuff too. They need a set for their back room and for the other bedroom in their apartment. Plus one for the offices for each of them.

A dark espresso, a light pine, and a dark oak they each had different filigrees along the edges. They each had matching silver bars about three-fourths of the way up and ladders that matched the wood. Ron couldn't care less about the different colors and designs a bookshelf was a bookshelf but he kept his opinion to himself. Hermione, she gazed up at these shelves with glittering eyes. She was so lost in thought that she jumped when the sales associate asked if they needed any help.

“I was wondering how many of these shelves you had?” Harry asked gesturing to the three.

Hermione went back to picturing each on lining the walls of her bookstore. The pine would be light, gentle and would blend with the cream-colored walls. The espresso painted large foreboding shelves that accentuated the books well they would take up light and give the perfect reading atmosphere. While the dark oak reminded her of the Hogwarts library right down to the owl with its wings spread at the top of the shelve. She could see herself pulling books from the shelves as she did homework, helping her friends. Yes, this was the one.

She interrupted before the associate could answer, “How many of the oak do you have?” By now the associate was suspicious, three teenagers come in off the street walking to purchase furniture. Right.

“Including the floor model we have five, four more of this particular shelf in the back.” She didn't offer up any more information or help. She was short with them and Hermione frowned at her.

“Right then, we will be getting several items today set up a tab at the register.  We will be taking all five dark oak bookshelves with the owl motif.” Hermione told the associate curtly. Sending her away.

The boys shared a look behind her but nodded. They followed her as she went to look at some dark oak desks. While the wide-eyed associate went to do her task even if she was skeptical on whether or not these children could afford their tab. Harry followed the women putting his card down for the tab and informed her that a moving vehicle would be around to pick them up by the time they were finished purchasing things.

The associate was reeling this teen just threw down a card and didn't even ask about prices. Seeing her baffled look Harry just raised an eyebrow. He knew this venture was going to be expensive and he would certainly see the total in the end but it wasn't a problem his parents and godfather left him a wealthy sum to live off of.

“Best go find a few other associates as we will have a very large bill before the night is out,” Harry told the woman, he would have said more but Hermione was waving enthusiastically from behind a set of oak office furniture complete with a high backed black leather swivel chair.

Walking closer he could see why she loved this set it was lovely with more owls carved into the edges. It was a large desk, set of half-height  bookshelves, filing cabinet, and chair

“This is nice for the store or home?” Harry asked no question they would be getting it.

“Office, the store is Hermione baby she might as well be the one to decorate it.” Ron cut in.

“Sounds good, five shelves won't cut for the lobby but I figured we could do a few permanent transfigurations on so pressed ones from the store we just left earlier?” Just to confirm the plan with them.

Hermione nodded before heading off to look at counters, Ron stood by the set waiting for the associate but he eyed another next to where he stood made of a light cherry very similar to the one Hermione picked out it was the same furniture through this desk was longer with an L-shape and instead of an owl it was a lion. Harry smiled setting off to find his own set. That's how they got what they needed a divide and conquer method.

Harry chose a simple espresso wood for everything. His set had simple designs a blank spot in the center where the swirling filigree met, room for a coat of arms the associate told him. He also found a short espresso table with matching leather wing-back seats. They would look great with the soft gold tablecloths, with white gold candelabras topped, with the charmed never-melt red candles. Display cases were different though, they’d apparently have to be specially ordered. The counters were easy he grabbed an associate and picked a set of regular oak cabinets with white marble counters and cabinets above. Harry even found a really nice selection of rugs. One for his living room, a super plush dark brown, and another for the hall between their apartments it was long and decorative. Feeling the new place excitement he splurged and got a display table to decorate the hall, a vase and he would put a wildflower in it later.

Nearby Hermione argued with an associate on the counter she wanted. Well, counters, the bottom half was elegant but she wanted to change the white marble top for something darker. The associate wouldn’t budge and Hermione just decided to buy it anyway, she could switch it later. Ron showed up next to talk about the couch he had found, it was apparently very soft and made of warm brown leather. Harry waved an associate over the ensure it was part of the list. At the counter, he was given a wild price and the associate stared down her nose at him. She believed he couldn’t pay her.

“On the card.” Short, sweet, and to the point. The girl swiped it but her jaw dropped when it actually went through. The girl wilted, handing over the receipt and his card. “Where can we direct our truck to pick up the furniture?”

“Comes with me, it’s in the back.” She put a call in over the radio and several very buff men appeared to carry back some of the display items they purchased. The trio turned for a moment to watch them work. The two shorter members of the group hummed in appreciation. Ron didn’t see it but watched as well.

They ended up following the buff gentlemen to the back instead of the sales associate, watching toned backs flex muscled legs work as they brought the furniture to a common area. They got to watch them go back and forth toting their purchases. Once gathered they worked together to confund the hunk watching as well as the associate, the purchases were shrunk and they went on their merry way. Next food was needed, the local diner offered them a nice reprieve from the heat as well as a pleasant meal.

“For a first day in town, it hasn’t been too bad.” Hermione started between bites her burger.

“Yea, we got all the furniture for our apartments and the stores!” Harry couldn’t hide his excitement.

“Now we just need a car or two, tomorrow we get our application for school all sorted or are we waiting?” Ron pondered, the two of his friends were thankful he had grown out of his eating and talking at the same time habit. Probably had something to do with Hermione telling him it wasn’t appealing.

“We’ll have to go to the local college to sign up but I think we just need to send a letter to Ilverymorny for you, Ron.” Hermione seemed to be making a mental list.

“Actually I was thinking about getting a muggle education with you guys.”

“What? Really?” Mental list cut short for excitement.

“Yea, mate I thought you wanted to be an Auror?” Harry asked, just had to be sure.

“Well I mean, a little more education can’t hurt.” Ron avoided the question but Hermione loved it, she seemed to think it meant he just wanted to spend time with her. She wasn’t wrong but she didn’t have the full truth. Harry eyed his best mate carefully, he could tell the ginger wasn’t being entirely truthful but he wouldn’t out the other man. Hermione seemed to miss the glance, taking this chance to launch into all the possibilities that came with his new decision.

“Well that settles it, I will get this GED with you two.”

“Oh, Ron this is great.” She hugged him excitedly.

“To a new start.” Ron toasted, chuckling.

“To a new start!” They chorused, laughing things were looking up.   
  



	6. Furniture's and Names

Buying two cars had been easy, time-consuming but easy. Harry drove away with a cozy deep blue Jeep, the car had always fascinated him, removable doors made for a very exciting drive. Ron wasn't much of a driver yet, he needed practice so Hermione got to pick their car. She debated between a service van and a regular van for a while but settled for the PT Cruiser, it met both requirements while being roomy and cute well to her anyway, she got it in orange.

After car hunting the trio went their separate ways, Hermione went and bought the plywood furniture they would be transfiguring while Harry left to get the display cases he needed. Surprise surprise he ended up lost on the far side of town, he did find a lovely retro furniture shop where he got exactly what he was looking for. It was dated with bright yellow and flowery designs but he could change it, the glass display though was triple layered with tiny nameplate. He bought it on the spot. Looking around for a moment he found a few little extras a new coffee table for his living room, low to the floor with a glass top, and some picture frames, he was definitely going to put photos of his family up everywhere. He even found three tiny pieces he could use to showcase the sweets from Honeydukes, the twins and whatever else he could think of. One large purchase later and he was off.

Another quick set of spells and he had a shrunken display in his pocket. The day was ending nicely, he needed appliances and groceries but he could get them later, for now, he needed to feed himself and his friends. Driving around some more he found a promising looking Chinese place, the Dursleys had never let him have Chinese before, where he ordered a bit of everything. Getting home was fun because he eventually asked directions.

“So you're one of those.” Que stereotypical disgusted look. “Go that way for like three blocks turn right at the light, left at the next one and you're there.” Snobby but useful. People never change no matter what country you're in.

His friends had both shops set up as well as they could with what they had, even placed the permanence runes on the transfigured furniture. Thanks to all the adventure and liberal use of sleeping draughts they were locked up, fed, watered and in bed before nine that night.

They missed the black haired beauty who starred impossibly blue eyes up at the apartments above the shops, he knew someone was coming, that they would be preternatural was a given especially at this location but he hadn't expected them to be on this level. The man should have known better after all his love had left so of course, new people would try to move in, he knew power moving like that created a vacuum and yet he was still shocked that it happened so fast. The night was young, but short he didn't have time to personally watch these new players move across the field. He needed to gather people close, he needed to delegate, but most of all he needed to know more. These newcomers were suspicious, they bought land near the blood district, they made no effort in hiding their presence, and appeared to be sleeping after having run all over the city that day. 

“I do not know what has brought you to my doorstep, but do not underestimate me and mine.” The man in all his extravagant lace and power was off in a blink, flying home.

***

Awake before dawn Harry set out to cook for himself and his friends, Ron could make some things but he was wont to sleep till food woke him most days. Two stuffed omelets a piece, fresh juice, and toast with his own preserved jams had breakfast finished. He loaded a carry tray grabbed he his key and head out. Time to brave his friends' house, hopefully, they were asleep and not enjoying the apartment. He did not want to walk on that again. One peek into their sex lives was enough. 

Knocking loudly, he entered. He loved the way the decorated, a pleasant mix of Hermione and Ron, well Molly really. It was all warm second-hand furniture that just screamed home with books stacked literally everywhere. Their apartment looked like they had been living there for years and not one night. Harry set the table, the food was under warming and preserving charms so he had some time to make a fresh pot of tea. While the water boiled he went to check that his friends were actually asleep or not bt the sounds of it through one of them was at least awake and showering. Probably Hermione, she always rose almost as early as he did. He knocked on their bedroom door for a minute before opening the door. He could see pale freckled shoulders from in between the curtains around the bed. 

Throwing back the heavy curtains around the bed as he passed, to get to the one window he yells, “Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready!” 

When Ron just grumble he knew it was time for drastic measures. He had two options throw himself into the bed Twins style or he could do something even eviler. Smirking Harry went to the end of the bed, grabbed a handful of the quilt and yanked hard. Ron with his buried under teal pillows stood out stark as day pale and freckled on the bed, he was tall enough that his feet nearly went off the edge. 

Harry was just thankful his best friend was wearing boxers. He had seen enough of his friends' arse in the past that he didn't need to see any more.

“Wha?” A lanky arm patted around the bed looking for the covers. 

“Come on Ron, food ready!” The redhead moved as slow as the dead, eyes half closed while he dressed, groaned like one too. 

As Harry watched his best mate trip into some trouser Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. Another familiar sight but also Harry's cue to leave.

“We'll be out in a minute, Harry.” She called as the door clicked shut.

They had lived together in close quarters for several months while they hunted Horcruxes so there wasn't much of each other they hadn't already seen but they tried to ignore that. With breakfast and the shopping done, it was time to look over the shops.

Hermione had her bottomless beaded bag on the counter by her antique cash register, a left over from the wizarding world so it was perfect for her. Inside was the entirety of the Black family library, copies of the Hogwarts library and several other books that were just lying around. They needed to decide how much they wished to cover and how much they could cover legally

So that meant sorting the books before stocking them.

“Why not separate them based on the topic for now? We already know all the spell books can stay in the bag but the herbology, the creatures, and potion books can be stocked.” Harry suggested from his post behind the register.

“That makes sense but we will have to be extra careful about some of these because they were handwritten so long ago the muggles might get curious as to how these books came to be, then there's the fact that some of these are so blatantly bigoted that I don't want them on my shelves. Plus it looks like today people have got their own literature on certain fields so perhaps we need to contact outside suppliers?” Halfway through she had summoned a quill and some parchment to take notes, make a list.

“True we don't want to turn the muggles into tiny Malfoy impersonators,” Ron added, but he was already pulling every book about magical creatures from the bag. It created a stack almost as tall as he was but that was it, he pulled up a chair and began to flip through them. Choosing the things they were going to stock had to be done because these books were all nearly ancient or original and would need to be copied before sold off, plus a lot of them were written by hand on parchment which the muggles haven’t used in ages. It was something they would need to think on. 

Harry taking after Ron levitated out all the books on herbology. He would be pulling out books that listed strictly magical plants, some books could be dissected rebound into new books while others would need to be rewritten due to the old languages used, there were a few entirely in Latin.

Taking what was left Hermione pulled out the potion texts, which she immediately set to sorting she didn't need to skim her as she remembered most of the topics behind each title. Those that had plants with magical properties were removed from those that required magic, in general, while those that had ancient long lost plants, at least to the muggles, were removed. She was left with three basic potion texts that could be copied and stock while she had seven that she would need to dissect and then combine before they were stocked, only one book need to be rewritten due to the language used. All in all, she had quickly broken the vast potions section down to seven books, she would need to contact the local Wiccans and other potion crafters to find where she could get more books on the topic. Once she'd added that to her list and magiced the three off the shelf behind her she turned to Ron. 

Her boyfriend had never been a big reader so this was taking longer for him to accomplish, it was his weakness and she for some reason was able to ignore it. A wave of her handmade the books separate again, anything that listed magic properties of the creatures was set aside to look through, books about creatures that don't exist to the muggles were sent back into the purse along with the bigoted books. She was left with eleven small books that covered creatures that the muggle world had accepted those books were as neutral or light oriented as she could find. She set the rest aside with a note ‘to be looked through’. 

Ron magiced the books not being immediately shelved into the back office, he and Hermione would sort them out later. The herbology section was also a breeze, just a few flicks of her wand and all magic plants were sorted back into the bag. This section of the three they had chosen as a safe topic was the only one to offer a high turnout, over fifty books could be stocked immediately though none of them were. Everything would need to be copied, the originals but on shelves in the back and the others set out for customers. There were quite a few that needed transcribing and even more that could be edited and then shelved. 

Hermione surveyed what was left not noticing when Harry had left, or that fact that he had gone nearly minutes after she started. He went to make up a few sandwiches because they'd worked past lunch again. His return startled both his friend Ron jolted awake. 

“I will need to get a few suppliers because this isn't enough to even fill the back wall. Plus there are more brands of magic out there. I picked up a subscription to a few different magazines I'll be selling on one side of the half shelves in front of the register and they mention something about Animators, Pyromancers, Psychics, and several other things that the wizarding world just doesn't recognize. I want to get in contact with some local Wiccans, get some of what they use literature wise, along with a few more things. I remember Professor Lupin telling us that some werewolves were like natural wolves only they had a human mind behind it and I think it would be wise to get books on what each type of lycanthropes natural counterparts are like.” Harry froze at the mention of Remus, an image of his hand reaching for Tonks flashed across his memory. Hermione’s excited ramble slowed to a halt. “Oh, Harry I'm sorry.” Her hand held his gently, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Ron clapped a hand to his shoulder and swallowed his mouthful, “That's what you can name your cafe, mate! The Marauders Legacy!” 

Hermione gasped a dainty hand rising to cover her mouth as tears threatened to overflow, “That's perfect,” came out in a whispered.

Tearful emerald eyes met blue in shock before they took on a look of contemplation. The three were intent to open their store but this was the first time anyone had mentioned names. Harry didn't speak just pulled his hand out of the comforting grasp to summon some parchment to him, as well as a self-inking quill. He pushed his lunch aside and set to work. The Marauders Legacy filled the page in elegant fonts getting more creative as he went down the page. Until the last version had a large wolf howling in between the words while a black dog jumped over the word marauder and a stag was standing behind the word legacy. Next, to it, he wrote out a loopy ML and drew two paw prints and a hoof print inside a crescent moon. Suddenly his cafe had not only a name but a logo.

“It's perfect.” Harry couldn't help but whisper.


	7. Opening Day

The Golden Trio came up with a game plan. Together they finished setting up the stores over the next two days, the names went up that night. Thank magic they weren't doing things on manpower alone, it would have taken them weeks to get everything set up.

Harry spent a while on the menu before settling on a healthy mix of things, some normal and some just strange. To drink he decided on every muggle juice option available, regular coffee and decaf, and then he threw in butterbeer and pumpkin juice. His savory selection had a host of sandwiches on a variety of breads, meat pies, salads with meat and without, burgers with fries, and several kinds of soup. His sweets section though was what would really bring the people in. He had a section for Honeydukes Blood Pops and Meat Chews as well as Sugar Mice, a variety of fudges, biscuits, and puddings. He even had a few candies if his own making he created Snuffles Nosh which unlike the Meat Chews that came in a tin much like bonbons were in boxes. 

Meat Chews were a strange concept that was meant to appeal towards carnivores that prefer meat to sweets but sort of became a way to get picky children to eat more than just one type of food, they were candied meats of all kinds while Snuffles Nosh were meat chunks that have been dried with a bit of magic so when you bite into them you get a rush of warmth and fresh blood, like taking a bite out of raw steak. Snuffles Nosh came as a variety pack which had beef, pork and chicken inside, every piece was shaped like the animals paw print.

Harry was very proud of his selection, he knew it wasn't anything fancy but each meal had a twist that made it strange nothing order would be plain muggle food you could get somewhere else. He just hoped it would be enough.

Hermione, on the other hand, was insanely proud of her bookshop. She'd name it the Owlery, not very original but it would be strange enough to attract attention. On the back wall behind the register she put especially rare tombs but on the other side of the back door were three separate bookshelves all on lycanthropy every single strain had at least a shelf and then a section on the animal's natural version. The far wall opposite Harry's store held the books on vampirism it wasn't a large section as there just wasn't much know a few shelves at best with an entire shelf separating the two themes covering pregnancy by either species, the legal statuses, how to protect oneself against unnecessary risks and more current information on random topics that apply to both. 

There were three back to back rows of bookshelves then two more rows of back to back half shelves opposite the vampire books she placed the books on animators, astronomy, and herbology. She had done a lot of thinking before she added astronomy, Arithmancy, the basics of Latin and runes, and divination to her shelves, they weren't too dangerous and didn't necessarily require magic to work. Though she would be sure to note anyone buying surplus books in anything that could lead to something dangerous to themselves or others. In the next row, she housed the books from the local Wiccans, the books on meditation, and the books on divination while across from that were the books on all kinds of psychic gifts, of random creatures and lore any kind of old wives tale or fantasy all located in one spot. Capping that row was the first rounded display window where she showcased a book on shadows, literally some lore on shadows and how they used to be omens of some sort, a book on werewolves, and another on vampires, under the display was were she put a few children's stories including the Beatle and the Bard. She even threw down a few soft bean bags for comfort not too far from there was a table for adults to sit and relax too.

The next row was where she stocked the foreign language books, the Arithmancy books, and history because she wanted to. Across from that on the half shelves was were she put her magazine subscriptions on anything magic or magical creature related was saved and set here, on the other side of that was a glass case holding ink pots and the other half was leaflets of parchment. Across from that was buckets of beautiful feathers, pulling one free would reveal them as quills, the other side of the shelf was left blank for flyers from people who might need help, job offers, local information that kind of thing.

It smelled like parchment and old books. The Owlery was set and ready for business, Hermione even spelled the hours into the glass the door. The Marauders Legacy was ready too, though it smelt like fresh bread over there. Tomorrow they would open for business official, they had even gotten banners to hang for the grand opening. They had even planned to be open a few hours longer for a few days to see if they would garner attention in the night.

With excitement for the next day, they retired for the night. Their stores were set to open at nine tomorrow. Life was settling in St. Louis.

***

Bright eyed and excited the trio donned their uniforms, Harry wore an apron with his name on it and the logo while Ron and Hermione wore their Hogwarts cloaks. They all agreed to play up their magic apparel, for a little while at least until they established their stores with the local people.

They straightened things needlessly and did a once-over of the store, making sure everything was in its place ready for people. Together they hung the opening banner, left the doors unlocked and went in to wait. They didn't have any customers for the first few hours they were open, in fact, the foot traffic didn't pick up till nearly after lunchtime because they were so close to the blood district. 

Ron was asleep at the bar between their stores, Hermione was deep in one of the rarer tombs she was contemplating stocking, and Harry was making fresh bread from scratch. The door ringed shocking them all, they had gotten used to the silence. Entering the cafe was a tall dark haired man.

“Hello, Welcome to Marauders Legacy!” Harry called to him beaming, he washed and wiped his hands on a towel so his hands were clean, in hopes the gentleman would order food.

Black button eyes took in the stores warm decor and he smiled at Harry warmly. He strode towards the counter with powerful steps, Harry could almost see the arrogance in the man.

“This is new? It does smell amazing in here.” The man's voice was soft and deep.

“Yes, we just moved in the other day. What can I get you today?” Harry was thrilled to make his first sale, especially after a slow start.

The man who looked cozy in his cut off jeans and oversized t-shirt shrugged, “What would you recommend?”

There was an energy in the air that reminded Harry of running under the watch of the moon. That was very telling, “Perhaps you’d like to try these,” He was already moving to pull a tin from behind the counter, it was special half blood red half forest green. “This is a mixed box of Meat Chews and Snuffle Nosh, new treats I made myself. I also have a variety of drinks if you’d like to try any of those?” Harry set the tin on the counter, looking hopeful.

“Sure, let’s see uuhhhh,” the man looked over the menu. “Is that pumpkin juice, really what’s that like?”

“It’s like apple juice but with pumpkins. Would you like a taste?” He didn’t wait for the man to respond just poured him a small cup and passed it over.

The shifter sloshed his drink sniffed it, it smelt like a pumpkin, one tentative sip later proved it tasted like a pumpkin.”Hmm, not bad. What made you think to juice a pumpkin?” 

“Ah ha ha, wasn’t my idea it’s an old family recipe.” Not really but he wasn’t going to tell the man that it was a regular drink among the wizard society. 

“It’s not bad but not my thing either, how about a regular coffee and,” He stopped for a second to glance over the menu. “ two ham, turkey and cheese on a crescent roll?”

“Sure!” He levitated a cup from the top cabinet and rest crescent rolls from the display, preserving charms were a real gift. He made the sandwich up quickly while his magic poured a fresh cup for the man. Once everything was all wrapped he set it in a bag and handed it over.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing this time.” Harry grinned. “Just come back to see us!”

“Okay,” the man narrowed his eyes at the grinning teen, he would be back even if this food wasn’t that great. The boy himself had shown a telekinetic ability but he had to be hiding something more, then there was the other part of the store. “Have a nice day,” He told them as he left.

He would be back but he would have to send someone else to look at the bookstore section, perhaps it was best he went to see the vampires. Jean-Claude would like to know about that boy's abilities as well as the businesses the group had started up. Thankfully they didn’t appear to be overly aggressive but first opinions are only so telling. They would all require watching, and they would definitely need more information on the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to get more of Anita's people in this one but this chapter said work on setting up the stores instead. Once they fully open up shop I'll get the ball rolling on more people ^.^


	8. Adjusting

The next day the Trio got to work easier than they had the day before, choosing to start a little afternoon. The hours were easily redesigned to fit the locals. Evening into early morning seemed to work but when the school life picked up for the three of them they will definitely need to look into hiring more people on.

Harry smirked as he filled his displays, food was floating in carefully even if it wasn’t much they had hardly any sales. That’s okay though the artful displays were sure to bring in more people today! Hermione and Ron had just wandered down not much to do in a bookshop when they were only on the second day of business, plus the first day of their lessons proved that they had a lot of work to do. 

Hermione seems to have lost it though that wasn’t much different from her usual self really, she ordered a massive amount of test preparation supplies and other information. Maybe it was just a surprise to her friends because she was returning to habits from before the war. Even so, Ron had groaned a lot but the benefits of attending these lessons with Hermione was too much to turn down, he was sticking to his guns. Harry thought it was because Hermione got more touchy-feely when she studied too much. Though they did settle down to study some more once they did make it into the shop, they already had some books set up and everything. 

Things were going painfully slow but life was very relaxed, was this how things were meant to be when there was no big war to fight when no wanted them to fight. It was strange. New. Harry smiled to himself as Ron and Hermione sat down at the bar between the two stores. He could hear them bickering quietly and sent over a tea tray will some biscuits. The sandwiches would follow later when they were done.

Their next two days followed in the same vain going by slowly but after that one shifter from the beginning, they didn’t get any more shifters to visit, which was a pity. Though the fact that they still hadn’t managed any vampire guests was a bit of a pain. They had one instance where a short blonde woman hanging off the arm of one such person was attempting to drag him in but the vampire had pulled away angrily. All they had seen from the inside was the vampire storming away while the girl pouted but in the end, neither of them had entered. Disheartening to be sure especially since they had decided to stay open longer for the vampires especially.

Hopefully, things would pick up soon because the few people that did come in had claimed to be regulars who Hermione was shocked by. 

There were a few college students who came by to study from the moment they opened till they closed, they had said that the food was cheaper and way better tasting in the shop than by the campus they hailed from. Plus they were studying Preternatural Science which they claimed was very difficult to find research material for. They thought this shop was going to save their lives, academically anyway.

Harry thought it was cute that their shops on the edge of the blood district had attracted more people intent on studying in the lobby. Those students weren’t the only ones that stopped by either there was a small coven that stopped by too, they had been looking to find more exotic supplies for their rituals. 

Some of the other guests to the shops weren’t that great though Hermione had not appreciated the attitude from these older women. Let's just say threatening the Golden Trio wasn’t smart. Even if it had been out of fear, the women shouldn’t have tried to get them to leave, they hadn’t asked for a ‘this town’s only big enough for one coven’ nonsense they had gotten. It was silly but the three of them had no intention of taking over as the official coven of St. Louis.

Though that didn’t stop the witches from visiting again the next day. Harry had to go into the back room to hide his laughter. Hermione had puffed up like a balloon. She answered their questions and served them as stiffly as she could. Ron had gotten huffy when they walked in the second time but one look from her and he knew she could handle it herself. So instead he Ron watched from his study spot, his girlfriend was adorable when she got like that. 

Needless to say, things were simple and boring… Harry was feeling antsy his magic tutoring was going really well though. He tested out of the Defense class, got his NEWT in it and everything but his other classes were slow going. His new potions professor was floored at were had been in his studies, he had to start over from scratch there. That conversation had been hilarious, to say the least.

“So I hear you studied under Severus Snape, the youngest potion master in history!” Professor Felicis had nearly bounced out of his skin.

“I did, for about six years.” Harry had answered hesitantly, this was not going to go the way our Professor was hoping. 

“So you must know a good deal of his tips and tricks!” Professor Felicis' excitement seemed to grow. All Harry could do was think back to the Half-Blood Prince’s book, and the sudden feeling of impending doom. “Alright, let me test you! This should be easy after learning from such a master for so long even if you aren’t good at potions.” 

The next several seconds had been frustrating, slow and so very telling. He knew the basics and understood some very simple potions but in all reality, he didn’t know much. The look on the Professor's face was something he and Ron had laughed about for a long minute. Apparently, Hermione was the only one of the trio who hadn’t been put in the second or third-year potion level. So instead of one class a day for a couple hours, he had lessons every day for about two hours. Ron decided to take classes with Hermione once a week because of the G.E.D classes.

Domestic life was easy to fall into even if the trio hadn’t really known it for the last few years. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, even the studying. Yes, it seems that the infamous Golden Trio known for getting into trouble, stopping a war and all around Luck, had settled into life as regular teenagers near adults. The stores didn’t see much life yet but they were still new word would get out that about them but for now they had to wait. 

Until then though life couldn’t get better. 

Anita sighed as she returned home from saving Richards ass from himself, along with his family. So much had happened in so few days. It was too much between both men she was being torn in two and it seemed like neither of them cared. Jean-Claude wanted power and she had that in spades but he also wanted her… She didn’t know if it was love or just companionship maybe he was just using her. Richard loved her but he hated himself more and wanted her to do the same even still he would hate her for it all the same. Thanks to the triumvirate she was bound to both of them. For however long this was going to last. Fuck, this was too much.

So she packed her bags and headed back to Tennessee. She needed space, she needed to learn control, she needed to get herself together, to decide if the life she had now was one she could live with. 

To bad that once she started running she took a while to stop. To remember where her home was. To remember the people she was letting down while he ran.

The leopards fell into their usual pattern, turning tricks, dancing, changing with the moon. The only difference now was that the wolves didn’t want them dead and gone anymore, not that it stopped Richard from being a general dick to everyone. The alphas did as they had before, Anita may have saved him and his family but the status quo hadn’t changed. Perhaps that was the saddest thing but they didn't lose hope they knew she would be back eventually. They had to have hope in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ummm..... how about some petty problems for the trio to have to deal with? or some bigger issues? something you think would happen because Anita was fleeing from her loved ones?  
> I plan to get them used to the locals but the problems in Blue Moon didn't even last a week so the people who had gone with her will be back probably in the next chapter or so. Who do you think they should send to check up on our little lions next?


	9. A Weeks End

Dawn came early the next Hermione and Ron shuffled out they had ‘lucked’ into the last available seats in the eight am local classes. It was a solid walk down the way but the college students had told them about the buses. The ginger-haired man was still shocked that they were willing to speak with them again. Hermione had shown them the true meaning of the fifth degree the day before. ‘What was Uni like?’ ‘Was it difficult to get in?’ ‘Were the classes hard?’ ‘How big was the library?’ ‘What kind of degrees did they offer?’ On and on her list went, the poor kids. Harry comp'd their meals for the night and well they were beyond willing to answer her questions and then some. A little free food went a long way. Neither male had been surprised when she wrangled a campus visit out of her interrogation victims. Thankfully though they had learned the fastest way to get to the city library where their classes were located. So with a full belly and a freshly packed lunch courtesy of Harry, the now highly studious couple was on their way to start their future. 

Harry personally thought they were sickeningly cute. He was proud of the achievements they were going for but it didn't stop him from feeling lonely. They had always been a Trio, this relationship though lead to some painful realizations. Hermione and Ron were starting a new family, a new Weasley branch, they would eventually bond and start having children while he got to stand around like a third wheel. No, these thoughts were terrible. He wasn't the third wheel he was the future witness to their bonding, future godfather to their child, and most importantly he was their best friend! Dark thoughts like that didn't help anybody. They had fought a war together for Merlin's sake! They would always have a place in each other's lives, but maybe this was the wake-up call he needed.

Maybe it was time for him to go out and get his own life. Yea, that sounds like a great idea. Filled with determination and purpose Harry changed out of his striped pajamas into a nice pair of dark wash jeans, a black band tee(not that he knew who they were) as well as a comfy pair of dark red converse.  He walked through every room in his apartment checking to see what he would need, plus he wasn't a hundred percent on where he left his wallet the night before anyways so he needed to locate that as well. Once he was all set he left for the morning too. It was time to do a little shopping.

The sun was warm on his skin and the heat was nearly unbearable, he was thankful for the cooling charm he had woven into the bracelet he had grabbed as he left. It was a small blessing not to be getting heat sick this early. He was already across the street and down the road from the apartment and he relaxed a little more with each step, so far so good. Now he just needed to make it to the electronics store in one piece preferably not melted on the sidewalk. He was excited he had never owned or was even allowed to play on his own electronics. This was a great time, though now that he thought about it he probably should have taken the car… He groaned. Then realized even Hermione had forgotten her car. Giggling to himself he just knew her wild hair would get wilder when he reminded her of the cars. Doubling back, he slid into the seat and was off again thankfully with the ac on full blast. 

As he traveled he thought about all the things he would need and decided on a tv for the living room and a computer for his office. He could still remember Dudley playing all kinds of games on his computer and his other consoles, yep that solved it he was getting a console too. He was just glad he could do this today, usually, he had his own lessons to be getting to. Thank god for supervised time turners.

That was the secret the three of them had to swear an oath for, supervised time turners so that they could still do everything and get the magical education they needed. Ron and Harry just figured it was MACUSAs way of keeping an eye on them as opposed to more costly methods plus now they didn't have half trained magicals wandering the states. 

The electronic store appeared faster than he was ready and his heart was pounding. Could he do this? Yes, of course, he could. One deep breath later he moved. Upon entering the door he was moved on like lions to a wounded gazelle, he swore they could smell his fear.

“Hi! Welcome! Anything I can help you with?” A large bald man with a cheery grin asked, by the uniform, it was clear to see he worked here. Uncertain and slightly afraid Harry merely nodded. “Alrighty what can I do you for? A new tv perhaps? A new computer? We just got in a large shipment top of the line!” 

As the man went on Harry fished around in his pocket for his list, his eyes glazing over more and more. Trying to distract himself from Mr. Sales Harry turned to look around, note clenched in a tight fist. “Uuuh, yea a television sounds great, to start.” He had no way to know that Mr. Sales was ruthless at striking a deal and in the end, he walked away with everything on his list and then some. While the other associates loaded his purchases into his car he could just see Mr. Sales inside sporting an extra large grin. He shivered but he'd deny it till the day he died that a salesman scared him more than a dark wizard or witch. Yep, total denial.

Still stuck on that grin he hardly noticed making it back home. 

What he did notice was the crowd surround his shops. They were whispering back and forth and pointing… whatever this was couldn't be good. Pulling up at a crawl he couldn't see anything, the crowd was to thick. Throwing it into the park he shot one last mournful glance at his electronics before trying to push through the crowd.

“Excuse me,” his first attempts fell flat the people next to him just gave him the side eye before returning to whispering about whatever they saw. Sometimes it was a real pain being shorter than everybody else.

“Please let me through,” he was once again ignored. “I live here, can I get through?” He raised his voice just a bit garnering a few looks and some minor shuffling but he still couldn't get through.

“Damnit,” he swore to himself, time to get handsy. Shove through he yelled “Excuse me! I live here!” People moved aside after that. The vision they reveal was painful. The windows of his shops were blown out. All of them. He gripped his wand inside his pocket and began muttering, driving the people away with notice me not charms. With the crowd finally dispersed and furtive glance around proved no one looking in his direction as far as he could tell, so without really waiting or truly thinking things through he whipped out his wand and started casting reparos at the window fronts. Once the minor repairs were done he inspected the windows for weak points, charms had never been his favorite subject or his best. It was only then that he noticed Crookshanks standing in the middle of a table on Hermione's side of the store watching something, whatever that something was clearly had him upset because his fur stood on end making him look larger and uglier than usual. That being said he remembered when Crookshanks helped with Sirius and he trusted the half kneazle to know more than he let on. 

One more glance around proved no one was watching him intently, time to investigate the inside to see if this was a break in or just vandalism. For all his training and war mannerism he missed the man in faded cutoffs watching him near the corner, who had seen everything. Harry missed the man making a call and had no way to notice the black SUV that pulled up to pick up his watcher. Or that this little stunt was about to get him to put on several people's lists.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for petty problems!  
> I did get several suggestions for the next few chapters and I'm very thankful!!  
> Nothing like a promise of better times right? Anywho things are definitely changing with the passing of the Blue Moon and all. ^.^


	10. A Forrester

Harry worked quickly unloading the electronics he had bought and made sure to send Hermione a message about the car she had forgotten about. He laughed over her imagined reaction over a cup of tea, but it was tense as Crookshanks prowled through Hermione's bookstore. For whatever reason, he kept focusing on this one spot and he wouldn’t really leave the area around his chosen spot. Harry noted it but moved on, he needed to place a few more passive wards outside the antitheft ones had put up when they were still designing.

Why did it have to be this way? Yea he had just been complaining to himself that things were too quiet but having all the windows blown out was too much. He had been hoping for a night on the town, not this, whatever this was. Hermione was going to be furious and Ron would start jumping at shadows again. It had been nearly four months since the three of them had gotten to a more calm state of mind, to truly believe that no one was out to get them. Moving was supposed to cement the idea better, give them the chance to breath easier. All of this was suppose to be the trial run. They were here to see if their family would enjoy living in America too if moving would be better for everyone but now they had to question things more. Was this just some stupid kids or was this someone's attempt to drive them away or was this a warning for worse things to come? They had no way of knowing and that made the situation that much worse.

Harry walked the two stores carefully checking for what broke the windows, and to see if anything was stolen but there was nothing. Plus he remembered all the glass had littered the sidewalk rather than the inside of the store meaning whoever or whatever had done this had broken the windows out not in. More than a little annoyed Harry checked his proximity ward, that logged who entered when as well as who left and at what time but it only shows Crookshanks and himself. That could only mean that the person or persons behind the windows was a magic user. 

This just couldn't get better, could it? Knowing that there was nothing left to do Harry pulled out a dagger and began adding to the wards. A little blood and some stained ruins later. They now had wards that tracked people's magical signature and prevent those with the desire to kill them or threaten them from entering. No ill will could pass through the doorway.

Sadly even with all the conspiracy theories roaming around his head a job was a job, the stores needed to be opened since he was here. Though he was now two almost three hours behind on the baking he usually did. No time like the present. Pulling on an apron and once more his wand popped into his hand. A flick of his wrist, the radio turned on and music flitted through the room quickly followed by floating baking materials. Bowls, pans, flour, butter, eggs, milk. It was a baking symphony. That nearly crashed to the ground when the bell above his door rang, he had a customer.

“I’ll be right there!” He called. Another wave of his wand and the symphony was set to work on its own. Wiping flour cover fingers and wand across the front of his apron he nodded it would do for now. Once he was suitably muggle looking he went up front. 

His customer snorted to himself the minute he looked up. Harry offered a clueless smile. “Good Afternoon, what can I do for you today?”

The man smiled, chuckling a bit. “You’ve got some flour just here,” A large strong hand raised to his own forehead to rub just above eyes like wintery skies. Harry almost immediately raised a mirroring hand, it came away with flecks of flour.

“Hazards of the job,” Harry chuckled watching smile lines crinkle by those eyes. 

“I bet,” They fell into an awkward silence for a moment.

“Can I get you some coffee, tea, a biscuit?” Harry offered with a gesture to his few goods, even with preserving charms he had decided fresh should be made pretty regularly with the rest being donated to those in need. The local shelter had loved all the baked goods, he set it up with them soon enough they would receive regular shipments of goods. 

“Can never turn down a good cup of coffee,” The customer drawled. 

Harry already began puttering about the fix him a cup, “Large?” 

“Yea, those blueberry muffins?” Fine trimmed nails tapped the glass above his muffin display.

“Want one?” Harry was all smiles, he could feel his customers' eyes on him and he wasn’t too sure if the man was going to flirt or just stare at him. A sneak peak was met with a slow nod.

“Here you go, that’ll be six fifty! Names Harry by the way.” He offered the man his food stuffs. 

“I’m Ted, Ted Forrester.” The blond gentleman offers his card in way of payment. “This place is new.”

“Yea just got into town. Set up shop with my friends, they own the book shop,” He waved a hand towards it. “Everything you need to know about the supernatural.”

Something flickered into being beyond Ted's wintery eyes, and Harry watched the man half turn towards the bookshelves. He appeared to be trying to hide his interest, yet not. Harry knew the man’s body may have turned but those eyes never left him. This man was not all he seemed. 

“I might just have a look see.” That good ol’ boy drawl played out well but Harry wasn’t fooled. 

“You’re welcome to stay a while, browse, do a little reading.” Harry offered with an easy smile, he knew how to play these games just as well he had after all plenty of experience. “Enjoy your coffee, Ted. Should you need anything just ring the bell, I’ll be in the back catching up on some baking.”

Everything in him said not to leave this man alone in his stores so he cast a one-way mirror charm on the door and walls, he now had an unobstructed view of the stranger wandering his store. He knew from the wards that the man held no ill will towards the stores or to them but it did register a slight disquiet. This man was not someone to be taken at face value.

The baking had made a decent enough progress towards being done. Keeping one eye towards the man he finished his biscuits, muffins, and breads rather easily. Ted Forrester had gather three somewhat thick books and settled down his back to the wall facing both stores. Harry refilled his coffee several times, that's what he was in the middle of doing just that when Hermione and Ron burst in through the front a little hive of activity. 

“Harry! I cannot BElieve we forgot about the car! After everything…” She tapered off when Harry burst out laughing while Ted Forrester's chair lay on the floor, the man had apparently been absorbed in his reading. He had already finished one the book he had selected.

“Not to worry Ted, this is my friends Hermione and Ron. They own the book store.” 

“Ah,” The man blushed a bit righted his chair and retook his seat. “Nice to meet ya’ll” He tipped an imaginary hat, his real cowboy hat sat on the table in front of him. Harry honestly didn’t remember seeing that with him. Ron rubbed his neck awkwardly but eventually gave up to put his study station together in the center of the two store.

“Hello,” Hermione always was one to offer a nicety much quicker than Harry or Ron were.

Ted slowly went back to his book but Harry wasn’t fooled. Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, thought he was just going to be a new regular like the college kids that always stop by. Harry flashed the warning sign the three of them had made up during the war to show he thought the man was suspicious. Ron just nodded sitting a little straighter but was otherwise fine. Hermione got this look on her face that said ‘You’re being silly, Harry James Potter.’ It was something he had seen several times before but this time he was only slightly annoyed that Hermione wasn’t taking him seriously. This man was more than what meets the eyes, this man felt dangerous, this man set of Harry’s war vibes more than he had felt in years.

“How was class ‘Mione?” Harry asked, knowledge was power but them falling into a borderline tense silence would be worse so a little information, the stuff they could find if they did a background check wouldn’t be too terrible to talk about. The obvious things like them being immigrants, their sudden American citizenship, the fact that Ron and Harry had been emancipated for the last year of their lives, the shops, those were the kind of things they could mention but for now, with him in the room they would need to be careful what they said, what they shared.

“It went well enough math and English are easy enough for me as well as the science but the history is so new, these Americans certainly have a way of telling things.” She chuckled piling up her own books across from Rons. She was purposefully blocking his view of their lone customer. Which in itself was odd considering it was nearly four in the afternoon, the college students should be in by now. Maybe they were just taking a day off. 

“It all seems foreign to me,” Ron groaned, he accidentally sent his pen flying across the room. Another groan followed by a thunk, all they could see was a bunch of bright red hair pillowed into a textbook.

Harry chuckled while he wiped down his countertop. “Looks like you two will be up late studying again.” 

Ron’s head flew up to give Harry waggling eyebrows, “Yea mate, ‘studying all night long,’” The two of the shared a chuckle. While Hermione prepared to smack the both of them with her mighty books.

“Boys, back to work!” She was always the mother hen. Sharing one more look her two boys went back to work. Harry pulled a book from under the counter on American sweets, he leaned on the counter while he read. Hermione’s soft lecturing voice filled the air as she went over what the two of them had learned in their GED class that day. Hermione would never say it but tutoring her boys was her favorite way to study. Ron would never say it but he understood thing better only after Hermione had explained it. They worked together really well, it made Harry’s chest swell with happiness for them.

Ted watched the three of them interact with an ease that only came from knowing each other for a long time. He took in the joy the raven-haired male let out when the other two parts of his trio returned from school it would seem. That look in those emerald green eyes just made the boy look younger but he wasn’t fooled. He had seen the hand motion and the tension that two boys had presented and the dirty look the girl had offered in return. He could tell that she hadn’t appreciated whatever the message had been. Even if he had only watched one of the three this single interaction between had spoken volumes. 

Harry kept an eye out for Ted Forrester, but the man appeared to be packing it in. Yes, he had replaced his books on the shelves and was… approaching the counter. 

“One for the road?” Lips curled into a half smile. 

“Sure,” The pot poured into the cup until it was full allowing room for a lid to close it. All in all a very minor display of magic but it was the first that Ted got to see during his visit.

“I’ll be seeing ya’ll around then.” The worn had found its home on the blonde head, was tipped and then he was gone. Long black duster blowing in the wind. Hermione had opened her mouth the minute the door had shut but thankfully the college students came in just in time. 

Harry and Ron shared another look but went back to work. 

After a night of studying, and a little bit of work the golden trio retired to their apartments, rather Harry’s apartment. Harry set magic to make dinner but puttered around to make the tea himself. He had always thought tea tasted off when magic was used on it. 

“I picked up a television when I went out this morning,” Harry called. Ron was amazed this was one of those boxes that ran on electricity with the tiny people in it. 

Watching her boyfriend nose around the television reminded her of Mr. Weasley a great deal, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. He was working hard at getting a muggle degree, it made her wonder how much of the influence was really his father’s obsession as opposed to her influence. She shook her head, that was something to ponder at a later date, for now, he would need to address Harry’s paranoia. The war was done, they had no reason to fear people like that anymore if they did they can call the correct authorities and let them handle it. She puffed up, ready to share her peace but a cuppa in front of her face made her pause. She sipped the perfectly brewed cup. Ron settled next to her with his own cup. Harry was in the lone arm chair. But before she could even begin Harry stunned her silent.

“When I came back from the store this morning I found all the windows had been blown out.” He punctuated that with a sip of his own cup.

“Bloody hell, what's?” Ron stopped before he started. “You think it was that guy from the store?”

Hermione was stunned, who would do such a thing.

“Yes and no. Ted Forrester came in right after I opened and stay till you guys saw him leave. He was watching me all day, plus he watched you two like a hawk when you got in.” Harry was clearly annoyed by the idea that they would once again have to fight to defend themselves but if it came to that they would be ready. 

“I see,” Hermione grabbed both of their attention with those two simple words. It was a testament to how well they knew each other, they could tell the difference between Hermione lecturing and Hermione thinking up a plan. Books and cleverness after all. “Well, I felt the new wards so there's nothing we can really do at the moment. I can owl someone at MACUSA to see what they know about a man named Ted Forrester but for now, we need to watch and wait. Remember what the media was saying about the vampires and weres. They’re legal now but they also have their own social constructs. This might be them trying to see what we’re up to. After all, that coven checked us out day one.” Ron scowled but Harry nodded. She was right.

“I don’t like it, especially with Harry here alone most mornings.” He pointed out huffily. 

“I won’t be alone for long remember Luna said she’d be visiting two days from now.” Harry pointed out with a boyish grin. Luna was one of his best friends, she had mentioned something in her owl that had him just this side of excited. Harry would keep it a secret, for now, she had wanted it to be a surprise after all. “Besides Crookshanks has decided to be our new guard cat.” Hermione beamed while Harry and Ron shared a look before bursting out laughing.

  
  
  



	11. Shit Hits the Fan

Ted became a regular. For the three days that followed his initial visit, he would stop by at all kinds of hours. He went through book after book sometimes he would write what he found in a very tiny notebook he'd pull from an inner pocket of his duster. He talked to the other regulars, had a good laugh but Harry stilled didn’t know anything about the man. Harry also wasn't sure what he was writing but it didn't make him want to trust the man any more than his mere presence seemed to require. They were still waiting for MACUSA to get back to them with any information. In the meantime, it was a waiting game.

In those three days, though Ron had discovered a hidden talent for computers, he couldn't type worth shit but he was working on it. He'd even managed to find a few sites to help him study better. Hermione was an angel with the patience of a god but sometimes he needed to be able to do something for himself. He learned ways to make studying certain things a game. Suddenly though math, history, and English seemed that bit easier to do. He still wasn't on level with the other muggles but he got the basics. Science was still a pain but he figured part of that was the lingering fear Snape had drilled into his brain. 

He was studying more than he ever had his whole life. He was stressed. He had no idea how a muggle education was going to help him if he wanted to be an Auror but maybe he'd pick up more of that common sense Hermione was always harping on about. Oh, yea there was that. Hermione the love of his life, the woman who made him whole, who made him better. He was finally living with her and boy was that an eye-opener. She may have had a very tidy workstation but their house looked like a bookstore had sold its shelves. There were books stacked everywhere. She had two on the end table, both of them, six at the kitchen table, hell he had found one in between the couch cushions. It made him smile when he realized that was just Hermione's way of being comfortable with him. Even still Ron had taken to cleaning up behind her, helping ensure bools made it the rights shelves and such. He liked it, taking care of the woman he loves. Nothing more made him blush or smile harder… except when she bites her lip when she's trying to focus.

Hermione was aceing through her topics like breathing. She hadn't studied muggle things since she was just an eleven-year-old girl but she adapted quickly. In reality, she knew Ron wouldn't be getting his GED this go around but that didn't mean she wouldn't root for him. Personally, she was just glad that all three of them were moving through their remedial magic lessons as if they hadn't missed a year. Their NEWTs were just around the corner. Just thinking of it made her excited she had so much studying to do, things couldn't be going better. Even if Ted Forrester was stalking them or Crookshanks was acting weird. They were mixed in another mad adventure and she couldn't be happier. After all these years moving on without some kind of adventure just seemed boring. She'd never tell the boys that though. That'd be telling them a bit too much and a girl's got to have a few secrets. 

So far no more windows had been blown out but other strange things had been happening. Though they did confirm that this was more than just the locals acting against their presence. Books would find themselves stack all over the place, littering the floor even but it was the one time they got woken up at nearly five in the morning to the sounds of malicious laughter and splatter that really go them everything Harry had left in his displays had gotten flung onto every available surface. Even with magic, the clean up had taken over an hour then Harry had to rush off to the nearest open grocer to pick up all the goods he would need to remake his entire stock. So an hour of clean up followed by what could have been six hours of baking Harry was able to take a short nap before opening this morning. So far today was not his day. Plus Crookshanks had taken to hissing at the spot he was watching and it had already upset one of their customers. So Harry looked more than a little dead on his feet when Ted entered moments after they opened.

“Long night?” Looks like Harry was going to have to pretend to be alive now. Great.

“You could say that?”

“Why not have a cup with me, tell me about it?” Ted’s suggestion sounded nice but even as tired as Harry was he wouldn’t be falling for something like that anytime soon. Hopefully, they would be hearing from MACUSA later that day and they could finally figure out what Ted was doing here.

“No thanks, don’t want to bring down your even plus if I sat down right now I’d probably just go to sleep.” A wane smile and a prayer that he would get the hint.

“I’ll be over there if you want to chat.” Small miracles it would seem.

Crookshanks chose that moment to start hissing and spitting again. Fantastic. Harry shot his lone guest a look before he rounded to corner to sit with Crookshanks. They found that sitting with him was the only way to get him to stop. On the way to help the cat, he grabbed one of the books stacked in a random pile about hip high on the floor. Another little gift they hadn’t had time to clean up. A thought towards putting them up had the pile floating off to do just that.

‘Ghosts and Poltergeist’ By D. Fenton looks like one of the newer books published on the topic might be an interesting read. ‘Have you ever had something you couldn’t explain happen around you?  Have things that can’t be explained way happen? Things moving on their own? Well, this might just be the answer you need.’ Whoever D. Fenton was he either knew a magic user or was one themselves.

The book was a real page-turner, and while it was informative, magical ghosts just were like what was being described. Not even ghosts could make the store turn upside down for hours, even if they were a poltergeist. Still, it was something to suggest to Hermione, Ron was looking a little drowned in school work, she needed a distract and nothing got her better than a little extracurricular research.

He got up periodically to refill Ted’s coffee but he still felt the man’s eyes when he sat next to the cat. Opening was still really slow but his college students were assuring him that they would be coming by earlier and earlier because finals were coming. He had wanted to laugh when they all said that at once before groaning but held it in, no need to insult their efforts. The only thing he could say about Ted was at least he didn’t come in and order the same food the whole time, if the man continued in this vein he would try everything on the menu sooner rather than later. 

“Harry?” Ted was crouched inches away from watching as flipped the same page back and forth.

“Yes, Ted?”

“Think I could get one of your little pies?” Harry wasn’t looking at him and even though that voice curled around hope like a blanket he was sure it didn’t meet those cold practically frozen eyes. 

“Sure thing, Ted.” Harry summoned one of those pies to float before Ted on a plate with a stainless steel fork and napkin ready. “Here you go.”

It was lazy, borderline rude but he was busy. If things continued the force that was bothering them was going to start in with customers in the store or better yet start on the customers themselves. If that happened business was sure to fail.

Feeling impulsive Harry blurted out, “Know anything about ghosts?” Ted tensed minutely still crouched next to him.

“I know a bit.” The usual southern twang was gone but it was clearly unintentional as his follow up statement had the accent once more. “What you want to know?” 

Harry didn’t let on that he caught the lapse, just went with it. For now. “How do you know if you’ve met one?” Harry didn’t actually care what the man’s response was, he had met ghosts before but he put the most earnest look on his face before he turned to face the man that was clearly there to spy on him.

“Depends, not every ghost is the same. What’s got you thinkin’ you’ve got a ghost problem?” 

“Just some strange happenings, here and there. Floating things that we weren’t floating and the like.” 

Ted narrowed his eyes at the teen. “I’ll need a bit more than that to go on.” 

Harry was saved from answering by the ringing of the bell above his entrance way. Looking up he saw a cork necklace first. There was only one person who wore one of those in public. A bright grin and a cry of “Luna!” He was up and hugging her before he even realized. “Why didn’t you call I would have picked you up from the airport!?”

“Its nothing I felt the warples needed you here.” Regular old Luna, she had and hadn't changed since he last saw her. Her radish earrings still hung from her ears and she still wore large pink and blue glasses. Harry thought it was her way of hiding the fact that she never really focused on the people she was talking to. Her long blonde hair that floated around her like a veil was even longer, he could clearly see how it hit her mid-thigh and that was with half of it in a topknot on the top of her head, held in by her wand. She wore bright yellow robes over a periwinkle dress and matching flats. All in all, this was the Luna he knew and loved. He hugged her again. 

“I missed you, Luna.” He whispered to her, paying his spy no mind. Nothing could make Luna’s surprise visit go badly.

‘Crash!’ Spoke too soon.

Both magic users jumped apart spinning to see Ted pointing a gun at the spot were Crookshanks had just been hissing and spitting. The nearby bookshelves had fallen over on top of it. As one they whipped out their wands and intoned, “Wingardium Leviosa!” Harry never said the words to his spells because after the war they came away overpowered but combined with Lune they were threefold as strong. The bookshelves his the ceiling leaving cracks, dust, drywall, and plaster rained down. Crookshanks was nowhere to be seen, a malice laugh sounded through the room. Crookshanks sprinted forward from his hiding spot to his now clear war spot hissing and spitting.

“Looks like you do have a ghost problem after all.” Ted Forrester added his gun lowered but not holstered. The threat was still there just invisible. 

Harry swore. This was going to be ridiculous they had just outed magic to a muggle, not just any muggle but one that had been stalking him for the last few days. Feeling more than a little-pissed off Harry dropped his wand. Just as he was about to speak all the windows of the store blew out with a sharp gust of wind. Looks like this catastrophe wasn’t over yet. 

“By the looks of it a pissed off ghost.” The accent was gone again and the gun was back.

Second time’s the charm, only it isn’t once more he tried to offer some type of explanation and instead a ministry owl flew in from the now open windows to land on the table, leg extended in his direction. Looks like the papers on who Ted Forrester really was had just arrived.

“Looks like the Nargles have had the run of the place huh Harry?”Luna offered wand still pointed at the shelves. She was covered in just as much dust and plaster as he and Ted were. 

It seemed had decided that Harry wasn’t meant to talk right then because the crunching of gravel was heard clearly, turning showed Ron and Hermione pulling up. They were early. Fuck.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on!?” Time for some esplainin’.


	12. Luna being Luna

“Your stores were built without asking permission,” Luna answered calmly. As if the world hadn’t just gone to shit around them. There were times when Harry was jealous of how calm she could be and then there were times like right now when her peace with the world made him want to scream.

Hermione gave her a look while Ron shook his head next to her. The two women were so opposite that the two men had learned a long time ago to keep them apart because it was moments like this where Hermione was gearing up to break things down in the most logical means necessary while Luna had the simple answer.

Hermione’s wand slid into her hand, while everyone was standing around like the survivors of a shootout she was going to start repairing things so they didn’t draw a crowd. The glass flew back into place again. She made a mental note to carve strengthening runes into the corners. Twice in one week was just ridiculous, they were magic users! Another moment had the bookshelves resettled with the books righting themselves into the correct places. Ron cottoning on to her plan set the stores cleaning supplies to work with a twirl of his wand.

If Harry had wanted to scream before he definitely wanted to now two magic users exposing magic like they had was nothing but to have two more come in and start waving their wands around like they were flags at a football game was just obscene. Knowing there was nothing for it now he moved on, taking the file from the owl he tipped the bird two knuts. Deciding the files was a matter for later he just pocketed them.

“Well?” Hermione and Ron were both giving Harry pointed looks. As if he was to blame.

Ted in the background holstered his weapon. He didn’t want to because it didn’t look like anything had been stopped merely cleaned up plus the four of them had yet to put away their… sticks but he needed the information they were about to reveal. It would be the most he had gotten in the last four days. Other than the fact that they were more than they appeared with more skills than they liked to present.

“Ugh, ‘Mione you know about as much as I do.” Harry groaned, he shot their lone customer or rather the lone stalker a look, flicked his wand towards the doors, they were officially closed for the day.

“It’s simple really, Harry told me when he bought this place that it had been built back when the native faes were still living in the area.” Luna was smiling brightly again. Nothing could really dim her glow with going to an extreme. “Hello, Edward!” She waved at the blond man from her seat at the bar between the stores. She summoned a tea set with a few snacks from Harry's side as well as some books from Hermione's. 

Harry watched her set up and knew just knew that the next few minutes were going to be interesting. He glanced to the cleaning utilities that were making a decent headway even if Crookshanks was giving them a hard time. Another glance this time at his friends and his stalker led to him being the first to move. He sat on Luna’s right immediately being served tea just the way he liked it with two biscuits in the side. Ron moved next, he received the same but Ron would never change his stomach still made the big decisions for him. Hermione stared at Ted her wands still out before nodding to their little tea party. They moved together sitting on either side of Ron who had placed himself opposite of Luna. Neither Hermione nor Ted as far as he had seen really drank tea so large cups of coffee were summoned over for them. Hermione got a plate with two biscuits while Ted, a plate with a single raspberry tart sat. Luna hummed merrily while she waits for us to doctor our drinks and take a bite or two of our snacks.

“So-” Harry tried to start when it became clear that Ted was content to watch if only because he was staring at Luna with a very peculiar look. Maybe that had something to do with the name she had called him.

“Harry, please read your letter.” Luna didn’t even look up from where she was stirring what looked like yellow sugar into her tea, probably that mix of sunflower petals and sugar she was telling him about the other day. 

“Er, right.” The letter was both shorter than he had hoped but still filled with more information than he had at first suspected. 

 

Mr. Potter

 

We at MACUSA are not sure how you managed to come across such a man in the short time you have been a citizen here in the States but we have gathered as much as we were able. Seems Mr. Ted Forrester is more dangerous than first thought we have put copies of the files in the letter. Hope it helps.

 

       Sincerely,

       The Office of Information and Research

 

Birth Name: Ted, Theodore Forrester

Alias: Edward

Nickname: Death

Age: Unknown, estimated over 30

Known Associates: Anita Blake, Bernardo Spotted Horse, Otto Jefferies, Donna Parnell, with two kids, Peter and Becca

 

He is considered a Federal Marshal by the American government but was trained as a monster hunter before then. He is ex-military trained under a man named Van Cleef, no information could be found on said trainer. His monster kill count is only topped just recently by Ms. Anita Blake. 

 

That was it, not a lot of information on the man but from the looks of it, MACUSA didn’t uphold with monster hunting. Harry sighed, he now knew more of the man that was stalking him but it lent nothing to why he was doing it unless he suddenly took on the job for a hefty sum. Attached to the bottom of the page was a little note that stated, Be on guard around this man they say he is closer to Anita Blake than previously stated and having both of them against you would spell your death. It wasn’t signed and appeared to be typed out, must have been a dicta-quill. 

“Well, that was only slightly informative.” Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. Luna just giggled. 

“The pimplies have to keep their secrets to Harry.” 

 

“Doesn’t make it any more bearable than before, Luna.”

“Would one of you care to enlighten the rest of us?” Hermione finally snapped. Took her longer than usual, wonder what caused that.

“We got a reply back on the information search for our friend here.” He waved the papers in Ted’s general direction.

“Should we be discussing this with said person actually here?” Ron this time. Again they seemed to have gained some patience. Must be the sex, because neither of them used to be able to hold on this long. 

“Of course he should be here,” Luna shouted around her sip of tea. “He’s going to help us with the locals after all.” She was as smug as Luna could get.

Harry continued like she hadn’t just confused everyone though from the look in Ted’s eye he knew what she meant and hadn’t liked the insinuation. “It only has a few basic bits of info, looks like Ted’s secrets are pretty well hidden.” Harry handed the sheet to Ron who scanned it quickly once, twice then a third time while Hermione glanced over one look was all she needed to understand everything.

“So which do you prefer Edward or Ted?” Hermione was looking the man in the eyes, she noted how tense the man got and knew they had him.

“You can call me Edward for now.” The accent was gone along with the good ol’ boy act. Harry saw the difference immediately. This man was trained and trained well in all this, things just got a little more dangerous. Setting his wand on the table Harry decided to be ready in case things went to pot, which knowing the infamous Potter Luck it was sure to do just that. Luna went back to humming while she munched on snacks. 

“Why have you been watching us?” Ron demanded Gryffindor strength and all that. “What do you want from us?” They sat in silence. “Well!?” Nothing.

“Look, Edward. I don’t know why your bloody watching us but we didn’t do anything wrong. We came here legally with permissions from the state, the government knows we are here. Hell Ron and Hermione are getting their GEDs. We run a bookstore and a coffee shop, who could possibly think we are a threat!?” Harry was shouting by the time he got to the end of his tirade. 

Hermione was nodding along while Ron itched towards his wand. When all he got was a blank stare for his efforts he summoned a file of papers from his office. It took a moment but once they appeared he threw them at the man still watching him.

“There you want to question us this is what you want to know isn’t it?” Harry had thrown his personnel file at the man. He chose to leave Ron and Hermione’s alone as what they wanted the man to know was their business but after so many years in the British magical community, he was used to having so many people know everything there was to know about him.

The man glanced down before making eye contact winter blue against emerald green. The other man’s hand darted out quickly, he was flicking through the folder briskly. He would scan a page and move on. This folder held Harry’s birth certificate, passport, his parents, his godfather and his honorary godfather and his wife's death certificates, the last report from his recent doctor’s visit as well as his papers proving he was Teddy's godfather and secondary caregiver. What Harry didn’t know was that there were two new additions to the folder both newspaper clippings one about the night his parents were murdered and the other about Harry finally defeating the man thus ending the war. 

Ted was silent for a long while after he finished reading the offering. Three of the four magic users before him were watching him tensely while the fourth was more amused by her tea it seemed but then again the girl was a little strange with her turnip earrings and her cork necklace. This was not how he thought this request would go. It was very interesting information and it told him very little about the characters before him and it was clear that while Harry Potter may be willing to share his background the others were not.

“My name is Luna Lovegood, I come from Devon. I went to school with them but was a year below them. I am just a week shy of turning seventeen years old. The nargles have been bothering me a lot since they crossed the pond so I came too.” The blonde girl grabbed Harry’s hand with a misty smile. 

“Luna you don’t have to,” Harry told her softly.

“Well, if I’m going to be staying here I want to be trusted too.” Luna was grinning broadly. Harry froze, Luna was… moving in?

“You mean that?” Ron blurted. Next, to him Hermione was looking conflicted she wanted another female around because Harry and Ron always seemed to outnumber her but Luna was very… different. She hardly got along with her but she was still a welcome addition to their little family.

“The pimplies told me I was needed here so here I am.” She nodded like it was already a done deal. 

Harry let out a barking laugh. “You're very welcome here Luna!”

“As nice as this reunion is I need to know a little more about you before I share why I was given the task to watch you... four.” Edward interrupted. 

“Does this have anything to do with the woman Anita Blake?” Hermione put in. Edward just looked at her, but it was enough. Edward could give any Slytherin lessons on how to keep a blank face. If things continued like this nothing was going to get done for days.

“Yes,” Luna answered for him long and drawn out. She had stopped fidgeting to stare ahead. “Edward and Anita are part of a set Death and War travel together.” Harry stiffened Death again, Edwards nickname… would it follow him everywhere? 

“Luna?” Harry whispered reluctantly. 

“We aren’t here to challenge the king or his people, we wish for peace, for a home. The lillybyes sent us here for it.” Luna looked now at Edward as she shared her message.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared a look before they turned to look at the man of the hour it seems. Though Harry did spare a thought to what was causing all the trouble in the stores, there was more time for that later it would seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That brick wall in front of me is high... I'm not to sure when the next update will happen I've got to think about how to do the next section but I'm drawing serious blanks.


	13. Welcome to the Circus

“I need to make a call.” Edward stood, walked out the front door and stood just in view. 

Ron had his wand out, pointed in an instant. “I don’t trust the git. He reminds me of the old days.”

“We don’t need to trust him we need to know the who’s and the whys,” Hermione told him. Sniping at it each like that reminds him of the days in the tent. Back then the tension between the two of them back then was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Harry was beginning to think all the fight was foreplay to them. It could explain way more about the two of them than he was willing to even think about.

“He’s probably contacting his employer. He would need to know what he can tell us.” Harry offered. Luna seemed to have finished with her side of the conversation, she was pulling out the supplies she would need to make a bottle cap necklace from her pocket. ‘Helps to be prepared for anything?’ Harry thought.

“Yea well I don’t like it why can’t we just slip him some veritaserum or hit him with a truth spell, get what we want a be done with this whole thing?” Ron was getting red in the face and then a man nicknamed Death for reasons unknown to them at the moment outside his high but legal kill count had spent the last four days watching them. Harry and Hermione suspected that he had gone this route because others hadn’t proven very fruitful.

Ron was a pureblood wizard so he legally didn’t exist in the muggle world till they had arranged his papers with MACUSA who tried there best to give him a paper trail but even backdating things could only do so much. While Hermione and Harry had vanished from the muggle world to attend Hogwarts, putting huge holes into their lives which were patched but any skilled spy could see it for what it was. Plus they showed up at a random town just shy of turning eighteen with two stores and a strange floating ability they weren’t afraid to show off. Then there was the fact that one side of the store held the largest collection of assorted preternatural books this side of the world had to offer. Yea, totally not suspicious. If Harry was honest he knew something like this would happen but he had hoped it would take longer than it had.

“We can’t just attack a muggle we are already going to have to explain the magic we used to him, going on the offense would just make it worse.” Hermione lectured. She pulled her book bag up and began rifling through it.

“Oh, yea that's right! You two got out of class early today what’s up?” Green eyes followed his friend as she searched through her bag obviously looking for something important, neither of the two students answered him, focused on whatever was hiding in there.

“Well, uh. Ah Hah!” Hermione’s arm had disappeared into the bag during her search but at least she found what she was looking for. “This is why.” She passed Harry a folded up piece of paper, no wonder she had a hard time locating it in her bottomless bag.

“Oookay?” 

“You have to unfold it, Harry.” Ron, the one with common sense this time, or was it sass? It revealed an advertisement for Festival the ended with a night at a… circus? Harry was more than a little confused by the clowns with fangs. 

“Apparently, the whole town is out getting ready for this event including our teachers so we get a half day!” Excitement laced the usually very studious girl's voice. It was odd because she usually got a little crazy about attending school. After all getting expelled was a fate worse than death to her at one point in time. Ron and Harry shared a look with raised eyebrows and all, they burst out laughing as only old friends could. Hermione huffed at her boys, they could be such boys sometimes.

“We should go if we can!” Harry offered still laughing.

Edward was still talking on the phone outside but it looked like he was wrapping it up. Guess it was time to get back to work. The man made his way back in, duster snapping behind him very reminiscent of their old potion master. He didn’t wait to get back to them before starting in on them. “The center powers for the town have requested your presence tonight at the Circus of the Damned.”

“Circus of the Damned?” Blurted out of their red-headed friend before they could catch what the blonde man meant. 

“Yes,” He drew out slowly. “The large active center about a block up the road from here?” He received blank looks from all four magic users for his troubles. “I’ll drive then.” 

“Why do they want to see us?” For all that they had been through, they were still confused about why someone would want to see them now that they were away from the war and the press. They were just teenagers after all what could they do for this man or his employer? Looks like they were about to find out.

“Don’t worry, this is exactly what you three need.” An overly cheery misty voice offered. “Be true to them and it will go very well. Though we should be going now.” Luna laced her arm with Harry's grabbed the flyer and they were off. Edward just watched them leave never taking his eye off any of the four very unknown unpredictable people. He didn't understand why they would risk so much to bring these people to the base but he trusted that Jean-Claude's guards could handle it. 

Blue and brown eyes met quickly before they followed after their friend at a much more sedated pace. A sense of foreboding covered them like a dense fog. This little adventure was becoming more than that and they still didn't discuss what was damaging the store.

“Crookshanks your on guard duty,” Hermione told her puffy orange cat who watched her with harsh gleaming eyes from his spot on the floor. He would do what he could but he was after all just a cat but nothing would threaten his lady like this. Not on his watch.

They all piled into Edwards SUV Harry sat passenger seat, while Ron, Hermione, and Luna piled into the back. Luna was the only one even remotely calm. Edward keeps a good face and posture but there was an underlying tension in his body. The Golden Trio though sat in silence, wands out. This could be the end of them, they may have just gotten into the car with someone who would lead them to their death. Moody would have been pissed to see them fall into this kind of situation ‘Constant Vigilance!’ and all that. 

The Circus came into view. It an affront to the poor Brits sense. Neon Lights, Clowns with fangs, a necromancer clearly escorting a body around, the smell of fried food and vomit. There were people every of all ages and hardly enough space to breath. Hermione and Harry had seen a circus before but this was entirely new to them. While Ron and Luna were looking around in wide-eyed curiosity.

They all shared a look before Edward stepped off to the meetup location. The magic users held back on the comments not like they would have heard each other over the general screaming of the local populous. A man with overly pronounced muscles and a black shirt stood against a wall, then when a tent flap was moved revealed a door. One secret knock later and they were in. The Golden Trio were on high alert. This was them walking into the jaws of the dragon. They were putting themselves at risk, this had a ridiculously high chance of going south. They fell into a formation they hadn’t used since the Final Battle but it was as easy as breathing, adjusting for Luna was second nature. Even for all her misty behavior she was focused, wand out, knees tense. She was ready. Edward raised an eyebrow at the group while the armed guards were less than happy with the obvious battle stations they had taken up so naturally. 

“No weapons,” Another muscle-bound guard grunted. 

“We came here because of him,” Ron gestured to Edward. 

“Exactly, we keep our ‘weapons’ or we leave.” Hermione stood straight looking the man in the eye and it was because of this that she was able to catch the change, it lasted half a second but it was enough, this man and more than likely every other man dressed like him was a were. Things just got a lot more dangerous. 

“Whether they keep their ‘wands’ or not doesn’t matter they can attack all the same without them,” Edward told them before gesturing towards the stairs. Now everyone was scowling at each other. What a way to start things out with the local preternaturals. 

Ambling down the oddly spaced stairs all Hermione could think was the stairs were built for the weres when they were shifted. It was awkward going but went quickly enough. Soon the group could be found at the bottom of the stairs slightly winded and more than a little annoyed. Who knew how long they had spent just trying to get down the stairs. 

“So where to now?” Harry sniped at Edward. They were in a dark corridor at the end of some very long equally as dark stairs in what could possibly be the enemies territory. He had the right to be testy.

“This way, to the main room.” Guard A threw out, he took the lead, the magic users were ushered behind them. Guard B followed behind them and Edward took up the rear no need to let the unpredictable group of ‘magic’ users go unwatched. One doorway shrouded with thick white curtains later revealed a large room with antique furniture, an overly generous black fireplace with a portrait above it. All in all a powerful image. 

Edward slipped into the room behind them, moving further in getting the attention of the people gathered around the fire. There was a mass of people all dressed in a variety of clothes. Hermione was blushing at the sight of them, Ron’s ears were red and it was spreading with every second he looked at them, Luna just smiled at everything, while Harry was trying to look at everything and nothing. 

A man with a mass of deep blue almost black curls, a shirt whiter than the man’s own skin with lace and ruffles, he wouldn’t have looked out of place standing next to the dress robes Ron had almost worn to the Yule Ball all those years ago. It was only when he stepped away from the bloody red chase that the rest of his outfit was exposed skin-tight leather trousers from the tiny amount visible, they were hidden behind thigh-high leather boots laced all the way up. Harry wanted to drool just as much as he wanted to step away from it all. 

“Welcome, mes sorciers.” He practically purred, this man’s voice wrapped around the room like silk. Harry had the sudden feeling like this was all going to go to hell sooner than even the Potter Luck would have prescribed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews they definitely help me work out how the next chapter should be. 
> 
> Also I feel the need to point out that these will follow the books pretty closely with some changes due to magic being a thing and the Potter Gang being part of this but that also means that the sex is going to be a major part of this. 
> 
> Still working on a ship for Harry ^.^ I won't be pairing him with Edward as I like Donna and her children. I have somewhat of an idea of what I intend to do so hopefully it works out ^.^


	14. Introductions to Some

The magic users seemed to have stepped into another realm where beautiful men and women were strategically placed so that everyone was visible all the while showing off a clear hierarchy. The head of which had just greeted them with a roll of power and a teasing smile? Harry shook his head no need to be distracted even if there was so much to be distracted by. Even though not everyone looked to be entirely happy to surround the man it was still more than the four English people were expecting. Not one of them could keep a blush from their checks.

“Whats all this then?” Ron blurted never one for patience or tact. 

The ringleader of this little troop frowned. “You do not like it?” The man's French accent was prominent. Harry shot a sharp look at his redheaded friend to control his mouth no need to potentially make this situation worse. 

“What is all this?” He could taste the other man's energy easily especially after he flexed it across the room like that, he was a vampire. There were vampires in England but they were nothing like this or maybe that was just magic using vampires? It would be something to think about but at another time. He needed to focus on the now, unfortunately, he had never been good at politics, human or otherwise. Judging by Hermione's wince it was pretty obvious too. Oh well to late now besides why pretend to be something he's not.

“I see, this is our welcome to you, mes sorciers. To show who we are.” The man didn't offer anything else.

“Brilliant job you're doing but you've been watching us for the last week and have us at the disadvantage. We don't even know your names better yet why we're here.” Seems like the other three were content to let Harry speak for them though Ron was turning red around the ears. The room which had previously been so untouchable, yet so welcoming was so awkward now. Oops, looks like we threw off their groove.

“Well, this worked out well for us didn’t.” A man seated very close to the dark haired vampire complained this man had a lion mane of his own in a soft golden brown. This new speaker lounged in his seat in skin-tight leather pants and that was it, two people sat at his feet curled into those legs but leaving his bare feet to the view of the room. He reclined in his seat like a king. Harry fleetingly thought he would look like a regular bloke if only he wore more clothes.

“What were you trying to do anyway?” Hermione was tentative she had also noted the amount of vampires and weres in the room. Their situation just kept getting better and better. 

A tall man with long golden hair standing not to far off from the two that had just spoken gave a pained chuckle. “You do not know?” This one also carried a French accent like a warm cloak.

“Would we be asking if we did?” Ron, he was always quicker to anger than his friends and in situations where they didn’t truly know what the outcome would be but it wasn’t too life-threatening yet he was always faster to snap than even Harry.

“Ron.” That’s all it took, Harry stepped up. Now was not the time to dissolve into petty squabbles. “How about we play the name game for a moment as you have us at the disadvantage, you know us but we don’t know you.” Harry offered to the gathering of people in front of him. Luna leaned into his side, smiling nearly blindly at the people.

“Well, he is the King.” The blonde girl offered. Several of the carefully staged people in the room looked at her then. Luna always was one for blending in unless she made her presence known but once she did, well one never did forget she was there again.

“Yes,” The lead vampire drawled with a smile. “I am Jean-Claude, Master of the City. This,” He waved a hand at the long-haired blond vampire. “Is mon Témoin, Asher.”

The were that had spoken earlier rolled his neck so he looked at them, it was pretty rude from where the Brits stood but they let it slide, this one probably has some serious personality issues. “Richard, Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan.” He said no more.

Another man stepped forward from the gathering, unlike everyone else he wore a suit. It fit the man perfectly, framing his six-foot-tall frame and accenting his dark skin. “I am Rafael, King or rather Rom to the Dark Crown Clan. Leader of the wererats.” Harry recognized the arrogance in the man’s face, this was the were that had visited their shop when they had first opened. The only were to do so.

“Did you not like the sweets?” The green-eyed wizard asked before he could truly think about it. Oops looks like no one was doing much thinking before they spoke. Deciding it was too late to think about it he tilted his head to the side looking at the man. “I had thought that you would like them?” 

“I tried them.” The man, Rafael, offered. 

“And?” Harry was eager to know what the other man thought.

“Why did you offer me those?” 

Harry frowned at him, “I thought you’d enjoy them, I was questioning which one was better but you never came back so…”

“Well- “ Rafael was interrupted before he could really answer Harry.

“We could talk about that another time.” Hermione, time to get back to business it seems. Rafaels black eyes narrowed at her. Harry was really hoping the man's arrogance wasn’t going to be a problem but the way he wore it in his face was a bit too telling, then again it could be one of those Slytherin mask things. Hmm, seems like he would need watching, much like everyone else in this room.

“Yes, I suppose so. Jean-Claude, why did you have Edward here watching us?” Harry turned just enough to see the other man but keeping the rest of the room in view. He didn’t necessarily like having the guards behind him but he trusted that Ron and Hermione would keep an eye out. Luna was good in a fight but she didn’t see as much as the trio had, she didn’t know how they worked as a team, for now, she was an anomaly to the plan.

“Shall we all have a seat to discuss this, gentlemen, ladies?” The French man purred out, that little power play was going to get boring fast. 

“I’m rather content to stand actually.” The green-eyed wizard told him.

“This will be a longer conversation than you would at first guess.” The Ulfric stated in lieu of straight up asking them to rethink that. 

Hermione looked over the full sitting room with a bit of reluctance. “Then perhaps we should move this to somewhere more able to handle this many people?”

“Allow us a moment not all who are here will be staying for this conversation.” A flutter of a lacy sleeve from the dark-haired vampire had people moving.

“You wanted them here to meet us, why send them away before you introduce them?” Harry asked him. Vampire politics were weird. 

Asher laughed from his spot beside Jean-Claude, “Petite émeraude has you there. Much like your Anita, isn’t he?”  The blonde moved just enough for a curtain of blonde hair to further cover his face.

“Perhaps,” Jean-Claude allowed for a moment, then with a raise of his hand everyone was moving again, and that meant everyone. The magic users stepped together, closing ranks. Whoever these people were they were a tad bit disorganized. The group of them narrowed eyes at the overly graceful bodies flouncing around the room, this was doing stellar things for their PTSD. Edward watched them close ranks like trained soldiers, this was an interesting tidbit to add to the information he had already gathered on them.

Shifters and vampires brushed past them, there was too much energy in the air to many people walking past, the trio moved closer Luna in the center. Wands out. They each shared the same thought, ‘What have we gotten ourselves into?’

Then suddenly the people cleared, more lounge chairs that matched the previous ones were added to the one already there. The weres and the vampires lounged across some of those seats while some chose to remain on the floor. In the end, with all of them settled, there was one long lounge chair. For a fleeting moment, the emerald-eyed wizard among them thought that the lounge wouldn’t look out of place in the Malfoy’s sitting room. Far to fancy to be comfortable. Once glance around put four guards, at least one doorway and the fireplace directly behind them should they sit in the seat left for them. 

There was a sinking feeling that they were going to have to sit there no matter what, even if it did leave their backs wide open. Harry withheld his sigh and made the first move, letting him magic leak out to fill the space as he did so. This conversation kept getting more and more stressful. The other three followed his lead, sitting around him only after he had taken his seat. Jean-Claude, Asher, and Richard were seated across from them, Rafael and two other powerful weres stood behind them while three sat on the floor in front.  Edward was off to the side from the group placing him on their side but not with them not really. Still, they were artfully arranged in a show of power and unity. Yep, there was nothing in Harry that allowed him to breathe, he could feel the tension in the air. This was going to be a very informative investigation into each other. Here’s hoping we don’t all kill each other while we’re at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little harder to get out than others and I fear the next one will be as well, but since I'm currently stuck indoors due to the Hurricane I suppose I have plenty of time to work on it. Not sure when it will be out but hopefully soon.
> 
> Also I love these reviews with tips and things!


	15. Discussions

They settle into the surprisingly comfortable seat with ease, though their bodies were tense each of them relying on the other to keep an eye out for sudden movement. Harry let his magic feel the room, touch each person gently getting a feel for them before moving on. Everyone in the room was looking at him.

“That is very rude, petit sorcier,” Jean-Claude whispered through the room, his power trying to cover Harry's like a cloak. Harry's magic was different though it didn't balk at the touch of the vampire's power but purred curling and teasing, playing with the mob's energy like two baby lion cubs would. Harry was left breathless, this man's energy was delicious. Knowing he couldn't groan aloud he settled for answering the Vampire King.

“It was either this or we weren't going to sit here.” Harry gulped out a little breathy.

“It's distracting,” The Ulfric snarled from his pouting spot near the Vampire King.

“Yes,” One word and the subject was dropped. “What has brought the four of you to our fine city?” Jean-Claude queried.

“The direct approach… that's new.” Ron nudged Harry and they shared an amused glance.

“I find at times it’s best to, as you would say ‘get to the point’?” The Vampire King appeared to be amused by the whole situation, like have the three now four of them watched only to be caught then practically kidnapping them was a regular business. Who knew maybe for him it was?

“We moved to get away from England.” Their bushy haired witch offered in before her boys could do or say something rude.

“Yea, before the Ministry got a hold of us and our lives went fuck all,” The gangly ginger muttered to himself, too bad everyone in the room he hadn't wanted hearing that was preternatural or sitting right next to him. He got a sharp pinch to his leg for his trouble.

“Yes, we are aware of such things. Our records have the three or is it four of you now moving quickly with full citizenship squared away, no?” The Malfoy look-alike stated or was it asked?

“Yes.” Hermione had taken over the question and answer portion it seems.

“I don't have time for this. What are you four doing here? What are your plans for us? Why this town?” Patience was a virtue it would seem the local wolf leader was sorely lacking. The Vampire King and his golden-haired second both sighed at the wolf.

“Richard, this is not how we handle such situations.” A gentle reprimand that had the wolf in question scowling at the King.

The trio shared a look while Luna just smiled, the group of leaders that had gone through all this work to watch them, to gather information on them only to come up with nothing was really just trying to protect their own. Hermione crossed her arms uncomfortably her glamour always itched when she got sudden realizations which seemed to be all the time these days. Ron studied the room before he gave Harry the go ahead. These may be preternatural people but they clearly had no idea what to do with four honest to god wand waving magic users. Harry, on the other hand, could understand where the people gathered were coming from, he had been there before after all.

“Look,” He called the attention of the silently squabbling trio seated directly across from them, with a sudden thought to get the other people's names he went on. “We came here to truly start our lives, America the land of opportunity and all that. We, well Ron, Hermione and I hadn't known you all even existed. I mean we knew you existed but see the local powerful players hadn't been part of our plan. Blimey, we already had trouble with some barmy old bats thinking we wanted their spot as top coven in the city!” Harry shook his head he really couldn't believe some people.  “Look, we came to this town to make a living to start our lives as adults the way we wanted to, no other reason .”

The Vampire King and a few of his people nodded at this, finally, they were making progress even if it was because their wild wolf had lost his temper. Edward though couldn't let this rest, the older vampires were more likely to forget but he as a man of this century knew that legal adults in the States or in certain parts of Europe had to be eighteen to do certain things.

“My information put only one of you as a legal adult in the States.” The mercenary watched for any kind of tell.

The trio all raised an eyebrow at the man in sync, something they had picked up from Snape, “Was that a question?”

This caused the Vampire King and his Kiss to laugh, his power flowing over them all to caress along flesh he shouldn't be. “Mes sorcier have you there, Edward.” 

The man only scowled, “Granger is the only eighteen-year-old among you four, while you two are just seventeen. Even with as little time as I had would, I was informed that the girl who joined you today, Luna Lovegood is only sixteen.” 

The others seemed the zero in on this information. “What has four children coming here by themselves?” The wolf leader was at it again, only this time he was pretty confused. The other magic users turn to look at Harry who shrugged.

“Don’t look at me, I'm an orphan.” He was smiling and in the air as if they really shouldn’t ask him, but it didn’t meet his eyes. Two of his little friends flinched as his admittance while the blonde girl merely closed her eyes. The couple shared a look between them before the girl sighed.

“Why does our age have anything to do with this? Were you not questioning us to see if we were here to try and overthrow the ruling power?” Hermione made eye contact with the wolf as she answered. She did have a point.

“You’re so young.” He muttered in return not that it prevented anyone from hearing him.

“I would have thought age was just a number among this crowd,” Harry asked, head tilted in confusion.

There was laughter and muttering from the crowd at that one, Asher smirked at the boy see what he was getting at but knowing it would fall short with Richard. The wolf simply had too many issues to let something like that lie where it had fallen. Based on the scowl it looked like the man was going to lecture about things, again. The man had only been Ulfric for a short time and he seemed to be letting it go to his head.

Said Ulfric sat up tension radiating, he hardly knew these people why was he going all out… maybe they just reminded him of his student… maybe they reminded him of himself before all this… who knew. “You’re just children, where are your parents?”

The four magic users stiffen, only Harry relaxed again immediately. He smiled. Ron surged forward but Hermione still beat him to it, while Luna glared eyes focusing on one topic rather person for the first time since she entered the room. “That’s none of your concern, we are here for our own reasons. We owe you, people, nothing.” Hermione actually stood as if to leave.

Several people in the room tensed at once, the guards stepped forward at the ready.

“Richard here does not speak for us all.” The lead vampire offered the wolf a single look, but 9the flair in magic made the magic users aware of the true consequences of the man’s question.

“You know who we are, it was obvious what we’re doing in this town so perhaps now you could tell us why we suddenly became a threat? We made no move on you or yours so why?” A calculating look settled into their gingers face.

A blond wolf seated on the floor by the alphas of this little group chuckled.  “Remind you of anyone do they? My names Jason, nice to meet you.” 

“Harry, this is Ron his girlfriend Hermione and this is Luna.” Harry offered, pointing to the other people in his troupe.

“Nice to finally have names to go with those faces.” Jason smiled eyes shining, practically oozing flirtation.

It seemed it was Hermione’s turn to be confused, “We never did introduce ourselves did we?” That confusion turned into a frown as she looked at her friends as if to say, ‘What are we even doing?’

‘Lovely, first we get interrogated, informed that our use of magic was rude, questioned about how we can be in charge of our own lives and now we find out that not all of them even knew our names… Yep, things were going just fabulously.’ Harry couldn’t help but snark to himself. ‘Maybe it was time to wrap this up.’ Standing caused the not only the guards but everyone else in the room to tense but there was no way the four magic users would be staying much longer. “Not that this whole little… meeting hasn’t been fun but we will be leaving now. We didn’t come to usurp anyone and you are more than welcome to visit us in the shop -”

Luna interrupted, “Shops since I plan on staying I’ll need a place too.” Harry grinned at her, happy that she was going to stick around for a while, though the idea did mean talking to MACUSA again. That’ll be fun. 

“-Shops. We live there and as I’m sure you are aware we are studying for our various degrees from there. Stop by have some tea, we are open rather late and we have an assortment of treats or books that you lot might be interested in.” Ron, Hermione, and Luna each stood next to him wands slipping into waiting hands.

“We will have a few guards escort you out.” Jean-Claude stood as well preparing to instruct some of his people to do just that.

“No need we have our own means of transportation that’s a bit more instant if that’s alright?” Harry asked but only received blank stares.

“The lobby of the shop guys, we still have to take care of our violent guest sometime tonight.” Hermione nodded to Harry glad he had some type of plan, she grabbed Ron who was still working on his apparition license in the US, one quiet pop later and they were gone. Luna patted Harry’s arm before she too left. All around him guards drew their weapons and pointed them towards Harry who still stood before them.

“Relax, if I had wanted to attack you lot I would have done it by now. That was just them leaving, nothing more nothing less. You seem all seem to be very afraid of something, I don’t know what it is but you have no reason to fear us we left Britain to escape the prosecution of our people, we have no desire to start some kind of turf war with your people,” He looked Jean-Claude directly in his cerulean blue eyes this time. “We just left a war, no need to start another one. Look, stop by the shop any of you, I’ve got some foods that I’d like an opinion on. Everybody's welcome.” Harry paused. He sighed and then let his expression pass from his face eyes going dead as he looked out. “But know if you lot try anything, raise a hand to my family well there are worse things in life than death, and I’ve already died once.” The threat fell where he stood, the entire room very tense. 

Richard could see it in those emerald green eyes, this boy could and would kill them all if he needed too. He wanted to shudder, those eyes reminded him so much of someone else’s he couldn’t help but wonder what this boy had seen, what he had done to get that expression to fall so naturally. 

Edward watched the discussion before him, making note of silent cues and keywords. He knew more about the four magic users in this one meeting then he had in the several days of observation, it made him wonder who they really were and how they managed at such young ages to have seen so much without it being documented anywhere. This would require more information, maybe it was time to call in a few favors to see what else could be dug up on this group.

With death in his eyes, the boy sighed and the look was gone, like a switch, turned off. That was even more unsettling than the look had been. This boy had killed before but why? Harry shook his head at the lot, raised his wand just a smidge and he was gone from the room with a loud crack. He really needed to practice his apparition skills. Jean-Claude watched as his guest threatened him with eyes like hers and couldn't help but feel very curious about the boy and how the future would change because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! New chapter ^.^ Hows everybody doing? Sorry this took a little longer than I would have liked this chapter was a bit of a beast and I've been working on a piece to submit to a writing competition so who even knows. Please tell me what you think, and as always I'd love to hear about what you would like to see in future chapters.


	16. A Tree

The landing behind his chain of stores was rough, he nearly hit the ground. He was slightly blinded by his rage but he knew it would pass, seems people were out for number one no matter where you went. Harry could understand that just a tiny bit, he had moved himself and his friends to America in a selfish bid for normalcy after all. Though now it seems kind of pointless, what with the local's thoughts on their presence. Who knew the center of preternatural people was so, tense, assuming and judgemental. Harry ran a hand over his face,  before heading. Time to deal with the ghost? Presence, fuck it had been a long night and they still had to run the store for a while. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to close early tonight?

“Don't let the nargles get you down Harry. It'll be alright.” Luna had appeared out of nowhere at his side. “The wolfies will see first and the others will follow.” She patted his hand before wandering into the room where Ron and Hermione waited. She was barefoot again.

Not willing to question his friend he pushed onward.

“Har-” Hermione started or tried to but he cut her off. 

“Let's not okay. The vampires problem is there own, we have our own lives to live here and don’t need to get mixed up in there's.” Harry blatantly ignore Lunas giggling off to the side. Ron had nodded along, but Hermione didn’t look convinced. Harry could just tell that she wasn't going to let this just go, it made him a little more tired on the inside. She let it go for now and instead dropped three large tombs on the table her research face on. 

Harry and Ron shared a look of amusement, this was a part of Hermione they hoped never went away. She flicked through pages at mach five muttering to herself. Ron sat to stare at his girlfriend, she was attractive in just about everything she did but research Hermione was one of his favorites. Harry shook his head, Ron was always lusting after her while she was too occupied to see it. He was pretty sure that’s what leads to most of their arguments in the first place. 

Luna was new to the Hermione Research party, she always seemed to be busy hunting something or other while they had been at Hogwarts but now, well looks like it helps to have a Ravenclaw in the mix. “Here, try this one.” She passed them a rather smaller book if Harry had to guess it would hold hardly two hundred pages. He didn’t doubt she knew exactly what they were facing Luna had a way of knowing things.

Hermione was in the zone though, she merely continued to mutter to herself while she flipped through her chosen text. Another shared look between the boys had one of them reaching for the book while the other went for tea. Harry personally wished he had gone for tea while Ron read but they both knew Harry was better at skimming through text and actually retaining the information. Luna was seated on the floor next to Crookshanks watching who knows what. As luck would have it Luna was correct Harry found what they were looking for first as Hermione's muttering got crazier. It seems that the Americans were fond of building on land they shouldn’t have inhabited in the first place. 

“Ugh, we are going to have to report this to MACUSA.” Harry groaned finally garnering the attention of his friends. “Looks like we have one of these possible problems.  One, the muggles decided to build on ley lines inviting otherworldly beings here. Two, they cut down a druid's tree and the nature spirit is pissed. Three, this was a site for something horrendous that’s scarred the lands.”

Ron buried his face in his arms. This was so not what he wanted to deal with. Getting ready to unleash a whole swarm of groaning and complaining he was utterly unprepared for the bell over the door to ring out. The Golden Trio turned wands at the ready. The college students were laughing with each other happily, oblivious to the near-death experience they just had. Quick as a whip, the wands were away. Harry moved off to prepare the usual goods for a perfect study session as he was told once. This group were regulars, who he had always looked forward to seeing but tonight his heart pounded in his throat. 

The four students hardly noticed, two vanished deep into books, one with a book they brought with them and another following Hermione’s steps into a book from her shop. It was cute and relaxing to see that Hermione wasn’t alone in the world as a person who could virtually fall face first into a book. Three americanos, one caramel frappe, one cup of earl grey tea liberally sugared and a plate piled high with gingersnap cookies had the little study group set for another evening of torture, uh learning.

   Cleaning up after his mad dash kept Harry away from his own friends who were still working, even Ron was taking notes. He worked slowly, wiping down the counter where a little coffee had spilled. This only worked for a short while because soon everyone was settled down and the mess was gone, back to work for him then. 

As soon as he got close enough Hermione started in, “Look if the lands are scarred we can perform a cleanse and leave it at that but you're right if it is indeed one of the other options we will have to discuss it with MACUSA. Hopefully, it's not though because I really don't want to deal with anymore bureaucratic political nonsense at the moment.” Hermione stopped making any real sense or speaking at a volume the rest of her friends could hear, looks like crazy mutterings were in, again.

Ron smiled a bit offered a long suffered sigh but jumped to work on his muggle degree, this mathematics thing he was studying current was interesting but yet incredibly difficult. When he first started the program he had assumed it would be like arithmancy but it was so much more than that. Math would help distract him from his current problem, the vampire meeting he'd just left… no now was not the time to think on it, he wasn't sure he could be objective. No Ron focused on his math and the desire to pass his tests, academics never changed, there was so much to study and so little time.

Luna hummed, before seemingly taking pity on her poor friends, “The ley lines here are nice, it’s why the druids chose here to place their roots.” She was rocking side to side next to Crookshanks.

“So, there's literally nothing we can do about the being breaking things?” Ron threw down his pencil, more than a little-pissed off. It was just there luck it was more than one of those situations.

Luna giggled, “No, no, no,” She dissolved into giggles, “The whole is filled nothing enters nothing leaves.” 

The trio stared at her. Hermione moved to immediately dismiss her but believing in what she couldn’t see or explain through a book was never a strong point of hers. Ron just went back to math at least he knew why that made his brain hurt. However Harry stared longer, he knew Luna spoke in riddles, she had just given them the answer to this but how. He was frowning but mostly at himself for taking so long to understand what she meant. 

Something to do with the Druids and the ley lines…. The ley lines were a problem because they let things in when opened but the druid was also haunting the land because her tree had been lost, probably used to build these shops… Harry returned behind the counter to think and clean. It was easier to work things out while well working. Wait don’t druids die when their trees are cut? Unless oh…. Harry sighed feeling dumb the ley lines kept the druid alive and she stopped things from coming through even though to many doorways had been placed on an apparently larger than average ley line. Luna 2 Harry 0. Making up the girls favorite drink, peppermint hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon, he brought it to her and kissed her forehead. Luna was a good friend and he was glad to have her here. Especially if she kept saving him like that.

“So how do we talk to our druid guest?”

“You get a tree,” She answered as if they were talking about what color to paint the sun. Looks like he was going to be buying a tree sometime soon. Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on this for a while because I kept thinking I needed to reach two thousand words, and it was making the chapter difficult to write.  
> Anyhow, still got a long way to go and I'm hoping to bring in some more peeps from Harry's world before settling into Anita's completely. So tell me anybody you want to see make a new home in America?


	17. Neville Longbottom

That was how Harry and Luna found themselves in a nursery looking at shrubs.

“Luna,” Harry asked as she whispered to the leaves. “Don’t we need a tree for the druid?”

She giggled, “We aren’t shopping for our dear guest just yet, the humdingers say we don’t have to worry about them.” She pets the leaves of the plant in front of her before moving off to look at some cacti.

‘Wait, what?’ They had to come to all the way out to this nursery to look at possible plants only now we didn’t need one… Harry sighed, might as well have a look around. Who knows maybe he will find something for the garden he was planning to put out back. He had just picked up a small pot of a very sad looking poppy when Luna appeared at his elbow.

“That would look lovely in your shop Harry, but it’s time we get going the nargles told me we needed to be home soon.” With that, she fluttered away again just as gracefully as she came. Blonde hair floating all about, and a bright yellow sundress that flowed as if directed by an unknown breeze. From behind she looked like the picture perfect image of a sweet innocent and naive little girl but Harry knew better, hell anyone who paid attention to the Civil War in Magical Europe knew better. 

When Luna stopped by the door only to start bouncing Harry knew it was time to book it Luna was almost never antsy or nervous even in the worst conditions. They needed to leave, he threw some money down for the plant to pay the cashier and they were gone. Making it home in record time. By then Luna had calmed down infinitely, she flounced in immediately heading upstairs and Harry was left to wonder whether or not he had just fallen for a little manipulation on her part. It seemed very likely. Choosing to ignore it Harry went and put the droopy little poppy in the window. All it needed now was a little spritz of water and it would be good to go. A little magical tap on the poor flower had a gentle mist settle around it. Stand upright he nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud pop alerted him to a guest of the magic persuasion, that is unless the American weres or vampires had learned to apparate. Wand at the ready, tension high, ready for a fight he twisted. There in the middle of his cafe stood Neville Longbottom. 

“Neville!” Large tanned arms wrapped themselves around the scrawny raven-haired wizard.

“Harry! It's been ages,” Neville gushed. “I finally got everything together!” Harry was stunned arms still up as if to hug the air. Neville had already moved on to hug Luna with so much enthusiasm she was bent backwards.

Turning to look at Harry but never letting go of Luna Neville stunned him with, “I hope you have room for me in this little shoppette.” 

Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Of course Nev, we always have room for you.” With that Neville moved in with Luna in the shop on the opposite end of the strip. 

Harry watched Luna and Neville chat over tea, well rather he watched Neville make moon eyes at Luna who was rambling on about what sounded like her latest find. America apparently had a whole new level of  Watching the two of them together made him ache for something he couldn’t put into words. He was happy for them Ron had Hermione, Neville had Luna. It was cute seeing his friends pair off with someone they really loved. He chuckled to himself, time to get back to work. Though one stray thought did distract him, if Neville was here that means he really didn’t have to worry about their angry druid anymore. He reminded himself to tell Neville about it after he had caught up with Luna.

For now, he just wondered if this counted as his friends first real date? Harry let his happiness show, with every day, with every little thing that progressed just proved the war was done, that he didn’t have to make choices that would affect an entire nation anymore. That he could let somebody else hold up the world for a while. He went in the back to mix up some new sweets, specifically an apple tartlet that just so happened to be Neville's favorite. He flicked his wrist to the side turning on the radio in the back to play some soft instrumental music. He hummed along as he baked. 

Luna saw from the corner of her eye her first friend go in the back with a very happy smile on his face and was pleased. “Neville, would you like to set up a nursery here?” She was serious the usual misty quality to her words had stayed but her eyes met his with clear determination. 

Had this been anyone else Neville would have been floored at the abrupt change in conversation but this was Luna, she always spoke her mind even if no one could really understand what she meant. He knew her a little better than most, being refugees in a war camp together had a strange way of bringing people together. He knew she was more aware of the things going on around her then she let on just as he knew she was very careful in hiding that because she didn’t want people to use her for her abilities, she always knew more then she let on. He suspected she was some kind of seer but he wouldn’t pry or press. Besides working with plants always made him happy, he had intended to get his masters in herbology, maybe even teach but if Luna was suggesting he could make a living just by raising them for sale to the local he was more than happy to take on that role. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to play dumb, make her work for it. “Nursery? Here?”

“Nature magic is welcome here, the locals will love what spells you weave.” The blonde grasped onto callous fingers. Each callous marked his skill and effort in a greenhouse. She was excited to see what these hands would do. 

“I don’t know Luna I only just arrived in America what if MACUSA won’t let me?” He hadn’t even finished his ‘what if’s’ before Luna burst into giggles. Neville's heart pounded when she laughed like that like she had all the answers in the world. “I suppose it doesn’t matter though does it?”

She shook her head joyfully sending blonde locks floating around her. “A nursery, huh?” Neville sat back to think about it. He watched Luna flick her hair over each shoulder revealing plump radish earrings. He watched her play with her cork necklace and sip at her tea. While he looked at her he pictured this nursery, trust Luna to help him find something new to do with his life after he had just given up on teaching. 

The more Neville thought on the idea the more he liked it. Devoting his life to his plants, starting and ending each day surrounded by them. Yes, a nursery sounded amazing though he couldn’t help but wonder what had Luna offering him such a happy solution to his latest predicament when he hadn’t even given the situation some thought yet. Other people would probably have been annoyed with her suddenly having all the answers but it all honesty it was nice to know he could rely on her to help even when he didn’t know what to do or what his options were. 

Harry came back to their companionable silence holding a tray of apple tarts and another round of tea. “So Neville you got a place to stay or can I convince you to move into our little shopping strip here?” The raven-haired male asked while he set out the tea

Neville’s only response was to burst out laughing, seems like he wouldn’t have to worry about a thing here, his friends were going to help him get by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rushed, I just wanted Neville to get here and set him and Luna together ^.^
> 
> Suggestions, Recommendations, Critiques even pointing out spelling errors, it's all welcome and encouraged here.


	18. Just a Day

“So druids huh?” Neville asked over tea.

Magic at hand made the little florist pop into existence easily. They had lined the right side wall with some of the things a muggle florist would require but it was mostly for show. The wall of windows on the left side filled the store with natural lights. Still, Neville had called several house elves to get several muggle plants to fill the front room while the back room was expanded and filled to the brim with plants that are only found in the magical world. The man had commended his army of scurrying people with determination, he knew exactly where everything was meant to go. Luna and Neville were set to open shop by the end of the week. Harry thought it was very cute when they had taken the time to name the store, LL Herbage. Luna had painted up a logo quickly presenting it with pride and Neville hadn’t been able to say no. The two of them complemented each other very well. 

For now, though the two of them sat in his cafe drinking tea. In the last twenty-four hours, they had placed several plants all over the three stores, gifts to and from Neville. They hadn’t had any trouble from the druid since, but Harry wasn’t holding his breath, this was too easy an answer. Though it looks like they had forgotten to bring this up to the Neville in all the hubbub.

Chuckling, “Yep” He let the word pop. “Seems like the reason these shops sold at such a low price was because it was haunted. Just not by your regular ghosts.” 

Neville burst out laughing again, he hadn’t looked this bright in ages. It was incredibly good to see the war leave his face for a while, for him to no longer look so pensive. “Looks like that Potter Luck struck again.” 

“At least it wasn’t anything extraordinary this time,” Ron called from where he was doing homework with Hermione.

“Ha bloody ha Ron,” Harry returned. The other two boys shared a looked before letting out peels of laughter. Even Hermione let out a half aborted chirp at the terrible attempt at a pun.

Radish earrings swung as the blonde haired girl turned to look at the door, tonight they would have a few guests. She didn’t let her friends see her peeking through, no need for them to ask questions. She returned to her sketchbook, scratching out a nargle with color pencil. She let Harry explain the issues their surprise guest was bringing them while he caught up with Neville. They would do well here, she just hoped the others would get here soon, Harry was going to need some support from what family he had left for all that was coming.

*_*

Neville and Luna left to explore the city hour ago while Ron and Hermione retired to their room, Harry had sent a parting shot to remember their silencing charms which had gotten him a glare and a thumbs-up from them. Thus, for now, Harry was alone, well as alone as one could get with four college students in his lobby stressing out over multiple books while getting overhyped on coffee. 

Checking the clock on the wall between the stores proved it was five past eleven. They still have another four hours of work before he could close up. Harry sighed, this shop was something he had been dreaming of for a long time but he hardly had any customers, so he hadn’t needed to do as much baking as he would like. He was thinking of donating some of his baked good to a local foundation but he hardly knew anything about this city, where would he even begin to look. Maybe he would bring it up to Hermione the next day, there was no way he would be talking to her tonight. 

He looked back at his book, for now, he sat behind the register reading up on magical baking as well as magical properties and their effects on the resulting foods. He knew very little on this topic and he had a feeling that this would be the key to his magical creature focused sweets. He really hoped the local weres would come to try his sweets again he really needed a sounding board. He had two different types of snacks for them and no idea how they actually tasted to the weres. He had tried them but some of the flavors had overpowered others and it was just a highly experimental sweet. He needed to find the delicate balance between everything, Remus had tried his Snuffles Nosh back when he had first created it, he can remember fondly the days when Remus would swallow down the supposed treat with tears in his eyes. ‘It’s good, just needs some work, Harry.’ The wolf had told him. 

Harry smiled to himself as he thought back to the nights when sleep wasn’t coming so they filled the kitchen of Grimmauld with the odd smell of Snuffles Nosh. Old stories about the past and barking laughter filling the empty space. Reminiscing on the happy moment he missed when the bell chimed admitting three very buff men and another more lean character in a cloak. He didn’t even notice them make their way across the room till the overwhelming power settled over him. The wizard felt like kicking himself, he was a war veteran what was he thinking dazing out in an open setting.

Harry ignored the whispering thought flitting through his head that told him he was settling down, becoming comfortable with his new life and instead address his guests, “Welcome to The Marauders Legacy! What can I get you tonight?” He set his book down and stood as he spoke.

“Hello,” One of the men grunted.

Finally letting himself take more than just the stances these men were in as well as what or rather who was laying down the power like butter he noticed this was the King Rat, Raphael, and if his guess was correct two bodyguards. The fourth man though stood out to him because this was a vampire, why was he traveling with a group of weres?

Harry allowed his ‘dealing with customers’ smile to make a home on his face. “Would you like to try more of our Meat Chews or Snuffles Nosh? We also have a large selection of dark chocolate baked goods if you're interested? Or perhaps a cup of coffee, tea maybe?” 

“Is that what those are called?” Raphael asked, looking into emerald eyes unblinking. 

“Yes, the Meat Chews are an old recipe that I’ve changed just slightly while the Snuffles Nosh is something of my own creation though I would love your opinion on them.” Harry gathered up what he would need to make three tins each.

“Are these made from real blood?” The vampire asked at a whisper. He was holding a blood pop. The three weres froze stand there, Harry thought they were doing a wonderful impression of vampires who liked to freeze like that too. Only for the two bodyguards to glance to the side, taking in the college students off to the side.

“Don’t worry I have some charms set up to muffle all slightly preternatural conversations. They probably haven’t noticed you at all in any cause.” Harry offered placatingly. “Yes, when I gained permission to alter the recipe I specifically sought out different blood types, all willingly given to make them.” Harry smiled at the man finally noticing his blood red hair. The man hardly looked up so he had no face to go with the questions but that alright, he figured Rome wasn’t built in a day. “I can give you a sample pack, it has three lollies in each blood type. I will note each blood is mixed so it’s not just a single donor, none of them have any diseases and for now, they belong to non-magic beings.” 

Raphael raised a single eyebrow in his direction. “Non-magic beings?” 

“Oh, I um,” Harry stumbled over his words. “People without, er, preternatural gifts?” This seemed to work as an explanation because Raphael and his little group nodded. “So, yes to that sample?”

The ginger-haired vampire nodded and Raphael responded, “As well as those Meat Chews and Snuffles Nosh, was it? Yes, I’d like enough for five in those please.” The Rat King looked a little pinched, Harry couldn’t pinpoint why so chose to ignore it. 

“Of course, will that be together or separate?” Professionalism at its finest.

Raphael didn’t even blink, “Separate.” 

Looks like the vampire would be paying for his own things, Harry mentally shrugged no need to get into their business. “That’ll be thirty-six dollars even.” Harry already had nine tins set up, each set of three tied together with matching twine. Two sets in different shades of green while the other was white. He had toyed around with the idea of putting the blood pops in red tins but eventually decided that would be to holiday focused and the vampires wouldn’t appreciate it quite as much as he would. Checking each set for the tag bearing the store logo and they were off. The vampire having paid his twelve dollar fair without much fan fair. 

Just as quickly as they came they left, it was a little frustrating but Harry had been a little sneaky and placed notecards in each tin asking for feedback on the products. Maybe this way he would actually get customers that wanted to be there. Since the big reveal he hadn’t hide nor hair of Ted Forrester. 

Eventually, the college students shuffled out looking worse for wear and the store fell into the silence only found nearing three am.  Harry finished his book with a couple minutes to spare and decided to close early, it didn’t look like he’d be seeing any more people tonight anyway. Besides his bed was calling.

*_*

Several miles away a woman with hair so dark it looked blue in certain lights was meditating, she had just had a very interesting session with the white witches who spent the day gushing over how the way she raises the dead is dark and evil. She’s raising the dead doesn’t that already make it dark or evil. Honestly, she had no idea this was not what she had thought she was going to be learning when she practically fled her home and her sweetie. 

In the near two weeks, she had been here all she had really learned was that her anger was a problem and the way she had been taught to use her powers was tainting her. Marianne and the others of her circle had decided to teach her to find her center while picturing a mental wall around to prevent Richard and Jean-Claude from getting to her. 

So far she had managed the wall but it was as Marianne had told her very much like Lincoln logs, there were holes that let her power leak out while their powers wormed in. Anita was getting frustrated with it which didn’t help her progress, her center as far as she could tell was the deep pit where she kept her rage.

She had a feeling that if Marianne had any idea that she was picturing her rage as her center as opposed the calm that she was tasked with she would actually get to see the peaceful woman get angry with her. For now, though it would be her dirty secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same tune, want to see anything happen in the future make a suggestion who knows maybe you'll guess my plans. ^.^
> 
> Little build up there for Anita's big fuck up, plus Harry's sweets have made into the hands of the right people. The next chapter will probably not have too much to do with Harry and more to do with Anita and her people.  
> Sorry this update didn't happen during the thanksgiving break, for some reason my professors loaded me up with a crap ton of homework due the day we get back and I had no free time.


	19. Damien

The next week passed quickly, the five of them caught up and settled in. America was agreeing with them on a level none of them had expected. Luna and Neville worked strange hours like he did so they could cater to all kinds but they’d set up altering shifts so they could attend some minor tutoring to get the NEWT equivalent at MACUSA. Harry had been helping them run through some of the basics so when he felt like he could do it too. This was the only thing that got Hermione off his back too since he wasn’t taking the GED classes like he had promised he would. 

That was neither here nor there though. Hermione had already gone to the local community college setting up a work-study for her shop so now one of his regular coffee drinkings sat behind the counter of the bookstore side of things. He could still remember when the other man had seen the rarer texts locked up behind the counter, Harry had seriously thought the poor student was going to pass out. Now his group of friends came earlier and stayed longer, so they drank more coffee. Harry had worried about their wellbeing but they had pushed it off apparently their grades had gotten better for their time spent here so they weren’t worried.

After that one night, Harry hadn’t seen Raphael again but he did have a very popular guest with stunning blonde hair and the ability to flirt with a brick wall. Jason always made Harry uncomfortable at first but it passed quickly. Now he knew to always have an order much like the one he had given Raphael and his small group. He had been making small tweaks to the recipe and sending that along too with a little card asking what they thought. Harry smiled thinking back to the first time Jason had visited.

A buff blonde shuffled in looking around wide-eyed. “This is the Marauders Legacy? Where they made the meat snacks?” He had asked in a whisper. 

“Yes, want to try some?” Harry had asked in a normal voice while Jason had glared just a bit, “Not to worry no one else can hear your order.” 

“Really? Is that your magic?” He had blurted. “Because that’s so cool.”

“Part of it, yea. So did you try my nosh and the chews and such?” Harry asked leaning forward Jason's excitement was contagious it seems.  

“You made those?” Harry felt the other man’s eyes roll down him and couldn’t decide if he was judging him for being a male chef or if he was thinking about the sweets so he merely nodded.

“Nice! I got the card inside asking for ‘feedback’, it took a minute to find this place it’s way out on the edge of town. Anyway, I figured I'd come to see what’s up with that?” Jason flashed a brilliant smile.

“What’s up with what?” Harry tilted his head at the blonde.

“What kind of feedback did you want?” 

“Well, I was wondering what you think about the taste? Is it too chewy, too sweet? Should I make them tougher to eat, make them juicier?” Harry was excited he hadn’t had any feedback on it since Remus and Teddy was too young to try them. His smile waned. Thoughts of his godchild always made his heart hurt a bit but now wasn’t the time. He forced his smile back to its brightness.

Jason chose not to comment, “The Chews were chewy but that's in the name so I think it’s fine? It tasted like grilled meat with I think brown sugar, how’d you managed that? The nosh tasted like steak grilled with chile and chocolate, not my favorite but some of the others were scarfing it down like there life depends on it.” 

Harry smirked, “An old wolf I knew swore by my Nosh claimed it made his moons better.” Jason was confused though, the moons were never that bad they always had the pack to support each other and lately, the vampires were working with them on how to make them even better. He was thankful for Richards sudden closeness to the vampires it was just what they needed with Anita gone. Jason wanted to know more about this werewolf but decided against it, Harry wasn’t part of the pack nor was he a friend of them, yet. For some reason, Jason felt that was going to change and soon.

“Maybe you could do a bunch of different flavors? From sweet to spicy?” Jason offered, leaning into the counter if he could a blonde tail would have waged behind him. 

“I can set labels on them and start a new line,” Harry tapped his finger on his chin while a pen and notepad appeared. The pen poised to write. “Any kinds of suggestions? I was thinking candied bacon?”

“Oooh yes, maybe smoked salmon like that too? Some brown sugar smokies, ooh honied chicken. Man, I’m starving.” Jason growled.

Harry had laughed and teased the man about forgetting where he was, gathered him up a cup of coffee and something to eat he invited Jason back to talk more on the treats. They had made fast friends and Harry was filled with hope for the future relationship between himself and local shifters.

Today marked a change in the usual pattern Jason didn't come by at tea time as he made a habit of but instead visited at near midnight this time he had brought a friend, the vampire that had accompanied Raphael that one time. He really needed to get the other man's name. As luck would have it though Jason wasn't his regularly chipper self instead he was watching his companion worriedly. Harry noted his blonde friend's concern and kept his own eye in the vampire who was looking like a newborn calf, shaky and unsure.

“Jason, hello. The usual?” Harry smiled as he called to the man.

“Yea, think we can add in a regular blood pop on top of the usual? My friend here could use a pick me up.” Jason had wrapped a hand around the vampire's arm, dragging him closer to the counter. Harry offered the ginger-haired undead an unwrapped blood pop and watched as the man dove for it like a starved animal. Harry made sure to watch the man from the corner of his eye as he handed Jason the bag of shrunken snacks the order was slowly getting bigger so they'd agreed to downsize the whole thing.

“I added a new type of blood pop in there a whole tin of this one, it has a liquid blood core. Please let me know how they like this one?” Harry asked. Jason only nodded watching the vampire practically inhale the lollipop in his hands. Harry watched as energy built in the room for several long seconds. He was really hoping it was the leylines. Something told him it wasn’t.

“I um are you alright?” Harry reached for the vampire but Jason threw up a hand to stop him. “Is there something wrong with him?” He couldn’t help but ask wand slipping into his hand.

“I- I don’t know, I need to call Jean-Claude.” Jason had closed off from the usual way he had been before when Harry managed to catch his eyes it was only to see a quiet anger there. Was Jason seriously blaming him? Jason immediately pulled out a phone and began talking in hushed tones.

Harry jumped the counter to stand next to the vampire, “Hey, I’m Harry can I ask who you are?”

The ginger-haired vampire who had previously been curling into himself half straightened, he looked calmer and composed then he had before. Harry was finally able to see the stunning green eyes the man had, it faintly reminded him of his mother. Now wasn’t the time for that he needed to know the man’s name.

Getting a strange look from the man he answered, “Damien.” Short sweet and to the point it seems. Harry smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Damien. Mind if I ask how your feeling right now and if you’d like to move upstairs? My apartment is a little more… private than my store lobby.” Jason nodded behind the vampire. Harry grabbed his ‘be right back’ sign, threw it onto the countertop and started for the door to the second floor. He called a ‘minor emergency, I’ll be back in a bit’, to Hermione's student worker. 

Harry rushed his guests up and the minute he was in his apartment he turned to Jason, “Is Jean-Claude on his way?” He invited Damien in and ushered the vampire into the living room.

“Not just yet he is busy with work at the moment.” The blonde wolf bit out.

“Bloody hell now is not the time, can’t you feel the magic pooling in the air?” 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, eyes blowing wide a sense of panic setting in.

“I don’t have time to explain this, just...:” Harry thrust a hand through his wild hair before turning to look Jason. “Something big is about to go down. I don’t know what it is but we need the one who wakes him for the night here now.”

Jason paled. “She’s not here.”

Harry didn’t have time to ask what he meant by that he just started flinging spells. The magic was building to a crescendo. He had a sinking feeling. He locked the room down preventing anyone from leaving. Damien had collapsed the floor, Jason was silently freaking out, this was probably not what the man had planned when he brought the vampire to his shop.  Harry looked around the room, knowing there was nothing more he could do to protect his apartment he settled on Damien.

His magic rose to meet the hum in the air, his instincts were going wild. He shot a glance to Jason as if to see if he had any idea what might be going on but the man was just pale and looks like fear was setting in. Well, that wasn’t good. Just as suddenly the foreign magic that was building in the room vanished. Damien fell forward as if his strings had been cut. 

Harry rushed forward to catch the man. Mouth open flashing fangs in a silent scream Damien was lost. His pupils had vanished into the red iris. Harry winced as his magic surged to fill the vacuum. Damien was lost to the bloodlust madness and Harry was feeding the ginger his magic. Damien’s only move was to fall into Harry’s neck, fangs find purchase. The two of them sat embraced on Harry’s apartment floor. 

Not even noticing Jean-Claude and a few other vampires were stuck standing in the hall while Jason held open the door for them to see what was going. Jason was personally cursing the fact that vampires had to be invited in by the person that lived there because he had never felt more useless.

*_*

Anita and Marianne shared a happy smiled. Anita had finally managed to lock herself behind towering walls and nothing was leaking out or getting in. Half of her training with the Wiccans was complete. She felt so much better after having spent so much time away from her men though she did miss them. Though after having been away for so long she wasn’t sure how she would handle seeing them again. She knew they would be mad because she hadn’t really run her vacation past them and she had left their power base weaker, but if there was one thing she could trust her men to do was secure their city. It wouldn’t be much longer now till she was going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Damien is here and doin stuff ^.^ lol not much got done actually just the sudden blood lust.  
> Sorry I did tell you all this chapter wouldn't be much about Harry but I just couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> Any who suggestions and recommendations and ideas are always welcome!


	20. Second Marks

Harry sighed as Damien sank further into the bloodlust trying to draw more from a wound he could barely reach. Harry's magic was working overtime already feeding the vampire enough so he retained some of his mind, enough that he hadn't tried his vampire strength yet but Harry couldn't hold out much more. Pushing out more magic Harry immobilized Damien he had wanted to render the man unconscious but he needed to get more blood into him first. The magical blood he had just ingested wasn't pure and Harry had no idea what a mix of Pheonix tears and basilisk venom would do to the poor near mindless ginger. 

Harry set his wand against his bite wound and hissed out a cleansing spell. It sizzled upon contact. He continued until the sizzling stopped, and whispered an episkey. He closed quickly after that. Knowing he could no longer ignore the waiting vampires Harry stumbled to the doorway, Jason attempted to help. Raven locks shook as he denied the other man.

Without pause, “I welcome the vampire Jean-Claude into my home.” He would have invited the others but he chose not to, no need to put himself at further risk though it turns out of the four people who had come with the Vampire King only one other was a vampire. He stood in the hall glaring but made no comment. While the other three settled into corners around the room. Nice, standard bodyguard material. Harry briefly entertained the idea of going off on the French man in his living room but who was he to decide the king his options. That didn't mean he wouldn't question him the minute he left.

With a vampire passed on his floor and the king of St. Louis in his living Harry did the only sane thing he could at the moment, he made himself some tea. While it seemed Jason would explain all he could in whispers as if Harry hadn’t been there. 

Tea tray floating next to him, Harry returned to his living room. His unplanned guested watched, a cross between bemused, floored and for one or two just bored. Vampires were pretty good at going above and beyond in stressful situations so a Brit having a cuppa seemed pretty tame.

“Would someone explain why Damien’s master or mistress, hmm yes her force tasted female,” He stopped to look Jean-Claude in the eyes. “Why his mistress decided he no longer deserved to feel her magics?”

Jean-Claude stilled as only vampires could. “What do you mean, petit sorcier?” His pale body belied nothing. No thoughts, no feelings.

Harry sighed, lowering his tea. “Damien entered a bloodlust because his Mistress removed his ability to maintain his own mind. I allowed him access to my magic through my blood, I believe you would call it sharing the second marks with him to be my ‘human’ servant, though he is anything but human.” Harry replaced his tea on the tray, taking note of the large windows in his living room. He nodded to himself and stood before Jean-Claude could respond. He went to a broom cupboard which only held some minor holiday decorations still encased in moving boxes. A flick of his wrist had them floating into his bedroom.

Jean-Claude remained standing still as a statue but his eyes proved he was more than that. Deep blue eyes swirled with an inner fire, he watched as Harry seemed to putter around in a coat closet. Harry felt the man’s eyes on him just a strong as the eyes of the accompanying bodyguards who had tensed when he moved nearly out of sight. 

“Ah, here we go. That should do it.” In seconds Harry had transformed the broom cupboard into an appropriately sized room the held no windows. Each wall had gentle drapes of dark forest green curtains with lighter shades of green and dark brown vines going through them. Floating white candles offered soft glows to the room and caused certain parts of the drapes to shine spectacularly. Furniture wise there sat a tame full sized dark wood bed with simple black sheets with a matching comforter with five equally simple pillows, one that ran the length of the bed, two larger pillows and two smaller decorative ones. As well as a matching set of dark wood dresser, end tables, and a small nook table that was seated next to a brown chair that complements the curtains. Very muted and soft compared to how Jean-Claude seemed to decorate if his sitting room seemed too weak for the opulence of the room they had met in but it was all he knew to call it other than perhaps a formal sitting room.

“A room, mon sorcier.” Jean-Claude had moved to stand directly behind him as he perused the room ensuring it was complete to his standard. The guards in the room remained where they were but they were inwardly scowling it would seem they would never have a boss who understood exactly what they were here for.

“Yes, Damien will be staying with me until such a time that his Mistress returns to fix her mistakes,” Harry told the man glancing over his shoulder to peak at the rolling fire behind blue blue eyes.  He left off that he would be meeting with this Mistress to find out why she had treated her vampire servant like this, and whether she deserves to have him in the first place. His magic was telling him that Damien had been through too many years of abuse and no one deserved that. He stepped into the room waving the lead vampire in as well before he remembers one last thing. He waited though for one of the bodyguards to shuffle in as well before he summoned the last touch. A box of blood pops in assorted types floated in a made itself at home on the dresser.

“You would keep our friend caged here?” The vampire asked, taking in everything with a critical eye.

“No, I would never he can leave however and whenever he likes but I ask that he stays for a few days because I am new to implementing such a bond. I do not want him to fall into a bloodlust in a public place and face what troubles that would bring.”

“You mean you have returned his mind to him?” One of the guards blurted. Looks like he was new to the post. Magic told him the man was a young wolf. 

“Yes, I put a claim on him and have allowed my magic to work on him.” Harry turned to look over the vampire who remained on the floor like a crumpled marionette. “Wingardium Leviosa,” He whispered with a soft swish and flick to the ginger man on the floor and suddenly he was floating to the room just recently prepared for him. “He will awaken soon, but no need to leave him on the floor.”

“Might I ask why?”” Jean-Claude left off any type of pet name and merely focused on the question he had so boldly asked. 

A tanned hand fluttered nervously before he sighed and just let it ruffle his already messy hair. “If you ask my friends they’ll tell you I have a saving people thing.” He gave the vampire a crooked grin, it looks like he would be getting closer ties with the local vampires after all. 

Pop! Guns came up pointed at the doorway where Hermione appeared wand at the ready, a second pop and suddenly Ron was there too. Both of them shouted, “Harry!”

“Took you too long enough, not to worry everything is settled now put your blasted wands away.” The raven-haired wizard sighed, he went back to his now tepid tea.

“Mate, what’s going on?” Ron asked still standing in the doorway with his wand out. Hermione had already returned her to its holster. She was glancing around taking in the abundance of guards, the local Vampire King, Jason and the man in the hallway behind them.

“Well, it seems that someone made a magic mistake and now I have a guest, who should be waking up about now.” 

Hermione for her part just shook her head and patted Ron on the shoulder. “So, basically somebody needed saving? Again?” Ron looked between Hermione and Harry who had both moved to have tea. His shoulders slumped and he holstered his wand. The guns in the room lowered. 

“Seriously mate? We can’t leave you alone for a second can we.” Ron entered Harry’s kitchen grabbing a tin of Snuffles Nosh, some of Harry’s more experimental blood touched sweets and set out to make a tray of sandwiches. Hermione and Harry shared a look before they laughed. Sometimes Ron acted just like his mum. The extra foods floated out to them.

“Please have a seat, sir. We should have a drink, and a chat while we wait.” Hermione hummed. She seemed to be a much better host than Harry.

“Vampires cannot taste food,” Jason offered with a gallic shrug.

Here Harry blushed, “I’ve been uh, experimenting with flavoring. You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to but I’d appreciate a second opinion on them.” 

Jean-Claude looked at the lightly pink sugar cubes that found themselves on a tray, next to a second pot of tea with a rich aroma. A tiny cake finally landed next to it, a little purple thing with fresh blackberries on top. Jean-Claude looked up at the man before him who still blushed lightly at his deserts being displayed. But before he could answer, they found Damien standing in the doorway looking around wildly, eyes blew wide. 

“Damien,” Harry called standing, two sets of green eyes locked. Damien stared and stared and stared. 

“I don’t understand, Anita has removed her magic from me, my life force. I should be mad by now.” Damien told the room, like a cursed whisper. Ron flinched but just turned to food while Hermione nodded. Harry knew he would need to explain, hopefully, this went well but he had a feeling this was going to be a lot more than just helping someone. 

He ignored the feeling of stepping into something big and instead, “Damien, come have a seat. I think I need to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not too much happened here, just some general stuff. I wasn't too sure how I wanted things to go between everyone but hey its the first time the trio hears Anita's name ^.^ progress!


	21. Welcome

“But first how are you feeling? Still hungry? I have something that can take the edge off if you’d like?” Harry prepared to summon some blood pops into the room. He did ponder for a second if he was offering up to many blood accented sweets but decided to ignore it for now. Damien only moved to stand between Jean-Claude and Harry, he still hadn't spoken so Harry summoned them anyway. They were probably a safer option at the moment anyway as he still wasn't sure on his cakes, they were still very untested.

“Here, try this.” A deep red lollipop sat in his hand with a cute fanged smile on the wrapper next to a large white o. Harry watched as Damien took the lollipop to stare at the wrapper perplexed for a moment. Which Harry felt was strange as the man had been ordering a variety of the very same type for nearly two weeks but he let it slide for now. Bloodlust had a tendency to cause amnesia no matter how long it had gone on plus they had subjected the poor man to another set of claim marks. Just when he was going to explain the man seemed to understand and it was off.

Everyone in the room watched as he set the lolli on his mouth, he had needed to open wider than the older vampires were accustomed to accommodate his fang but when it finally settled in his mouth the ginger-haired vampire's eyes grew wide. The others in the room who knew him were shocked Damien had stopped outwardly reacting the things centuries ago. Harry for his part smiled, this was the first time he got to see someone try his new versions and he wondered how it would go over.

“Is it good?” Ron asked unable to sit quietly, he was almost as excited for the answer as Harry if his slight bounce was anything to go by.

Damien stopped for a second before he removed the sucker, “It's warm.”

Harry smiled broadly, “Yes! I’ve spelled it with a small warming charm to make it taste better. I've been working on this batch for a while. My source back home tells me warm blood is better than cold or room temperature as the others were.”

Harry could ramble on about his sweets for ages but now was not the time, he needed to explain what had happened. A somber feeling washed over him but he didn't let it show. He gathered his strength, squared his shoulders and glanced at green half-lidded eyes.

“Damien, earlier tonight do you remember feeling like a large door had been closed to you?”

All eyes turned to Harry again but Hermione and Ron turned to watch Jean-Claude and Damien, as the only vampires in the home. They didn’t particularly trust the weres in the room either but with how much energy they ooze it was simple to track them in the room without having eyes on them. Jean-Claude and Damien shared a very quick glance before the ginger took a seat across from the wizards and witch.

“Anita, she has closed herself to us all,” Jean-Claude answered. It seemed Damien was not much for conversation.

“I see,” Raven hair bobbed as he nodded to himself. He turned to the man he had just laid a claim on. “While you were on the verge of a bloodlust I,” Harry stopped to scratch his neck. “Well I initiated the, um our people term it differently but I believe you would see it as a Vampire Servant Bond? I, you have tasted my blood placing my claim above hers for now.” Harry paused to allow that to sink in.

Before anyone could but in Ron decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since they had walked into the room, “Damien would you happen to be related to the Weasley or rather the Prewett family line?”

Damien for all his calm had just as suddenly stiffened falling into a vampire stillness that leads to some interesting looks from Jean-Claude and the others. “Prewett, you say?” The ginger vampire let out in a pained whispered that had the three humans in the room leaning closer to hear.

“Yea, me mum’s from the Prewett family and you look a bit like Fabian and Gideon did.” He shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of possibly having more family then he had thought. Hermione placed a hand over his, gripping his comfortingly.  She knew he was getting his hopes up, especially after they had left all their family behind across the pond, back home.

“My brother married a woman by that name.” Damien looked up to stare at Ron eyes bright for once taking in everything. “I- he took her name.”

Ron broke out into a grin. “That makes you my several times Great Uncle.” He was ecstatic, he had more family in America he just hadn’t known it yet. “We’ll have to play chess together or something.”

Hermione and Harry shared a smile. They both knew Ron came from a big family and that being out here was not doing wonders for him but now he had someone to talk to, bond with. They were glad to see the ginger brood they had grown up with expanding even if it wasn’t in the way they had thought it would.

“I must bring us back to what mon socier was speaking of moments ago.” Jean-Claude interrupted the family moment after all, moments ago Damien had been on the verge of a bloodbath.

“Ah, well this does make things easier though,” Harry smiled. “Your family, and we take care of family. The room you woke up in is yours if you want it, though I do ask that you stay at least until after Halloween so I know just what this bond entails from the both of us.”

Damien nodded, “That is amenable to me, thank you for… stopping me.”

“It’s nothing.” Harry scratched the back of his neck, looking down. Ron and Hermione shared a chuckle.

“Yea, no worries here. Harry has a saving people thing.” The two of them bumped Harry’s shoulder.

“Halloween is in a week. After that, Damian is free to return to us?” A barely there head tilt, Jean-Claude seemed confused.

“If he wants to stay he can, I mean if he doesn’t want to stay at all he can go back with you as well. I won’t stop you.” Harry aimed that last sentence at Damien trying to catch his eyes.

“I… I will stay,” Damien whispered not looking away from the lollipop in his hand.

“Okay, you’re welcome to anything here. I do need to be getting downstairs though, the shop won't run itself.” Harry stood. “If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. The door to the left of your room is my office but it’s also where I keep my books if you want to look them over.” Harry smiled brightly at his guest hoping to ease some of the man's reluctance. “I believe the saying is what’s mine is yours?”

Everyone stood then Damien looking a tad lost, “I think Damien will need to follow us back to get a few things from his room. If that is alright with you?” Jean-Claude had a strange expression on his face, thinking on what he had just witnessed as well as how he become so comfortable in the presence of these magic users. Harry couldn’t really tell if that was it but he had a feeling that’s what it was considering he was leaving one of his vampires in their custody after a terrible meet and greet they had had all those weeks ago.

“No big deal your both welcome here as well as any guards you think are necessary, though I would like to meet them before they set up in my home.” Harry offered, he knew the importance of security and he knew that for some reason the vampire before him was confused by them. He needed to do something to make things go smoothly after all he had just taken in his best mates Great Uncle as a house guest.

A vampire house guest, a week before Halloween. Yea looks like that Potter Luck was still in play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is Ron's family ^.^ I had to make it that little bit different from others.  
> Sooooo we have another like six months before Anita steps back into town before leaving again to deal with Obsidian Butterfly.... I have no idea what kind of stuff I want to deal with in between now and then. I want to bring in more weres but I'm not too sure how to go about that. Ideas? Suggestions?


	22. Nononono no No

It was Halloween, the Golden Trio was tense. No Halloween had ever passed calmly, and they were sure even this far from Hogwarts it would follow. There was just something in the air. Even Damien had noticed. Ron and Hermione were far in their studies, moving quickly for their exams thanks to Hermione’s ability to compress and then re-explain to Ron in a way he understood, so they had taken a break. All three of them loitered around their own shops, not getting much done. Though Ron tried to play it off by engaging Damien in so many, too many, games of chess, his Great Uncle was amused, to say the least. Ron believed they got on so well because Damien had much the same sense of humor as Harry, the bodyguards that Jean-Claude had scheduled were still in shock to hear the other man make jokes. Apparently, it wasn’t something he did. 

   Hermione was binge studying, she had pulled records for old NEWTS from MACUSA just so she could have something to do. Meanwhile, Harry was baking. His blood cakes hadn’t tasted like anything to the vampires and the weres said it had smelt terrible so he had fallen back to the drawing board. His bloody sugar cubs had worked though so he had started from there. The nervous energy had him making dumb mistakes like getting eggshells in his bakes. This was the first Halloween since the war. Harry personally had a feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach. Things never went his way on Halloween. 

   The evening after a few teenagers stopped by ‘trick or treating’. Hermione and Ron dared to relax, the night was nearly over so that meant they had managed to get passed it right? Wrong, just as Harry was sitting down for a cup of tea next to Ron and Damien the phone rang. Harry moved in long strides to answer it.

***

Anita was meeting with Marianne's coven. They had heard what their fellow witch was doing and had apparently wanted to meet her for a while. She felt the whole thing was highly suspicious, she half feared these women were planning some kind of intervention but she didn’t have any vices to speak of so she should be safe from that right? Fate seemed to laugh at her when minutes into their first meeting they decided to discuss how she raised the dead. Apparently, she was practicing dark magic. Anita fought a twitch as she stood there listening to these women disparage her for dealing with her unwanted gift in the only way she had been taught. Their answer… self-sacrifice. As if that would work. Looks like she was going to be these ladies work in progress rehabilitation project. Great.

 

***

   “Harry! Please, Harry is that you?” Andromeda half shouted half sobbed into the phone.

   “Andy! What’s wrong? Is Teddy okay?” Harry gripped the phone tightly that feeling of dread culminating, building. Hermione and Ron froze. They looked at him, watching while their horror built. Andy was Teddy’s grandmother and a fierce witch. She had stayed in England to give Teddy the chance to see where his parents had lived. She had called a few times since the move, sharing little things that Teddy had done, talking about visiting, little things. Now though even they could hear the panic in her voice. Damien and his bodyguards had been slightly on edge the whole night because his hosts had been on edge but now they were on full alert. Each of them could hear the phone conversation clear as a bell. They could hear the panic.

   “No.” She sobbed. “Teddy, Harry, things are not alright here. He’s got Dragon Pox, Harry.” The ground fell out from under him. Harry didn’t even notice his knees buckling he was just on the floor suddenly. His cup of tea shattered, he’d apparently knocked it off the counter.

   “He’s only six months old,” Harry whispered, over and over again like a mantra, as if that would change anything. Ron took the phone speaking to Andy quickly. Hermione just sat there in shock while her best friend sat on the floor. It was Damien that helped him up and into a seat but he didn’t acknowledge it. He just sat there staring. This was unreal. Teddy was too young. Harry shook his head. Again and again. Whispering no. Hermione finally snapped out of it, she spelled a calming draught into Harry. His world flicker out, fading to black as he slumped forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yea.....
> 
> Welp, things sucks. 
> 
> Should mention that I have no intention of taking any men from Anita, just as I have no intention of Harry and Anita being together, I actually have a pretty solid idea on who I intend to ship Harry with so that'll be interesting. I'm also feeling a little bit of a time skip coming on.


	23. Dragon Pox

The next thing Harry knew was a sudden awakening, he shot off from his bed. Hermione sat with her head pillowed on her arms next to him, she had clearly tried to wait for him to wake up on his own but it had taken longer than they expected. Ron shook softly in the chair next to her, slowly coming awake as well. It was trick he had learned in the war, taking longer to wake up that is. Harry was gasping for breath with his wand in hand, glancing around for a threat while Ron did his thing. Just as slowly last nights memories returned. Teddy.

“Aaah!” Harry gasped. Hermione hardly stirred proving she was overworking herself while Ron was just awake, no more playing.

“Harry,” He smiled, voice coming out in a hush. “Teddy will be fine, he’s in the early stages of it or so the healers have said. I managed to pull some strings they should be here in the next couple of days. We will be there for him every step of the way with the best healers in America.” Ron knew what family meant to Harry and he knew that getting them here so he could take care of them was the best thing he could have done.

   “Thanks, mate.” 

   “Not a big deal, mate. Just doing what you would do for me you know.” Ron smiled at him sadly, scratching the back of his neck.

   “What about everyone else?”

   “Well, the vampires and the guards have returned to their King with the news that someone in your family is sick so I don’t think you will be getting very many guests from them for a while. They said a family was important, so call them if you need anything but we’ll give you some space until then.”

   “Thanks, Ron.”

   “No problem, mate.”

   Later, the three friends stood side by side near the apparition point at the hospital. Teddy was portkeying in with the aid of two healers and his grandmother. His room in the hospital was ready for him and it broke Harry’s heart. A glass crib stood near a wall hooked up to a few muggle medical technology, the nurses had told him that due to the nature of Dragon Pox it was better for them to use more invasive methods while off to the side sat an adults bed. Harry knew he or Andromeda would make swift use of it often. Teddy would never have a moment alone, not now. 

   When the four people landed with a gentle thud there was a flurry of activity. The healers moved without hesitation towards Teddy’s hospital room, speaking in a code that only made sense to them about the patient. Teddy was crying and all the three friends could see was his wild hair flicking through colors like the wind before he was gone behind walls and bodies of people. Andromeda found them quickly enough after that, Harry pulled her into a hug.

   “Don’t worry they’ve got him.” She whispered but the force of her hug, the tightening of her arms, it all told him what she was feeling.

   “We’re here for him, he’ll be fine.” The two just held on trying to find comfort in the other while the last of their family was being examined by healers a few feet away. Ron and Hermione held hands in a tight grasp, this was almost worse than the war. They had at least had the battlefield to distract them from it all but now all they could do was wait and hope. The power was in someone else's hands. The hopeless feeling was settling in but they couldn’t let it overwhelm them. They were used to having hope in the darkest of times this was just another testament to that. 

   The Healer came and told them Teddy was settled now and doing fine. When the four of them rushed to see him, Harry and his friends were wholly unprepared to see little Teddy laying there with little pads stuck to his chest, an iv in his arm and tiny mittens strapped to his hands. He was well cushioned but he only wore a nappy, those mittens and bulky looking bandage wrapped around his feet. 

   “They say he runs such a high temperature these days that it dangerous for him to wear more,” Andromeda told them. She longed to hold her grandson but she could not, none of them could. She was thankful there were Healers who’d had Dragon Pox that were willing to spend a few hours a day holding him because she wouldn't know what to do if Teddy began to feel abandoned. 

    “They caught it early, they said it was a blessing because they were able to get the medicine in him faster. That he'll heal faster now.” Andy whispered to the room while she ran her hand across the side of the cradle longing to hold her grandson but she couldn't, so she settled for talking to him softly. 

Harry followed suit telling stories or just talking about his day whenever he had a chance, they talked and talked and talked. Sometimes it was both of them there chatting to each other supporting each other and sometimes it was one of them because the other was showering or catching up on some sleep. It was on one of those instances when Harry had Teddy to himself that Harry thought his heart was going to stop, Teddy had let out a fierce sneeze that had flaming hot sparks shooting across the room. Andromeda gasped herself awake, the disturbance in the room lending to that. Healers flooded the room, this was apparently the first time he exhibited this symptom. Harry’s stood there, hand over his heart as if it would bounce out of his chest. Andromeda grabbed his free hand in a strong trembly grip. All they could do was watch as other people were there for their family, as other people did what they couldn’t do, as other people showed them just how helpless they were. They worked quickly Healers shot spell after spell setting the runes to flame retard the entire room.

   Harry had taken to be living at the hospital with Teddy, it had been too long since he last went home but no one questioned it. Andromeda wasn’t any better. The two of them had gotten closer, learning more about each other as they went. Their relationship had been tense after the war but now they were on the same page, Teddy was the focus. Ron and Hermione had taken care of everything, from the shops to bringing them changes of clothes to ensuring they had what they needed to survive. They’d even given the shop and apartment next door a once over, preparing it for when Teddy and Andromeda went home. Neither of them knew if Andromeda would set up a shop or something there but they knew Harry would want them to stay somewhere close by for a while.

Time passed. Teddy got worse. Now when he breathed out there were little angry sparks, no matter how they tried to ease his breathing nothing helped. Large green scales grew over most of his body. His hair settled on a dark sandy color. He spent a lot of time either asleep or crying. He wanted someone to hold him so badly it broke everyone’s hearts. Harry and Andromeda hardly smiled unless they were talking to him. Some days they sat in silence the potions they gave him putting him to sleep for days on end. Sleeping was good for him apparently. 

Harry sat next to Teddy’s cradle reading to him from a children's book. His voice softly filling the room across from him Andromeda was sleeping fitfully in the bed. Teddy hadn’t been able to sleep last night because he had gotten into a sneezing fit. When every sneeze sent peels of hot sparks into the air and raised his already high temperature. Well, Andromeda couldn’t settle down not while he was suffering. One of the older healers had come in to hold him while they stood around unable to help. She had held him to her thicker robes so she wasn’t scaled by his temperature, after a while she had asked one of them to read or sing to him. Andromeda has stepped up first with a story from Dora’s childhood than with a few songs she had sung to her own daughter back then. Teddy eventually settled in the early hours of the day. The next night he got a different dose of a calming draught and slept again. This became an unwelcome pattern that Harry and Andy followed all too easily. They would do anything to ensure Teddy was comfortable, that he was happy. The healers assured them that the medicine he was on meant he hardly felt any pain and that his tears were just him being uncomfortable but the two of them knew what it was. Teddy missed being held by the people who cared for him. At the moment both of them came to one conclusion, they hated themselves for never getting the vaccine because now they were just useless. Teddy wanted them and they wanted him but neither was allowed to have what they wanted.

Teddy had hardly grown since he was diagnosed but they thankfully were able to keep his weight up. The blonde healer that fed him his mid-day bottle told them “He pulled strong on the bottle that means he has a strong spirit.” Harry had smiled at her wanly while Andy had just given a watery smile. The healers said it was a good thing that he lasted this long, claimed it meant he was on his way to getting better. Not that it mattered in the long run, they still felt terrible that Teddy was still going to spend his first Christmas at the minimum in the hospital.

When December finally came they went out of their way to bring some form of cheer to the room. The four of them celebrated in Teddy’s room closing up the store for the whole week. It took them barely a minute to decorate with a tiny Christmas tree, tinsel, fairy lights. They put a mound of presents under this tree and it was dwarfed by them. They shared drinks, ate crappy hospital foods and took photos together, generally made merry. It was a wrench to all their hearts to know Teddy’s first Christmas photo was of him in the hospital covered in green dragon scales but they pushed it aside. They focused on the good and ignored the hospital background. They told silly stories that had no real point other than to lighten the atmosphere there. Teddy’s shrieking laughter lightened things more than they did. After that, a bright pink wolf and a shaggy brown wolf found their way into Teddy’s bed. He had taken to chewing on the noses, thankfully they were spelled flame retardant. It was a good family get together filled with happy smiles.

Though Teddy’s condition didn’t show any change and he slept through New Years the four of them were hopeful. By the end of January, they finally saw the large green scales shrink, just a little bit. The four of them had celebrated with a hearty meal and relieved tears. Teddy had more energy to laugh, he even started back up with his metamorphmagus gift again, plus he’d started to use his accidental magic on the things in the room. Andy had laughed so hard she cried the day Teddy turned Harry’s hair pink too. Harry was shocked too before he let out a howling laugh that had Teddy giggling up a storm. They were on the mend and that what mattered. Each day they saw an improvement he got his normal colors back, the scales had sunken into his skin and he had minor green splotches now. He hadn’t huffed out any sparks in nearly a month. It was between his toes that most of the disease seemed to stay in the form of angry looking scales. The healers said his toes would be a little scarred but the rest of him was fine. Andy had nearly crushed Harry’s hand with her grasp when they heard this.

Harry realized one day when he was telling Teddy a story Sirius had once told him that the joy was back in his voice, the cheer, he stopped for a moment wondering when he had let it leave. He brought himself out of it quickly, Teddy was expecting a story after all.

It was Valentine’s Day when the Healers finally declared Teddy fully healed. Harry and Andy had shared ecstatic smiles. The first thing they did when the Healers had finally disconnected Teddy from the cords and wires that had been his life the last three months was to hold him. They tickled, and caressed and just generally held him between them. Harry and Andy were just so glad that Teddy was alive. Before they could leave though the Head Healer stopped them, they followed her into her office 

“I won't lie to you. Young Teddy's not exhibiting any signs and hasn't for the last week but that doesn't mean he is better. Dragon pox has a way of sapping people of their energy and he will be no different. This has set him back development wise. Teddy should have started crawling by now as well as forming some kind of cognitive responses to certain words and situations. You'll need to be patient with him, he will learn at his own pace. Also, try to keep him away from situations that put his health at risk, he has a very exhausted immune system and will probably get sick easily for the next few months. Now if you have any questions, concerns, or he begins to show signs of the pox again please floo.” Neither Andy nor Harry could get a word in edgewise, then they were shooed out like little children.

The two of them shared a look before laughing slightly hysterically. They went back to Ron and Hermione who waited with Teddy. This was it they were taking their baby boy home.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I was feeling that time skip, so not much has happened just Harry and Andromeda standing around feeling useless while other people took care of Teddy, whose fine now ^.^  
> Now we really need to hear more about Anita though I realize I may have set her getting her "mind shield" a little to early in the story but it should be fine for now, shes going to be heading back home soon, then off to New Mexico! Will she run into Harry while she's in town? Who knows???
> 
> lol you guys know the drill I would love your advice, tips, spell checks, future hopes and dreams just anything I love seeing how close some of you can get to my game plan!


	24. To do what you Think is Right

Harry was passed out on the couch sleeping hard from all the uncomfortable nights on that hospital bed. Andy sat across from him sipping tea, she let out a great breathe of relief. She was surrounded by family. Teddy was fine if a little weak. They were even able to stay in the colonies instead of returning to the tumultuous air weeding its way through Wizarding Britain. Andy was happy with how things had turned out, really Teddy being alive and them being with the rest of their family. She relaxed back into the seat listening to the soft tune playing from Teddy’s bedroom, she would just rest her eyes for a second.

Harry finally woke up somewhere around midnight to see Andy nearly covering herself in cold tea. He moved quickly snatching the tipping teacup from its precarious perch. He sighed in relief when Andy didn’t even move. He grimaced at the nearly full cup taking it to the kitchen, he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch to cover her. He even grabbed the saucer from her. He toyed with the idea of transfiguring the chair into a bed but figured it would wake her and she was more in need for sleep then he had been. With that done he turned to check on Teddy, who was sleeping peacefully in a bed with brand new brown and pink wolves. 

The room they had designed for him was spacious, Luna had painted two walls in a mosaic with all kinds of animals running across it. She had worked magic into the paints so the work moves as well as hid far more then it showed. It was beautiful. The far walls were plain outside the babble that sent softly lighted stars the dance across it, giving the room a soft glow. As opposed to the rest of their furniture everything was white from the crib to the changing table, to the dresser and had tiny wolves and moons over everything. Next to his crib sat a photo of his parents who held each other softly smiling at Teddy then each other and repeat. Harry smiled at the room, this was exactly what he would have designed for Teddy.

Teddy gurgled in his sleep a little and Harry couldn’t help but smile, he ran a finger gently down the boy's chubby cheek. “Don’t you worry, we got you,” He soothed. He watched Teddy for a few moments longer before leaving. 

He never wanted to be in the same situation again. He never wanted to feel such uselessness such desperation near hopelessness. He cast a general ward over the entirety of the apartment before leaving altogether. He moved to his office in his apartment with determination. It was a matter of seconds before he had a total of six healing books from the Potter Vaults. This was all he had on him for now but by Merlin, he would learn them forwards and backwards before looking for more. 

Sitting down with a spiral notebook and a pen he cracked the first cover of a book with no title just the Potter sigel. The first page gave a very clear image as to what the rest of the book would be over and Harry wanted to groan in defeat. It was handwritten in a scratchy loopy text, he could hardly discern what the text was meant to say and what he did left him with little hope as to learning what would be contained within.

This journal belongs to Theobald Kilner Potter, age 25. The year is 1345 and the townspeople have begun to whisper of a sickness that is sweeping through the city. The people whisper that they have no cure and all who catch it die. They panic but I will not fear what our people can heal. In the marrow, I set out to find…

Harry closed the book with a sharp snap, at this point in time he did not need to read about his ancestor's quest to understand what he assumes will become the black death. He shuddered. The book shelved itself quickly. Eventually he would read that book but for now, he needed something better. He grabbed another book, flicking through it at random told him he would probably be better off ordering some introductory books because his ancestors while very good a documenting things were clearly expecting at least some basic level of understanding when it came to the art of healing for some things to make sense.

He slammed books into the open spaces they had left on the shelf angry that he couldn’t begin his studies right then. He knew he needed to get this under wraps fast, something in the air told him that he would need it. He just had an overwhelming feeling that something was coming something big.

***

Anita placed her clean shirts in the drawer as she thought on everything she had been doing as of late. Marianne had helped her patch the holes in her aura but they were weak and as Marianne refused to let her forget temporary. She tightened her shields as she thought to the two men in her life that she had left behind. A part of her ached, she didn’t know if it was the loneliness, the forced celibacy or the idea that she was too afraid to face them after running for so long. Glancing down to place the last shirt in the drawer let her know she had nearly crushed the poor shirt in her white-knuckled grasp. She sighed and shook the shirt out to refold it.

“Anita!” Marianne called.

That’s her queue Marianne had twice-weekly meetings with her coven and lately, she had been the women’s pet project. They want her to learn how to let go of her ‘black magic’ when she exercised her gift as well as working on her breathing, control of her anger, her gift, anything the ladies felt like labeling she worked on. In some ways it helped, her head was clearer than it had been in a while but in the same vain she was more confused than she had ever been. Something about a double-edged sword. Anita took a deep breath before setting down that last shirt and moving to join the coven of women drinking tea in a circle under a tree. As she walked down she patted her thigh gently, just to assure herself of the Firestar in a thigh holster was still there. It was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healing! Because yea we need it for the future ^.^  
> I'm excited for the next few chapters, thinking about introducing Harry to some of the were-animals with knowledge on healing because it seems a thing to do... Get some hands on experience and introduce other animals outside the wolves and the rats... hint hint
> 
> So! Hints, Ideas, Suggestions, Blatant Spelling errors, silly things, serious things, anything tell me about it! I'd love to know ^.^


	25. Future

When dawn broke Harry sent out an owl order for several basic healing books, from Bump and Bruise of the Common Household; For Housewives to Introduction to Technical Healing. He then went to check on Teddy and Andy again.  As he pushed open the door he could hear a tiny giggle from Teddy’s bedroom, checking the chair proved Andy was still asleep. He was across the room and entering Teddy’s before he could really think. Inside Teddy had rolled onto his stomach to watch the wall change, a little black dog was jumping around for him. Harry laughed and Teddy let out a high pitched screech only to fall over. Harry’s laugh changed to a grimace, he could hear Andy jumping up from her seat.

Harry picked up Teddy shushing the child he’d managed to scare. In a matter of seconds, Teddy was giggling again. Andy stood in the doorway wand drawn her other hand on her chest. Harry offered a wane smile before he brought Teddy to her, looks like he was done sleeping for the night.

“Let me go make him a bottle, yea?” Harry offered. Andy just nodded holding Teddy to her, she asked him if he slept alright last night to which she got a shrieking giggle that only an infant could do.

A few seconds later and Harry had both a bottle for Teddy and tea for Andy. It was very relaxing to start his day like this instead of waking in the bright ultra white clinic hospital room. This really brought it home that Teddy was better.  

“Here,” Harry set the tea on the coffee table with a minor warming charm on it and hand her the bottle. He knew better than to take her grandson from her arms after she had after they had both nearly lost him. He settled for sitting down with his own cuppa. 

After a moment of watching her make silly faces at Teddy while he grasped at the bottle, he finally told her his big plan. “I'm going to look into healing…” 

She looked up at him with a sad smile. “For Teddy or for you?” She had been a Slytherin but at this moment she knew it would be better to just ask then to dance around the question.

“Both, I think. I mean definitely for Teddy but a part of me feels like, I feel like I will regret it if I don't try.” Harry took on a beseeching look as he talked as if she would tell him he couldn't.

Andy took a minute to sit down before she answered him, “You are so young and you've seen so much I…” she took a minute to gather her thoughts. “I think it will be good for you to balance your war skills with something positive.” She went back to feeding Teddy humming a happy tune all the while.

And that was that Harry had her blessing, telling Ron and Hermione had gone somewhat similarly.

“Harry I don't-” Hermione had started though an elbow from Ron got her to stop and think for a second. 

“That's great, mate. You are kind of accident prone so it'd be good to know who to heal yourself.” Ron couldn't even finish talking before a big grin and a few chuckles had escaped. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before joining Ron in his ridiculous laughter. After that Hermione had stepped up with a huge planner and set about scheduling his life. If he didn't know how much she enjoyed that kind of thing he'd have been seriously peeved but he was also aware that Hermione had a way of maximizing time spent on something and this was going to be a monstrous task for him. Hermione took notes of what he'd order, then what he had from his vaults she'd had a good laugh about him trying to learn from the plague doctors said it was just his luck before she passed over two Healing for the Very Beginners books from her side of the store apparently they were a few generations apart so it'd give him some perspective.

MACUSA had even been supportive of this, probably something about the strongest magic user currently in America putting his magic to peaceful purposes. They’d given him the contact information on a Healer who would be willing to train him, though he’d been pretty close to fire calling Madam Pomfrey for lessons. It all depended on the Healer they had referred. Hopefully, they weren’t like most American magic users who assumed the British were bigoted assholes and made a preemptive strict against them, he personally wasn’t about to put up with that shit. Not over this. Right?

When it came to the cafe though, Harry had to put his experiments on hold for now as he spent every waking moment between selling foods and restocking reading up on Healing. He had assured his regulars that he wasn’t closing up shop for anything, the healing was for his personal achievement. The university students had nodded like it made all the sense in the world.

Andy spent her days with Teddy in the lobby, she was careful to keep him within her reach for the time being. He could usually be found in a playpen or bouncer somewhere near her if not in her arms. To be honest she hadn’t wanted to far from either of them. Thus she was sitting in Harry’s lobby drinking a wonderfully made cup of tea while trying to think of what she wanted to do with her store, she had never even entertained the idea of owning one so knowing that she had the opportunity to do so now was strangely tempting. After a while, she started tossing around the idea of either a clothing store or a potions store but she really wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. 

In the end, she had resolved to ask for the other magic user's opinions Harry had shrugged and told her to do what she felt most comfortable doing, it was very helpful. Not. Luna was eventually the one to help her come to some form of a plan by suggesting she try a magical clothing store, with robes and dresses that wouldn’t look out of place in Britain as opposed to trying to match the current American trends. Andy had wanted to question it but something in Luna’s face told her to just trust the advice. Hermione had offered to help draw up a finance plan and Ron had looked more confused by the minute, fashion made no sense to him.  So now she was back ordering Witch Weekly to catch up on the latest and make plans.

Things were easy. They sat around learning, talking softly, just generally spending time with family. They established a routine Harry would wake them with breakfast, say goodbye to Ron and Hermione who would be leaving for classes, Hermione mostly going so she could prepare for the placement tests at the local uni and Ron preparing to retake them, he’d just barely failed some of the history, some things just didn't make sense to him. Though they’d both gotten pretty far in their preparation for their NEWT’s even if Hermione had started to mutter to herself worse than before here and there. Ron was surprisingly rising under the pressure something about it being good for him. Harry just figured it was him being a little crazy but then again who of the group of them wasn’t? Harry would spend from breakfast to lunch playing with Teddy or obsessively reading his books and taking furious notes while Andy was crunching numbers and contacting local seamstresses so far it wasn’t looking good on that front, they were just too inclined to modernize things. 

After lunch, they’d switch only they’d move to the shop where Harry would bake what was needed for the day and do whatever cleaning was needed. Luna would join them for tea. They’d chat about everything and nothing though mostly it was spent badgering Harry especially since he was putting off contacting Madam Pomfrey after that terrible debacle that was his meeting with that absolute arse who should have been his teacher. 

People would trickle in Neville would sometimes stop by for dinner and Harry would put a stop to his reading for a moment longer. He was chewing through books like a starved man's first meal. As it was he really needs to get a magical teacher who would help him with everything that side of the coin but more than that though he needed experience the nomaj side of things as well. Andy would eventually take Teddy up to bed before she settled in for the night, leaving Harry to more studies. 

Tonight though was intent on being different, two were-animals walking looking deep in thought. This was their first guest of preternatural abilities since Teddy had been brought in, the two of them stood out one being very slender and blonde were as her friend had upper and lower fangs that didn’t seem to return to human form. They were both dressed provocatively and Harry had to wonder if they were here to cause trouble for his college students or if they were just taking shelter from the cold night air. They grew quiet as they got close to the counter looking around as if to realize where they actually were.

“Hi! Welcome to the Marauders Legacy, what can I get you?” Harry offered happy to see they weren’t avoiding his business anymore even if he hadn’t been working on the vampire treats as he said he would. Something's took precedence. The man offered a quiet shit. They apparently hadn’t meant to come in. Harry sighed. “You guys know you don’t have to avoid my place of business right?” The pair tensed. “Come one order something, on the house, just tell the others that we’re fine here will you?” Harry had no idea what he was asking of the pair in front of him but they would deliver his message.

“A set of both please, a large coffee for me and…” The man turned to the woman so she may order. 

“A large coffee for me too.” 

Harry set his book on muggle healing techniques down to gather everything, the tins only required a bit of twine to tie them together while his magic pours fresh coffee into two large cups. He snatched them from the air put lids on them and set them next to the tins. Both were’s were looking at him like they’d never seen him before, which didn’t surprise him he hardly believed he’d seen the entirety of the were-animal population in St. Louis. 

After a moment the woman blurted “You plan to be a doctor?” 

Chuckling a little bit Harry smiled, “No just studying for fun now. I don’t really intend to go to uni for it. Schools never really been my thing, though I am looking to learn some hands-on stuff basics you know.” He shrugged, he had over shared but this was something he was excited over so it was allowed.

“I know somebody you need to meet.” She told him as she grabbed her drink. “I will send her your way, keep an eye out you can’t miss her.” The man sent her a strangely angry look before they turned to leave.

“Wait, I didn’t get your name!” Harry half shouted after them.

“The names Cherry and this,” She jerked a thumb at her companion. “Is Zane.” With that, they left.

Harry sat back in his chair exhilarated and filled with questions. Would this mean they’d get him in touch with a were Healer? Would he finally get some hands-on experience? Would the were’s start visiting again? He hoped they would. He had missed them. Harry went back to his book in an attempt to continue where he left off but he was just too wired. He just sat there for a while holding his book to his chest. Thinking about all the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!! Welcome Leopard to the Party!  
> Next up is some fun things like Sex Sent me to the ER lol and probably Draco, Daphne and Astoria because I dunno I don't want to ship Draco with anyone in the Harem so lets just make him straight? I dunno he's just so gay.... damn requires more thought...  
> In other news I reread Obsidian Butterfly (my personal favorite), Narcissus in Chains, Cerulean Sins and I'm debating on going through with Incubus Dreams its a little early for it maybe 
> 
> Happy early Birthday Corrigan! Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions and things it really fuels my fire to write!!!


	26. Guests

When dawn broke Harry sent out an owl order for several basic healing books, from Bump and Bruise of the Common Household; For Housewives to Introduction to Technical Healing. He then went to check on Teddy and Andy again.  As he pushed open the door he could hear a tiny giggle from Teddy’s bedroom, checking the chair proved Andy was still asleep. He was across the room and entering Teddy’s before he could really think. Inside Teddy had rolled onto his stomach to watch the wall change, a little black dog was jumping around for him. Harry laughed and Teddy let out a high pitched screech only to fall over. Harry’s laugh changed to a grimace, he could hear Andy jumping up from her seat.

Harry picked up Teddy shushing the child he’d managed to scare. In a matter of seconds, Teddy was giggling again. When another week passed without seeing hide nor hair of Cherry or Zane Harry figured that he just wouldn’t and put it from his mind. He went about scheduling things with Madam Pomfrey because his MACUSA appointed healer meeting had gone terribly. He shuddered just thinking about it.

“So, Mr. Potter what makes you think you can be a good healer?” The man hadn’t even looked up from his filing. Harry stood on the other side of the desk waiting for some type of acknowledgment, but it seems he would not be permitted to sit, that spelled a few things out for him right there.

“I wish to learn Healing for personal reasons. I have-” The man interrupted. “So, you think because you are Mr. Harry Potter the Savior of Magical Britain that you can just waltz in here and waste my precious time?” Queue the stereotypical sneer.

Harry nearly chuckled at the man, this was entirely unoriginal. “I hadn’t intended to waste anyone’s time today, but it seems you would waste mine.” The Healer moved to interrupt a second time, but Harry was ready. “MACUSA gave me your name, said you were a highly recommended professional and very skilled in both teaching and healing. I had hoped with such a glowing recommendation I would actually meet a professional, but it seems instead I was to be met with a man who can’t see past the end of his nose.”

He could remember quite happily how the man had tried to backpedal over his crass remarks but first impressions where everything and Harry now knew everything he was going to learn from this man. Harry had walked out while the man was trying to explain himself without regrets, he penned his letter to Madam Pomfrey the minute he returned home. In all honesty, he shouldn’t have looked somewhere else, he had known since he first picked up a book on healing that Madam Pomfrey was the only one he trusted to teach him. Now he was merely waiting for her to respond, though he had sent his letter nearly a month ago, so he was really hoping things were alright with her.

He’d had to put some of his more rigorous study methods because on pause simply due to the fact that Healing practiced without a guide could have the opposite effect on any patients, though no-maj healing was easier. He had already had to deal with Hermione’s self-satisfied grin when he too had to sign up for the GED classes with Ron. Hermione had been adamant he would not just confundus his way into the community college classes he wanted to take, even if he had no intention on getting an actual degree, she said something about gaining knowledge on everything that was available not just what he was focused on.

Teddy was doing well he had decided to skip right past crawling and into running apparently, cute as it was it still gave him and Andy a near heart attack to see him pull himself up on the couch and then take off to the left. He had made it only a few feet before falling but he just thought that was hilarious. He had also realized he could just summon things to him. Harry hadn’t been there for that discovery, but he did help place anti-summoning charms on all the furniture, he and Andy had spent the better part of the day finishing up the baby proofing on both apartments, and shops.

That’s another thing Andy had started to order the furniture for her store, she spent a great deal of her time with her head stuck in a catalog. Harry hadn’t really expected it because she had never really struck him as a shop owner. When he asked about it though he had been slightly surprised and annoyed with himself for not thinking about it earlier.

“I had to keep a low profile, I may have escaped my family, but I looked a lot like that sister of mine and well I had already been hexed in public before because of her. I just couldn’t risk it.” Andy had told him matter-of-factly but on seeing the dumbfounded look on his face she chuckled. “Not to worry I was very happy being a stay at home wife, Nymphadora kept me on my toes for many years.”

They shared a chuckle and that was that. Harry was just pleased to see Andy doing something more than obsessing over Teddy she had already set up a checkup for him as well as scheduled both his muggle and magical inoculations.

“So, have you decided on a theme or general plan or something?” Harry asked peeking at the stack in her lap.

“Well, I’ve decided to do an antique feel to the whole shop, I’ve been shopping around and found an old cash register that somebody had charmed so I plan to have it polished, as its originally iron. Then have three large iron chandeliers set out across the room.” She pointed to some that she had found in a magical catalog, “Oh! Yea I found a seamstress who’s willing to work her helping make everything a custom fit. She’s a muggleborn so I won’t have to hide anything, and she knows what the fashions are meant to look like.”

Harry listened happily sipping tea as Andy told him about the magi-construct crew that was coming to put in the stage for fittings along with the eight mirrors that are to frame it. He was even more excited to hear her talk about all the fabrics she had ordered to line the entirety of the back of the store, so customers could feel as well as see exactly what they were buying. Andy wasn’t just taking up the shop because it was there for her to use, she was genuinely excited at the prospect of running her own business.

Harry let her tell him everything, stopping to point out things like lighting and a workspace in the back for all magical encounters. He did suggest shoes, but Andy had turned him down saying that a shoemaker would need their own shop, with entirely different supplies which he had to concede to. Harry even listened as she brought out the ledgers that would be her first documentation of everything she had put into the store. All the talk about finances and input and output went over his head but he was just happy to be part of it.

“Miss Lovegood even stopped by to say she’d draw up my brand!” Andy smiled brightly ending her little spiel with a laugh and Teddy from the playpen screeched his on childish laugh too.

March had rolled in and the little family of magic users couldn’t be happier. That night the whole group was gathered in Harry’s apartment sharing a laugh around the expanded dining room table. Harry had cooked for them a large roast with all the dressings. Ron had been salivating since Harry had made the offer, they had all shared a look before deciding this would be a monthly thing. Andy did boot Harry out of his own kitchen to make the desert though, she wanted to make Tonk’s favorite. She was just placing it on the table when the floo went off.

Wands were in hands before they could blink everyone was ready for whoever decided to come through. So, they were all a little shocked to see Madam Pomfrey step through followed by one blonde git, Draco Malfoy.

“You know we had the floo locked…” Harry told them.

“Yes, well your letter warranted a little excursion, and I figured I’d bring a few extras,” Pomfrey told her favorite patient and with that, the floo flared again letting out four more people.

 

Andy stood in the doorway wand drawn her other hand on her chest. Harry offered a wane smile before he brought Teddy to her, looks like he was done sleeping for the night.

“Let me go make him a bottle, yea?” Harry offered. Andy just nodded holding Teddy to her, she asked him if he slept alright last night to which she got a shrieking giggle that only an infant could do.

A few seconds later and Harry had both a bottle for Teddy and tea for Andy. It was very relaxing to start his day like this instead of waking in the bright ultra white clinic hospital room. This really brought it home that Teddy was better.  

“Here,” Harry set the tea on the coffee table with a minor warming charm on it and hand her the bottle. He knew better than to take her grandson from her arms after she had after they had both nearly lost him. He settled for sitting down with his own cuppa.

After a moment of watching her make silly faces at Teddy while he grasped at the bottle, he finally told her his big plan. “I'm going to look into healing…”

She looked up at him with a sad smile. “For Teddy or for you?” She had been a Slytherin but at this moment she knew it would be better to just ask then to dance around the question.

“Both, I think. I mean definitely for Teddy but a part of me feels like, I feel like I will regret it if I don't try.” Harry took on a beseeching look as he talked as if she would tell him he couldn't.

Andy took a minute to sit down before she answered him, “You are so young and you've seen so much I…” she took a minute to gather her thoughts. “I think it will be good for you to balance your war skills with something positive.” She went back to feeding Teddy humming a happy tune all the while.

And that was that Harry had her blessing, telling Ron and Hermione had gone somewhat similarly.

“Harry I don't-” Hermione had started though an elbow from Ron got her to stop and think for a second.

“That's great, mate. You are kind of accident prone so it'd be good to know who to heal yourself.” Ron couldn't even finish talking before a big grin and a few chuckles had escaped. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before joining Ron in his ridiculous laughter. After that Hermione had stepped up with a huge planner and set about scheduling his life. If he didn't know how much she enjoyed that kind of thing he'd have been seriously peeved but he was also aware that Hermione had a way of maximizing time spent on something and this was going to be a monstrous task for him. Hermione took notes of what he'd order, then what he had from his vaults she'd had a good laugh about him trying to learn from the plague doctors said it was just his luck before she passed over two Healing for the Very Beginners books from her side of the store apparently they were a few generations apart so it'd give him some perspective.

MACUSA had even been supportive of this, probably something about the strongest magic user currently in America putting his magic to peaceful purposes. They’d given him the contact information on a Healer who would be willing to train him, though he’d been pretty close to fire calling Madam Pomfrey for lessons. It all depended on the Healer they had referred. Hopefully, they weren’t like most American magic users who assumed the British were bigoted arseholes and made a preemptive strict against them, he personally wasn’t about to put up with that shit. Not over this. Right?

When it came to the cafe though, Harry had to put his experiments on hold for now as he spent every waking moment between selling foods and restocking reading up on Healing. He had assured his regulars that he wasn’t closing up shop for anything, the healing was for his personal achievement. The university students had nodded like it made all the sense in the world.

Andy spent her days with Teddy in the lobby, she was careful to keep him within her reach for the time being. He could usually be found in a playpen or bouncer somewhere near her if not in her arms. To be honest she hadn’t wanted to far from either of them. Thus she was sitting in Harry’s lobby drinking a wonderfully made cup of tea while trying to think of what she wanted to do with her store, she had never even entertained the idea of owning one so knowing that she had the opportunity to do so now was strangely tempting. After a while, she started tossing around the idea of either a clothing store or a potions store but she really wasn’t sure what she wanted to do.

In the end, she had resolved to ask for the other magic user's opinions Harry had shrugged and told her to do what she felt most comfortable doing, it was very helpful. Not. Luna was eventually the one to help her come to some form of a plan by suggesting she try a magical clothing store, with robes and dresses that wouldn’t look out of place in Britain as opposed to trying to match the current American trends. Andy had wanted to question it but something in Luna’s face told her to just trust the advice. Hermione had offered to help draw up a finance plan and Ron had looked more confused by the minute, fashion made no sense to him.  So now she was back ordering Witch Weekly to catch up on the latest and make plans.

Things were easy. They sat around learning, talking softly, just generally spending time with family. They established a routine Harry would wake them with breakfast, say goodbye to Ron and Hermione who would be leaving for classes, Hermione mostly going so she could prepare for the placement tests at the local uni and Ron preparing to retake them, he’d just barely failed some of the history, some things just didn't make sense to him. Though they’d both gotten pretty far in their preparation for their NEWT’s even if Hermione had started to mutter to herself worse than before here and there. Ron was surprisingly rising under the pressure something about it being good for him. Harry just figured it was him being a little crazy but then again who of the group of them wasn’t? Harry would spend from breakfast to lunch playing with Teddy or obsessively reading his books and taking furious notes while Andy was crunching numbers and contacting local seamstresses so far it wasn’t looking good on that front, they were just too inclined to modernize things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General grammatical and spelling errors fixed, if you see something specific please point it out.
> 
> Who wants to break up midterms into two parts one before spring break one after? Who???  
>    
> Ignoring my slight panic over tests! Who do you want to see visiting with Draco? They'll be Slytherins for sure!  
> Also should note that Draco is the only one from this group that will be staying as I had planned fro him to be there from the beginning. The others are just there too see him safely to Harry's side among other things they will be doing.  
> Sorry for the wait I hope to get to Anita soon! I've got big plans for the meet up.


	27. One if by Land

“I sent a letter just looking for healing lessons though,” Harry stated looking over the state of his sudden guests. Nothing was ever simple when British magic users were involved. This just seemed to cement that. 

“Potter,” Draco stood stock still near his friends eyeing the wands out around him. “We don’t want any trouble. Things have changed recently. McGonagall told me- us where you were.” The fact that they’re old head of house was giving out that information meant more than the blonde probably knew. The trio both tensed and relaxed all at once, the news headed their way was no doubt going to be unpleasant but the people before them were in need of help not looking to harm anyone.

“Why would she need to do that?” Hermione butted in between the two boys staring contest. Honestly, they would never change.

“That’s half the reason we floo.” Madam Pomfrey told him. “I don’t suppose we could get some tea while I explain what our hair-brained minister has planned?”  

“Yea, give me just a sec.” One pointed look at Ron had the ginger moving off to make the tea set for the group. This gave them all a moment to think, so the Minister that the British Magical people had chosen to elect after everything was said and done had made his first move. 

“It’s getting late. I should go get Teddy ready for bed.” Andy made her excuses with a soft smile in the trio’s direction. She made her escaped without a second glance at the haggard looking blonde woman standing behind her son, at her sister, at Narcissa. Harry could only agree with the idea, especially when Luna and Neville made their own excuses to leave. Harry knew he, Ron and Hermione could take this crowd if they decided to get difficult. The sad part about it was he didn’t think they would get difficult that is, they all seemed to ooze a terrible sense of helplessness. He knew though that after everything Draco, Narcissa and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't fight them. 

Daphne was wrapped around a silently cry girl who looked like a miniature clone and behind them was Lavender Brown. No, there was no fight in the cobbled together group gathered in front of him. That bothered him a great deal because these were some of the best of their houses, they always had something to say something to do and they never looked like this, like people on the run, in public. Hermione gestured towards the chairs and the little group seemed to collapse into them. Harry came back with enough tea for everyone as well as some finger sandwiches, what a nice host. The Trio sat in the last available seats and looked around.

“What happened?” Ron asked a stern no-nonsense vibe flowed out. Their surprise guests both straightened and shrank into their teas.

“I think its best I let them explain it.” Madam Pomfrey whispered unwilling to look up from the teacup in her lap.

“The current Minister is using the last war to do drastic things that no one is happy about,” Narcissa stated. “People have started disappearing, only for the few that are found…. They turn out to be mentally broken or dead. The people have decided to take a stand and…” she trailed off unable to vocalize the truth of the matter. 

Draco set his untouched tea on the table nearest. He looked Potter directly in the eyes when he finished what his mother couldn't say. “A new Dark Lord has risen, and the Minister,” he spits the word like it was poison in his mouth. “On top of gathering everyone he considers a Death Eater that got off light, has sent out a call for you to return.”

Lavender stepped forward then, her scars just faintly flickering in the lights. “We told him to shove it, that you'd fought your war. It's what's caused us so much trouble.” 

“If they can't have him nobody will, huh?” Hermione hissed softly as she covered her mouth, she needed to think about this.

“So you’re fleeing England?” Harry pressed eyes hard and darkening with every word.

“Yes, it's also why we came to you, we need your help.” Draco nodded, white blonde hair bouncing along as if to emphasize his admission. “We just want a safe place for everyone, MACUSA seemed the best option.”

Madam Pomfrey finally set down her tea, “I told them not to expect much because even MACUSA looks down us for our inability to take care of our own.” 

Harry debated for a moment, he didn’t even have to look at Ron or Hermione to know they would do what they. “What can I do to help?”

There was a great sigh of relief from the crowd sitting in his living room and Harry withheld the desire to sigh himself, did they really think he wouldn’t help? Weren’t these Slytherins better at reading people? 

Hermione summoned a notebook and pen, gaining some inquisitive looks from the others which she ignores. Quickly writing out a small to do list that for the crowds had her talking again. “They will need everything we did.” She gave Harry a pointed look. “You will have to take them to MACUSA tomorrow and work out a deal for their citizenship. They need papers, a house or apartment somewhere and we have to get the three of them into classes.” Hermione waved her pen in their quests general direction. Harry just nodded.

“Do you have any particular state you wish to stay in?” Harry asked forestalling Hermione’s mini-rant for now. 

Draco and Narcissa shared a look clearly thinking about it but Lavender stepped forward pretty quickly. “New York, if possible I want to stay in Magical New York.” 

Harry smiled at her. “Yea, we can do that.” Harry waved a hand towards his office, were Hermione's supplies had come from, summoning a large portfolio. “My property advisor gifted me this when I started asking about shopping centers and housing. I was going to use it in case someone wanted to find a house instead of staying over the shops here.” 

His smile turned sheepish at the knowing looks he was getting from friends, while their guests turned expressions took on a strange consideration. Perhaps because it was the first time they had seen Harry overthink something. The shaggy black haired man whispered New York at the book and flipped to a middle page. Moments later the pages were covered by an aerial view of the state. Harry tapped one of the filters on the side that showed only what was currently available.

“Any particulars, Upper? Middle? The outer city?” Harry asked not looking up from the map before him as it warped into itself before a new list of filters appeared along with a line at the top that stated they had over three thousand results for available real estate in Magical New York.

“I think outside the city would be better.” Narcissa offered. Lavender jerked in her direction.

“I didn’t mean to, that is you don’t have to,” She stuttered out looking shocked.

“New York sounds lovely, and I have heard wonderful things about the townhomes in the outer reaches of the busy city.” Narcissa offered a knowing smile but didn’t acknowledge Lavenders blundering.

Draco nodded next to his mother. “Find work in the city will be easier too.” Daphne and her clone pressed closer to Draco. “I believe there is a MACUSA headquarters there as well. So we could try for something with them as well.” Draco gave another sharp nod as if it was decided. They would go together.

Harry flicked the right filters again before he looked up, “Am I looking for one house or?” He let the last word hang. The ragtag group looked at each other. 

Lavender took in the shaken Greengrass girls and the last of the Malfoys and made the decision. “One house Harry with five rooms if possible please.”

Ron watched all of this, saw Harry return to his book researching for a home he would no doubt buy outright for the lost group in front of him and was glad he had finally worked out his jealousy. They needed to help Harry and Hermione were the best people for it. Now he just needed to find out where he fits in all this because he would not be the one to drag down the group, not this time. Gathering his Gryffindor courage he stood and left. Hermione had believed that Harry was the best person to talk to MACUSA about their British refugees but Harry hadn’t been the one visiting every day for a class he wouldn’t know who to talk to. Ron straightened his coat as he rushed to the office of registration. He had a stack of paperwork to gather.

Hermione looked up when the door clicked shut; it took her just seconds to realize Ron had left without so much as a word. She bit her lip, concern coursing through her. Harry who had been hyper-aware of everyone in the room since the floo had activated just patted her hand and gestured to her work. He had faith in Ron.

Hours later Daphne and her mini-clone were passed out leaning into each other and Madam Pomfrey had left to gather supplies, though Harry had no idea what she meant by that. The tea had long gone cold, Ron wasn’t back and their guests that were still awake had long since become testy due to lack of sleep. Thankfully they were nearly done. They had narrowed down everything to pinpoints of accuracy. They had two townhomes to look at, their applications and course lists decided for the New York professors to look over, a bank account set up for each of them, all they really needed to do was go to MACUSA tomorrow to talk with the officials to get permission for everything and fill out paperwork.

“Is there much more to look at Granger it's growing pretty late here.” Draco groaned out from behind his hands.

“That’s it for tonight we will need to get up early-” Before Draco could squawk, Narcissa could sigh or Hermione could finish her though a slightly ink-stained Ron stumbled through the door.

“Here, MACUSA approved your move.” Ron passed a file over that expanded a great deal when Narcissa took it. Inside were files on all five occupants looking to move to New York, approval paperwork, identification papers, school enrollments, approval for a moving loan if they needed it, permissions to relocate family estates, and several others. 

“Ron! Mr. Weasley!” Were twin shouts from Narcissa and Hermione. Harry was smug and proud Ron had pulled through for them. Draco was giving the redhead a confused looked as if he had no idea the man could do something like this.

“I just figured I’d get the ball rolling so tomorrow doesn’t run so long…” He scratched the back of his neck, face flushed and not looking at anybody.“That’s great! Thanks, Ron!” Hermione near shouted. It really was from the looks of it all they needed was to look at houses tomorrow finalize some paperwork and the group in front of them would be settled in.

“It’s getting late ‘Mione.” Ron offered trying to stop the red flush from spreading across his face while he stood off to the side awkwardly. He has a sixth child out of seven whom all had to help out one way or another, they need paperwork done and he could do it. The answer, to him, on how to help was obvious but he wasn’t used to people noticing it.  

Harry hid his chuckle behind his hand when he saw Hermione get a look in her eye that just told him all he needed to know about what those two would be doing. Draco made eye contact with him and those chuckles escaped, the blonde’s eyes were blown eye and he looked slightly horrified. Narcissa smiled happily, telling her son to hush.

Daphne and what Harry was now guessing to be her sister, woke up at the nose, the looked around very confused before settling on the others. Hermione stood without a word prompting everyone else to do the same. 

“We have quite a trip to take tomorrow, so let’s find you guess a few beds for the night yea?” Harry offered. Ron and Hermione gave him a nod before shuffling out eyes only for each other.

“Looks like those two will be no help tonight. Hmm, I know I have a second room I had set up for Teddy when he wanted to stay over and I have that room.” Harry walked over to the room slightly barren room he’d set up for Teddy most of the things he’d had inside were taken to the room in Andy’s apartment so now it only held a rocking chair, and chest of toys. Wow, he hadn’t realized the room was entirely too empty till now. He’d have to fix it eventually. 

“Daphne, why don’t you and Astoria stay here? We can transfigure you both beds.” Draco offered his hand at the girl's elbow in support; she gave her approval to the choice.

Lavender peeked into the room, “Would you mind if I joined you two here?”

The two sisters glanced at each other before Astoria gave a timid nod. Harry chose to ignore the nodding going around and set about creating the space, several toys from the chest were cannibalized to become three identical sets of bedding with matching frames of white, soft mattresses the works. Narcissa shot her son a pointed look that Harry pretended he didn’t see and soon Draco found himself in a similar position only where the couch once stood.

Narcissa smiled and made her excuses but both men in the room knew she would be going to find her sister. Maybe it was time the two of them made up anyway.

“Potter,” Draco called softly.

“Yes, Malfoy?”

“Be careful the Ministry has ways of getting what it wants in the end.” The two of them stared for a moment before moving on. 

Things were getting serious if Malfoy was delivering warnings, especially with the backing of such an eclectic bunch. Things in Britain had always been extreme ending the war was never a guarantee that they would calm. It was partly the reason why they had fled from the only country they had ever know in the first place.

Harry only knew one thing for sure he would need to make a few key moves sooner than he had previously thought because there was no way he was going to back to that Merlin forsaken country. That and those people would and will do anything to have him back in any form they didn’t care he was broken in transport just that he got there. The British were coming but he was prepared or at least he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooo!
> 
> I thought about it and just couldn't go with anybody else I don't know why but these people just kind of called to me ^.^  
> Time to get things a rolling a little faster it seems who knows maybe it'll turn out okay -\^.^/-
> 
> How'd you like them apples?


	28. Goop

To be entirely honest Harry should have known this was coming when he saw the guests in his dining room but sometimes he forgot the main power in the town was a vampire's kiss and the local weres, he still wasn't sure where they fell on this ladder but oh well, that he was more or less on moderately friendly terms with. Still, he was extremely shocked to see nearly five weres sitting around the table while four more were standing in strategic corners. There was a sinking sensation in his gut that the next several minutes would be chaos.

“Bloody hell Potter, you running a halfway home or something?” Malfoy was awake and staring from his seat on the couch. Sunlight cut a bright path across the expanse of the room illuminating less than pleased faces on Rafael and a few others as well as blinding the blonde on the couch. He could feel the tension coming off the wizard a mile away, and it didn’t take a genius to guess the cause or that the war veteran had his wand at the ready.

“No Malfoy, I am not these are some locals. Be nice.” Harry groused while he progressed to the kitchen, breakfast wouldn’t make itself in this home. He let the simple procedure of making breakfast for a small army distract him, he had his family who always stopped by for food, four Slytherins, a Gryffindor and an odd number of wereanimals to feed.

“Rather domestic aren’t you?” Draco asked from the doorway. They could hear the women in the other room waking up. Draco was trying to act casual but he was standing in his childhood enemies living in front of guests in his pajamas, it was harder than the Slytherin was accustomed.

“I run a bakery, seems foolish not to know how to cook.” Harry didn't turn around from his task at hand, no need really seems like Draco was fine asking questions.

“So that’s what you do? Half pegged you for an Auror.” Taking the plates Harry was gesturing too, seems he was going to be put to work setting the table. He spared a thought that they might get introduced to the new people at the table too.

“Couldn’t stand the thought of more fighting after the war.” Harry clipped response told him, saying more than the raven-haired man was really willing to say when he returned to his spot in the doorway. The weres in the room took the new information they were being given in stride, it was noted with relish and assuredly going to be reported back.

“Makes sense,” Draco shrugged, he did that now. The young Lord felt no need to adhere to the social stipulations a man of his station was meant to follow, not after all the trouble it had caused him. Besides he knew just as well as most magical users in the room that the war had done a number on everyone in different ways. He was choosing not to dwell on it but to see it as a freeing opportunity. “So healing then?” The blonde man was holding up a book from where Harry had left it out.

“Teddy came down with Dragon Pox.” The raven-haired man offered by way of answer.

There were several gasps in the room alerting Harry to the presence of the girls as well. He flinched into the stove nearly burning himself, how had he not noticed the presence of three more individuals in his dining/living room. “Full English?” Harry tossed over his shoulder best to ignore the all-consuming self-loathing that follow both his inattention and the idea that wouldn't leave him alone the thought that the war wasn't over yet, though he knew he wouldn’t really get an answer to it, he didn’t want to think about little Teddy so sick again but they were probably going to demand answers. He was pretty surprised to see  Draco drop the book he been casually flipping through only to rush from the room looking paler than usual. The front door was left swinging. Harry turned around with a spatula in hand, a gap. The three girls had tears in their eyes. There was yelling and a door being burst through. Daphne and Astoria were holding onto each other with knuckle whiting grasps and fearful expressions. Lavenders wand had slipped into her hand, she may not understand everything but she had no reason to believe him if he were to offer comforting platitudes.

Lavender proved her Gryffindor courage by asking the question all everyone's mine, “Is Teddy?”

Harry smiled wanly turning from the stove with an armload of food and that was only half. He sent it to the table with a negligent thought, “Teddy’s fine, he left the hospital cured a while ago.” There were sighs of relief Astoria collapsed into the seat at the table near a were Harry couldn't quite place but that's no shock he had only met perhaps four or five of the local were-animal population. Daphne gave him a glare but it was weakened by her own relief. She bustled into the kitchen and made up a tray of glasses as well as a pitcher of water. Harry set about adding tea and coffee to the options, already sending the orange juice floating after her. He pushed a bit of magic into his cooking to finish up the last little group, it wasn’t enough to affect the flavor but enough to help speed things along he had a feeling he would be having quite a few more people over for breakfast. Much faster than usual too. The second set was just about done when Draco shuffled in holding a bouncing Teddy he shot Harry a wicked Malfoy patented glare before finding a seat next to the Greengrass sisters. While Andy and Narcissa wandered in behind him chatting amusedly, Andy was holding a familiar ledger.

“Showing them what you’ve been up to Andy?” Harry teased.

 

The older witch blushed, “Of course, the options in America are great they should see that even an old woman like me could make her own way, besides I was looking for some assistance and maybe they want in on that?” Andy was tentative but clearly pleased by the mere idea.

Harry sent the food to the table plates following behind it, chuckling to himself, anything to keep him off the less than stellar past. The were-animals in the room were floored by the casual use of magic on a scale they hadn’t seen even if the raven haired mage had used some of the same tricks in front of them before, they still hadn’t fully come to terms with the idea of magic in this manner.

“So, Harry as much as we would love to stay and chat we really must be going soon so I will cut to the chase who are your new friends here and are they staying?” Rafael asked he was eyeing the new group as they plated up breakfast from the settings in front of him. Harry had set a plate in front of them but he passed having eaten before though that wouldn't stop him from snagging some of that damn good coffee or his companion Jason from loading up on anything he could reach. Harry and Rafael both noted how the young wolf was blatantly eyeing Teddy as well as Lavender. The blonde clearly had something to say about the two of them but wasn’t going to speak up just yet.

“Eat please,” Harry gestured to the food as he brought the fresh kettles into the room, they joined the other drinks. “Hmm, they came looking for help, we plan to relocate them to New York to live,” Harry informed feeling the gaze of everyone except perhaps the guards. He knew the weres were here for more than that but he wasn't sure how his refugees would feel about that information being shared.

The were-animal zeroed in on that, “We will do what we can to help you all get settled, contact the right people and the like.” Rafael acting very magnanimous.

Harry looked at him strangely as he finally sat just across from Draco with his own cup of tea. “There is a society of magic users in New York, it is very small but still there, they will be joining them. It should have no bearings on the muggle world so I would rather you didn’t contact your people.”

All at once the tension in the air grew as the weres at the other end of the tables faces grew pinched. “Our people will have to be contacted to make her presence known.” Jason finally announced gesturing to Lavender. She flinched.

Harry scowled, “And what will the local wolf tribes have to say of her? Because we have seen what an alpha can do and we are all glad to see him dead.”

The magic users in the room were torn between watching Harry talk and the strangers in the room that Harry had welcomed. “The implication that all alphas are the same or that they all deserve to die,” Rafael nearly snarled. The guards were paying rapt attention now as they drew down on the table.

Harry steamed rolled over whatever the man was previously going to say, he didn’t really feel like dealing with this right then. He gave Rafael his full attention and almost starred the man down, “Look the alpha we knew turned children for fun, and we know not all alphas are the same.” The horrified gasps that follow and the group cringe had everyone looking away from each other, except Harry who kept staring at the man who had led this troop into his home.

Jason cleared his throat awkwardly but it was Rafael that once again started in. “You have two wolves among you and neither was announced to us, now we understand the… unusual circumstances but the Ulfric may not be so forgiving. When new weres enter a territory they must introduce themselves to the local tribe with a tribute to the alphas. Whether they are magical or not, it's only common courtesy. There is no loner welcome in any lands.” Looks like they were all going to ignore that less than pleasant situation behind Lavender and Teddy’s lack of social outreach.

“We are magic users, and our weres don’t typically run with a traditional pack, these customs are entirely foreign to us.” Hermione pointed out as she fell into the seat next to Harry, who wasn’t outwardly shocked only set two plates down. He had no idea where his head was that's twice now he hadn't immediately noted people entering the room. Ron had taken the other seat by Hermione, filling the table overly full of all kinds of people. Harry could almost feel the disquiet among the guards over the room being this full. “But I can see your point we will bring Teddy to the Ulfric here sometime soon though we know he hasn’t shifted with the moon yet.”

Andy took Teddy from Draco and the girls who had been cooing at him in order to not feel so much like intruders on the conversation with those strangers. They would have to finish their breakfast instead, Andy needed the comfort of holding her grandson.

“So Teddy will be a wolf-like his father then?” She whispered running a hand through the child’s wild turquoise hair.

“Wait, he wasn't bitten!” Jason stood up fast sending his chair to crash to the floor. Everyone turned to look at him. The magic users just blinked.

“Well no, his father was Remus Lupin. My honorary godfather and a werewolf since he was seven.” Harry shared between bites. Jason and a few others sat wide-eyed, looking between Harry and Teddy. They settled on Teddy.

“How? There hasn’t been? Ulfric will-. How?” Jason stuttered.

“Teddy’s mum, my daughter was a metamorphagus, she could change herself at will like Teddy can only she could do a great deal more,” Andy told them running a hand through wild hair that was shifting through colors.

“Wait she wasn’t a-?” Jason blurted. Rafael sat there seriously contemplating things these magic users could change everything if they found a way for them to have children naturally.

“Nope,” Ron popped. “Just your average badass witch.” There were chuckles from a few of the others in the room and a weak smile from Andy.

“Enough about that, how do we know what to do when we meet with the local wolves for Lavender and Teddy?” Hermione cut in.

Jason sat back boggled, “Can I borrow a phone? I will set something up with the Ulfric later this week.” Harry nodded to the kitchen.

“What happens during these meetings?” Lavender finally put in. She set down her utensils, instead of just playing with her food.

Rafael chuckled and went on to explain exactly how and what would happen when a new wolf met with the local tribes. From the gifts to the greetings to running together as a pack. Lavender was enchanted by the idea of meeting others like her, of not spending another moon alone. Of having people who would understand what it meant to be judged. She hadn’t liked the idea of having to fight for a position in the pack but deep inside it felt right as if that was how it was meant to be. Jason made plans to introduce both of them to the Thronnos Rokke Clan before Lavender had to go meet the Rime Mountain Clan. Harry took special attention on the rules he would need to follow as an outsider but there was no way he would be letting Teddy out of his sights long enough to meet with the entire wolf pack of the city. The weres didn’t stick around long after explaining things saying something about reporting back.

Harry knew his guests would have questions so maybe it was time to explain the advancements the muggle community had made in the last several years. He couldn’t wait to see the faces they would make but for now, it was time for the others to go about their day job, Hermione and Ron needed to get to their respective classes. Well, Ron had GED classes and Hermione was finally at the local college. Luna and Neville stopped by to snag some toast before they moved on, looks like they were just going to chill in the shop today.

“I need to take Teddy for a checkup.” Was Andy’s parting words, Harry took a second to realize Teddy didn't have an appointment today but he wasn't going to fight Andy on it. That meant Harry was alone with the refugees, well no time like the present.

“We should get going too.” Harry smiled at them trying to look encouraging but his head was to busy overthinking everything concerning Teddy's new station in life, being a werewolf would not be easy for him. “We need to sign for your house and get all of your paperwork squared away.”

Narcissa was the only one who didn’t manage to groan or wilt at the idea of doing paperwork. Surprisingly MACUSA though incredibly messy was well organized and they were done pretty quickly. They managed to get everything finalized by lunch. Harry chuckled while his companions look haggard and exhausted from their endeavor. It cute how they thought it was going to take weeks to get anything done but he understood most government procedures took days. It was slow going but they got set up in New York without too much fanfare. Setting everything up in the oversized house, from furniture to clothes. Magic was amazing and had a wonderful way of just speeding everything up.

“Let me know if you need anything okay? I'm just a floo away and I'll do anything to help family and well your all family.” Harry told the modge podge group. The girls had tears in their eyes while the Malfoy duo was looking at him with twin skepticism. Harry flooed away with a parting wave and a promise to visit soon before they attempted a more touchy-feely goodbye, he needed to see to his shop and his lessons.

It was while he was shuffling through his shop taking inventory that he nearly knocked himself out by slamming his head into the counter, it wasn’t the tinkling at the door that had him jumping but the scent he would recognize anywhere. Someone was bleeding in his lobby.

Scrambling up Harry had already summoned his emergency medical supplies before he even saw Cherry or Zane or the man lagging between them with the longest hair he had ever seen. Looks like he was getting that healing bit from them after all.

“We need to get him upstairs!” Harry gave no other warning then that as he snatched his bag pulled it up to his elbow, and in two large steps had armfuls of three startled people. A sharp crack. The three of the collapsed onto the floor of his apartment. Harry moved quickly to clear his coffee table and transfiguring it into a larger flat table. “Get him up here quick!”

Cherry and Zane were two steps ahead. They laid him across it before he could finish his sentence. “There are shards of silver in, we don’t-” Cherry stuttered even as she put pressure on the large wound in the male bleeding out in his chest. He was littered with nicks and cuts but it was the cut that went from across nipple to nipple that seemed to gush blood.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Harry pulled out a pack of vials, two blood replenishers, and a vat of skin-nitters, a very thick paste specifically for those with were-animal blood. Harry had wanted to be prepared for any event even if Teddy wasn’t old enough to walk yet. Plus the locals being what they were was really just a good precaution. Wand in hand Harry told them to step away.

A sharp jab created a list of internal injuries, two broken ribs, three more that were just cracked, dislocated shoulders, and broken ankles. On top of the cuts, Harry was nearly ready to call in professionals but he had a feeling neither of the two were-animals would appreciate that idea.

One wave had all blood staining bronze skin, as well as the table below, was gone. Harry grimaced at the sight before him but began weaving his wand across the superficial cuts he knew he had to work fast but the cut on the very naked male's chest had him leary. He honestly wasn’t sure he could heal it all the way. He spelled some bandages across it for now before he set the man’s ribs. The bandages would hold him for now. He healed the smaller wounds but there were just so many, and they covered so many different parts of the man. Not to mention the dislocated shoulders and broken wrists. By the time he had healed over twenty cuts just on the auburn-haired man’s arms, the chest bandages were being bleed through.

Swearing to himself Harry pushed a little more magic into his spells as he sent out a more targeted spell to summon the silver from the were-animals body. Backing arching off the table the man's mouth open in a silent scream. Harry had a small ball of silver flecks floating at the end of his wand. He banished it quickly, noting the smaller cuts happened to be healing themselves.

“We have to get the bandage off before he tries to heal over it!” Cherry half shouted, finally pulling out of the shock the combo of Harry’s magic and her friend's wounds had caused.

“Okay,” Harry nodded a cloth cutting charm had the cut bare to the room again. The blood pouring from it had slowed but Harry wasn’t sure if that was because of the healing aspect or the blood loss either way just to be safe he spelled half a blood replenisher in while he and Cherry worked together to heal the final cut. Exhausting both of themselves they managed to get it mostly healed but it wasn’t enough. Harry went to try again but Zane stopped him.

“He needs to shift to heal the rest.” Zane wasn’t looking away from the body on the table.

“What but he still had broken bones-” Harry wasn’t sure they would heal correctly the first time and he didn’t know enough to reset them if they didn’t.

“They’ll heal, wake him up we need him to shift.” Zane stepped back pulling Cherry with him. Wonderful they meant for the wounded man to shift in his living room.

“Fine but you're cleaning this up,” Harry called a renevrate. “Hey um,” He floundered for a second not knowing the man’s name. “We need you to shift to heal the rest. Can you do that?” Harry wasn’t able to finish his question before the man shifted suddenly he had a large cat sitting on what once was his coffee table and he was being bathed in a clear goop. What a wonderful way to start his night.

“He’ll sleep it off no biggy,” Cherry told him slightly hysterical. She collapsed to the floor leaning into Zane's knees. Harry just gaped from his spot next to the remnant of his living room. After a moment he collapsed onto the seat behind him.

“So do you always cause so much goop when you shift?” The raven-headed healer asked while he swiped at his face. The goop made a wet plop as it fell to the floor. Harry winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goop! lol I giggled while I typed that bit. Here we goooo fun stuff!  
> You guys know the deal tell me about it, any hopes, dreams, aspirations on how to get it going what you want to see in the future! I love the ideas ^.^


	29. Short but Good

“So not that I mind or anything but who is our guest leopard?” Harry asked. He couldn’t decide what to focus on the leopard snoozing on what once was his coffee table or the goop drying over nearly everything. Merlin, it’s even on the ceiling.

Harry chuckled so much for moving to America to stay out of trouble. He was interrupted by the other two people still sitting in his living room.

“Nathaniel, his name is Nathaniel.” Cherry offered, she had moved closer to the leopard. She was rubbing her cheek across his forehead while he purred. Harry was a little shocked. Of course, even wereanimals would be different in the United States, or maybe it was because they were non-magical? Or because they clearly have a pack? Maybe it was something to sic Hermione on, she’d enjoy the research either way. The leopard snuffled as he slept but otherwise didn’t move. It was strange. The difference between the two types of weres he had seen shifted was ridiculous. One wild half-formed beast while the other could almost be considered docile as it slept away the transformation. No, he knew this couldn’t be the usual way but he was thankful it turned out like this, Hermione would have murdered him if it hadn’t.

Whipping out his wand Harry set to vanishing the goop, noting how it was nowhere near the were-leopard. Interesting.

“So how are we doing this? I’ve never had a passed out shifter in my living room before. Oh, his wounds!” Harry almost lunged at the sleeping leopard though he had no idea what he would do when he got there he had no way of healing animals shifters or no.

Zane chuckled from next to the others, “Shifting should heal him of anything else, though what caused him to shift so quickly while nearly knocked out by the pain… well, your guess is as good as mine.” It was the most words Zane had spoken since he had met him though that probably didn’t mean much.

“Then the shifted part?” It might seem redundant to them but he had never had this happen to him before, surprisingly. Must be that Potter luck that it happened at all.

“He will sleep it off, for the most part, we will need to get him some food for when he wakes up. After he eats he should shift back and sleep some more.” Cherry told him standing as if to follow her own instructions.

“Sounds good then, let me get a room ready for him and he can rest comfortably.” Harry didn’t stick around to see the stunned expression on his human guests he just shuffled over to his newer guest room and went about expanding it once more only this time to the max it would go. He put in a hallway, separating wall and voila two rooms for the price of one. He’d made a mental note to have Hermione check the charms work because he was by no means a master and it would a bloody pain if the spells collapsed. The left room was exactly as he had made it for Ron’s vampire uncle while the room on the right was all around much warmer. It was dressed in greens and browns to give it an earthy look, a larger than normal king size bed dominated the space thought there was room for a door to the left leading to a shared bathroom between the two rooms, kitted out with a pool like bathtub, four-person shower, and double vanity and sink combo as well as an oversized wardrobe and dresser set. “Alrighty, that should do it.” Harry turned around to see Zane and Cherry looking over his shoulder, Zane straining to see while he lifted Nathaniel's massive form in his arms like it was nothing. Stumbling back out of the way he got front row seats as the duo settled Nathaniel into bed before exploring. The two kept making soft oohs and aahs while the peaked into everything.

“Let me know if you need anything changed, there shouldn’t be anything dangerous to you in either room or the bathroom.” Harry offered from the doorway being to feel awkward between the silence and the looks.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Cherry whispered, holding a clasped fist against her chest.

“Well, no but I can so I did.” Simple as that, no need to explain that the war left him with an almost compulsive need to help others especially those that were injured, nope entirely not relevant. He could already feel the lecture coming. Harry chuckled, “It’s no problem.” He paused. “Look, I- I know what its like to need something and nobody be there to help so really it’s the least I can do.” Thinking about it, the three of them looked like they could use a good meal. “Had breakfast yet?” He asked already moving to heat up the leftovers from the last crowd, he was a little surprised to see that he had them in the first place mostly because when they all got together they tended to eat him out of house and home, he’d even had guests. Though come to think of it none of them had eaten. Harry spared a moment to ponder how odd that was as Remus had never passed up a bit to eat, said it help fight the desire to eat raw meat or something.

He set the reheated leftovers to return to the table while he scrounged through the freezer looking to see if he had any red meat that he could offer. Surprisingly he didn’t. Well, that can’t be helped then. He would need to go out and get some or maybe see about having some delivered, he’d check with Zane and Cherry first.

He turned around to find the two people in question looking at the spread on his table slacked jawed. “What? Do you need more? I’m might need to run to the store though.”

Cherry shook her head. “No, we just, normally people don’t feed us, or offer us a place to stay or just…”

Zane’s face closed off and his voice deepened, “What’s your play?”

“Hmm?” Harry was shocked.

“Zane!”

“No, Cherry with things as they are we don’t need a no-shifter like Her trying to move in on our people.” Zane slammed both hands onto the table.

“I’m not.” Harry stammered. “I just… Look my godson’s father was a dear friend of the family but he was a werewolf and our society wasn’t very accepting of him. He was alone and I promised myself I wouldn’t let it be that way if I could change it.” He almost wilted.

Zane wilted too, “Oh.” He sat at the table. Cherry just shook her head, smiling.

“Sorry about that. We just in the were community we aren’t that welcome. Especially since who, last Alpha used to be...” Cherry trailed off to slump in the seat next to Zane.

Harry wanted to ask more about it but sensed this wasn’t something he should interfere with just yet. “Well, I can’t be your alpha but if you need anything you can come to us here and we will do our best by all of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// Sorry this is a lot shorter than I had wanted to be and it totally didn’t cover everything I wanted it to but I fly for China tomorrow and won’t be able to work on this very much. I hope to have a lengthy update for you in August!
> 
> Same story though let me know if you want to see anything special!


	30. Gregory

Hermione and Ron were very used to Harry's tendency to adopt people in need since wasn't new to them, so having a small pard of wereleopards half living with him honestly wasn't that surprising. Now seeing them in varying stages of dress definitely was. That took a minute to get used to but every now and then they saw Nathaniel walking around and it led to flashbacks of coming home from tutoring to see a very naked man sprawled across their best friends coffee table. Nathaniel had looked right at home while Harry's blush had tried to spread to his toes.

Hermione quickly learned what was going on and set about helping this broken pard, claiming “Just because your submissive doesn't mean you can't function on your own,” often followed by highly detailed ways to participate in safe relations that scratched every itch. She had very much acted like a parent give them the talk what with her explicit diagrams. Ron spent weeks giving her strange looks before being dragged away from hour under a silencing charm. Zane had honestly collapsed in relief at having help in leading the pard.

They treated the three of them like alphas of the pard even though none of the were shifters. Especially Hermione, she often had a leopard trailing after her like a little duck, they called her the Carer. Harry and Ron both thought it was adorable. Still, the pard would show up in force for all that their small numbers offered to help Harry around the store or sleep in a big cat pile in the room Harry had made for them, either way, the addition to the group made things livelier. Harry was thankful for the distract plus with Cherry around, he was learning much more than just muggle first aid for both humans and weres.

Zane was munching on a club sandwich while leaning against the bar of Harry's shop telling him all about his day, the leopard had gotten his nipples pierced when Harry felt a cold chill roll up his spine. The weight of death magic settled across his shoulders like a cat. He had no idea who that was but wand in hand and war reinforced paranoia told him they would be meeting sooner or later.

For nearly two weeks he walked around as if a ghost was going to jump out from behind every corner. Ron and Hermione had picked on his cues, they told the others a vague excuse about someone they didn't like being in town causing the stress on all three of them but Luna and Neville would not be deceived. The five of them were nearly hexing shadows by the end of the first week.

It didn't help that their friendly neighborhood spirit wanted more attention. She thought it was cute to cause books to fly through the air or to push cups off tables. The regulars thought it was them at first but when it continued after a few days of complaints were starting to get frustrated, some had even stopped coming. It was definitely not a good time to be a stressed war veteran. Neville had brought her new plants, new soil, spring water from the Alps. Going all out for the poor displaced dear but she hardly left, choosing instead to stay.

Harry finally snapped and called the only other person he had felt put out that kind power before, Jean-Claude.

“Would you happened to know who just rolled into town sending out waves of death magic?” He snarled into the phone, skipping the pleasantries.

There was a pause on the line and then, “I’m guessing you want to talk to the Bossman than?” It took a great strength to stop himself from ripping out his hair in frustration.

“Yes, the names Harry. I’m looking for Jean-Claude.”

“Just a minute.” There was a clattering noise before soft dulcet voiced rolled over the line.

“Mon sorcier, what seems to have you up in arms?”

“None of that now. Who just strolled into town, and are they one of yours?” Hermione and Ron stood near him listening in, they trusted he would tell them especially as he was the only one to feel that power roll over the town. Harry’s question was met with silence.

“You felt her return…” The man whispered across the line and it was like a caress across his body. Harry stiffened. He had a feeling he was missing out on something.

“Her?” He asked piquing Hermione’s interest.

“Ah, it seems ma petite has returned home after her long absence.” He sounded both angry and forlorn, it was an odd combination for the French vampire.

“Are we to know this mystery woman?” Harry asked after a moment. He had relaxed at the knowledge that Jean-Claude was at least aware of the person who had entered their territory… his eyes widened at the sudden thought, he had claimed St. Louis as his and he had been preparing himself to defend it. He had to wonder if Ron and Hermione felt the same way. He shot them a quick glance before tuning back in on the seductive tones in his ear.

“-is my - she is…” The Master of the City sighed. “Mai petit is my lover. She took a vacation and has just returned to the city. I don't believe she will be causing any issues with you and yours.” How oddly serious for a man that is usually more salacious with his words.

“I see nothing for it then. We will just have to wait and see.” Jean-Claude and Harry hung up to go about their businesses.

The raven-haired wizard turned to his friends. “It would seem the power I felt flow into the city the other day was Jean-Claude’s lover.” That was that. The three of them shared a look and Ron bit back a retort. They all had the sudden thought that the infamous Potter luck would have them running into her at one point or another.

Not even a month later Harry sighed into the counter he was cleaning, Anita had left the city again. Harry could only hope this wasn't going to cause issues for the man she was leaving behind. Harry really shouldn't have thought that.

“Harry we need your help!” before the young wizard could blink his front door was busted in and weres had flooded his living room.

“Whats- no,” he shook his head already transfiguring his clothes into something he could consider appropriate for May weather. He grabbed a familiar beaded bag and was pushing people out the door. “Since you didn't bring them to me I will assume they are too hurt to move? No time to waste take me to them.” He spared a nod to Ron and Hermione who stood in the hall in their night clothes.

This wasn't the first time he had been asked to help the local preternatural but this was only the second time it had gotten bad enough for him to have to physically go to those that had been injured. He was slowly beginning to feel pissed off as everyone in the city worked to protect the hole Anita had created when she left. Her power coming and going like that created a vacuum. She left the power base protecting the city wounded and the sharks had smelt the blood.

While he cleaned up the mess she was creating with her negligence, that he still couldn't decide whether or not she was just being ignorant about he couldn't help but be thankful.

He had met many of the local weres including the Wolf King Richard. His association as a healer to all had help when it came time to introduce Teddy to the locals not that Andy had appreciated the danger her poor grandson was being subjected too even if she knew in her head he had to be introduced to them, her heart was another matter. Harry personally agreed with her, especially with Richards latest stunt. A pack with an alpha, beta, omega social construct was not meant to be a democracy. Wolves had flooded in from the outside while he was trying to make this changeover and the pack was weakened even more.

Jean-Claude wasn’t faring much better. The Vampire Council had stepped up and taken notice. He had managed to push off certain people from visiting but things would only last for so long. Harry had a feeling he would be offering his services as powerful “food” in an effort to help stop up the hole in the power base but he was also very aware of how much he was offering and Jean-Claude could take.

Harry shook his head and returned his concentration to the task at hand. He needed to focus on the now because they needed him just as much as he needed them...

***

When Anita next rolled into town they all felt it but all was quiet. Harry had called both the Ulfric and the Master of the City to see what was going on but neither had heard from her. Apparently, the cold shoulder was going strong.

It was getting to be frustrating enough that Harry was contemplating putting himself in the middle of it. He just wasn’t sure how he would handle being around a true necromancer after everything. The stories he’d heard were such a mixed bag that he didn’t know what to think about the mysterious woman causing so many problems. From what he’d heard it had nearly been six months since the woman the two men shared had walked away and things weren’t looking up for them relationship wise.

The wereleopards had heard from her thought and often, going so far as to move their little kitten piles to her house. Apparently, she was taking over as alpha of the pard, they called her Nimir-Ra, Leopard Queen. She didn’t even ask too many questions on how they had been doing the last six months while she was on holiday, she just stepped in as a protector.

Hermione was less than pleased to see some of them had regressed in the methods she was pushing to help them go about their lives safer, but there was nothing she could do about it. With their animagus forms being prey animals it’s not like Hermione or Ron could cement a bond with the wereleopard pard. An owl may be a predator in the bird kingdom but it held no weight in the large cats' side of the world, and send in a goat would just be asking for a feeding frenzy.

Harry personally went as often as he could but with Richard demanding he be there most moons to act as a proxy for Teddy’s future, also known as, “just in case someone nearly dies because my democracy idea” rule, he just hadn’t had the chance to run with them yet. The pard hadn’t said anything about them not being able to run the moons but it was a tension they could all feel.

Which was why the three magic users were a little surprised to see them flocking to Anita who held no shifting abilities at all, as far as they knew. They wouldn’t fault the pard of submissives thought because Anita’s reputation painted her in such a way that she didn’t need to be a were to cause fear in the preternatural community.

Still, Harry made arrangements to have other people working in his cafe, including one Draco Malfoy. The blonde ponce had shown up in his floo one night looking a right mess. Astoria had broken up with him it seems. Taking pity he’d put the other wizard up in his transfigured godson’s room while making arrangements for a magical team of construction workers to start on a third floor, to be built over the entire strip.

If he kept having to make expansions like this he would eventually just have to purchase a house but he was half putting it off because living right next door to everyone he considered family was much too fun. With the extra hands at the shop, he was able to spend more time learning everything he could on healing. Most of the community trusted him to patch them up for just about anything but the magical side of things was to be a bit complicated. In the meantime, he was also attempting to find and fund a hospital for lycans that wouldn’t lead to holding cells they never left.

So far he had talked to Cherry and Lillian about his goals and both women had acted like he was a child dreaming too big. They seemed to think it was an effort in futility but they would see he’d already drawn up a plan and shown it to Hermione. It was a big job and some would say he was overreaching but the war had left him with more resources than he was willing to recount and having a goal to work towards helping all of them move past the memories. Plus with Hermione on board, he was pretty sure it would happen one way or another, he just hoped she let him name it because he had horrid flashbacks to Spew. Maybe Ron would name their children because it was one thing Hermione just couldn’t seem to do. He chuckled at the thought.

Harry’s phone rang, he picked it up quickly. “Hello?”

“Harry, I know I’m not supposed to call and I’m calling Anita next but its Gregory, Nathaniel's in trouble.” Came a familiar voice over loud music.

“I’ll be there, where are you?” Harry was already moving, he summoned his dragon-hide armor to him ask he walked, a switching charm had him mostly dressed it was the soft clock of his belt the settled things. His belt held a number of things in nondescript pockets, non-magicals would have no idea how much he was packing, they’d see a plain belt, nothing more nothing less.

“Narcissus in Chains.” Gregory sounded relieved and then he hung up. Guess he was calling Anita. Harry flicked the phone back in the general direction he had come from and set off to find Hermione, Ron would be near her somewhere and they needed to know he was going to get Nathaniel from his latest attack.

It took almost too long to get to the club where Gregory claimed they were but when he did arrive he found Jean-Claude and an entourage heading for the door. Looks like the cavalry was here. Best join the crowd now then.

Harry walked towards them moving quickly, he adjusted his wardrobe as he walked because he clearly wasn’t going to get in wearing a robe. By the time he got to the group he was just wearing his skin-tight dragon-hide trousers and knee-high boots, that hid more supplies, as well as his dragon-hide vest everything else was carefully stored. He slid in between Jason and Jean-Claude startling the bunch with his cheeky, “Room for one more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Offical in Narcissus in Chains... man if Obsidian Butterfly is one of my favorites Narcissus in Chains is one of my least favorites... it's just so awkward and such a turning point in the series too what with it being the intro of the ardeur and Micah and Nathaniel and Damien and just so many men enter Anita's life all at once and she has no idea whats in store... lol I look forward to Harry's intervention in the next bit ^.^
> 
> China was lovely but I was so busy I didn't have any time to write, then I got back and boom inspiration hit so here we are.
> 
> Same line guys what do you want to see happen? Hopes? Dreams?  
> Let me know and I will definitely think about it  
> Many thanks to anyone who points out my errors, I have no beta so I like being able to fix were my mistakes are.


	31. Well Hell

Harry with the help of the cavalry had come up with a decent enough plan, when Anita arrived he would go to Nathaniel and Gregory in the room that they had gotten. When he heard they were being held in the Room of Swords he couldn’t help but feel a harsh sense of foreboding. Still he was game for following the plan, for now, they would wait for Anita do a little reconnection magics, meld the marks, then off to save the day Meanwhile he could only enter the room after the display was over and done, he would be the only one allowed to touch as he was a recognized healer by all shifter groups. 

He knew he would be meeting Anita eventually because she was too powerful a player to ignore in the long run but he honestly had not expected to see her for the first time in a bondage and submission dance club. He stood on the balcony watching the show. He saw Jason leave and come back several minutes later with a curvy woman with curls so dark they looked blue. He watched as she damn near hyperventilated at the sight of Jean-Claude and felt the same. 

The Master of the City looked scrumptious in his club wear. He certainly turned heads. Especially after pouncing in Anita, the two of them let off great waves of bonding magics then there was a third. Merlin, this girl collected attractive men, didn't she. She was reckless, he realized as he watched her seal a three-way bond between herself and the other two men.

He knew then he would have to train her because she was oozing magic like a faucet even when she attempted to stim the flow.  That was dangerous and exhausting, she was going to have to do better, he thought grumpily. The trio sprawled on the floor finally got themselves together enough to begin negotiations and that was his cue to move. The werehyenas parted easily, granting him entrance with a nod. 

“You the healer they were sending?” The only non-snake shifter grunted, stepping forward as if to do something but the hyena guards in the room shook their heads.

“Yes,” Harry answered distractedly, but he had no eyes for the threats in the room instead trusting they would hold to the peace for the moment. Oh, he knew they could change their minds in a flash it's why he grabbed It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to what he was seeing as the first thing he saw was Gregory chained to the floor missing a crucial part of himself. Hissing angrily Harry ignored the were snakes in the room. He muttered to himself as he vanished the cuffs. Damn shifters think themselves immune to permanent injury then they do shit like this. Another spell to clean off the blood showed him everything he needed to know and he was pissed. 

Riffling through his front pocket Harry pulled out a healer's kit, he needed a few high-level potions. Blood replenisher, high-level pain reducer, and a natural healing buster, it was all he was willing to offer up at the moment because he didn’t know when Gregory would be able to shift and heal himself. So Harry spelled them into Gregory to help his human healing while they waited for Anita. Narcissus had specifically said no one would be able to shift while they were under the negotiated hold.

Gregory saged against the wall already healing faster than he had before, the lesions caused by silver shackles already mostly healed, it was just a matter of his groin and when he would be able to shift because regrowing removed limbs was not something Harry wanted to force just yet. He’d give Anita an hour before taking matters into his own hands. 

Mentally preparing himself Harry turned to Nathaniel who was pinned to the wall with swords and his own pair of shackles. The world seemed to narrow. Hermione screaming. Malfoy Manor. Snatchers. Others stuck to the walls. His ears were still ringing with Hermione's cries as he took a shuddering breath. His magic worked as if it had a mind of its own,  with no thought to the no-magicals in the room he summoned the swords and daggers. Nathaniel arched and moaned against the wall as his body shook and finally sagged, pulling his hair which looked to have been haphazardly wrapped around his own wrist. 

Growling to himself, mostly for forgetting that normal people would have gone into shock having all of those blades removed all at once. Shaking his head Harry threw his magic into the manacles that were holding his friend to the wall. Nathaniel fell forward gasping. Moving quickly Harry set Nathaniel next to Gregory on the floor, his wounds were already closing though, Harry was thankful for were healing but he still spelled the healing booster as well as half a blood replenisher into Nathaniel as he had one of the slowest healing rates of most shifters he had met.

The two men rolled into each other. Sharing body heat and comfort. Harry turned to stare at the people who thought it was a brilliant idea to step foot into St. Louis with the intent to do harm. “I don’t know why you’ve done this and I don’t care, just know should you make it out of here unharmed. Well, I’d consider yourselves lucky.” He gestured to the four girls off to the side. “Please, ladies go sit with Nathaniel.”

“The swans are ours.” One of the snakes hissed from the opposite side of the room.

Harry lolled his head to the side to catch the weresnake in the corner of his eye. He wasn’t happy, and these people didn’t know what kind of threat he was they assumed he was just a healer. As far as most preternatural in St. Louis believe the same. Right, time to change that. Nodding once he gave an almost bittersweet smile and hiss, “The swans are not yours to take.” 

The snakes in the room hit their knees, looking equal part shocked a revenant. They hissed between themselves, “A speaker, a speaker.” With only one person left standing that man was more than a little upset. When that man tried to make a threatening step forward the chittering of angry hyenas stopped him.

Gregory whimpered into Nathaniel watching the room like a hawk as his bits slowly regrew, he needed to shift and fast but it looked like Anita was going to take her time. They all stood around waiting. While Nathaniel was fully healed after an hour it took effort to ensure Gregory would be able to shift and regrow what the idiots stole from him. The snakes had stopped hissing reverently, but their companion was growing steadily more tense.

“Speaker, we will speak to our alpha before returning to our tribe.” The weresnakes had huddled together to whisper together and apparently decide on someone to speak for them. “May we send word of what our Elders would have us do?”  They hissed softly parseltongue moving across the room in a sibilant hush.

Harry simply nodded, stepping closer to his friends and patients. The weresnakes bowed repeatedly as they rushed out, paying no heed to the other man who called them back first in confusion and then in anger. With them passed, and the room officially cleared of nearly every bad guy in the room Harry was feeling confident. He moved back to block the doorway while preparing to defend the room.

“I don’t know who you think you are but Chimera will not be happy with this,” was spit and snarled. Looks like Harry hadn’t lost his ability to piss off just about anybody. Tense but ready Harry stood wand in hand. The unnamed man pounced. Harry sidestepped. Anita’s people pushed open the door. Jamil and Meng Die flushed into the room one going right the other left, leaving Anita in the doorway to catch the half shifted lion jumping at her. 

Before anyone could move Gregory was there, in half man half wolf form. The force of the werelion crashing into him sent him falling into Anita. He tried to catch himself but only managed to send his claws into the soft flesh of her belly. Anita didn’t even have the time to react, as soon as she was down she was out, but that didn’t mean everything stopped. Meng Die ripped the werelion off Gregory who screamed as the claws in his back were forcefully removed. Jamil pulled him off Anita who hardly stirred.

Harry rushed forward throwing spells as he went. The werelion saged, stupefied in Meng Die’s arms. Gregory was hit with a mild numbing potion and he too saged in the arms of the man holding him. Harry fell to his knees, landing in a puddle of Anita's blood. Seems the two of them were destined to only have extremes between them. 

Mixing muggle and magical healing Harry applied pressure to the gashes in her stomach while he cast a diagnostic charm. A sheet of parchment appeared with a list of the things that Anita needed healing everything from an incorrectly healed break or tear to the wounds she currently held. Thankfully it looked like her only problems hailed from the deep cuts, somehow she managed to get away without completely perforating her intestines.

“Tergeo,” he whispered, pulling away from her stomach. He peaked to see if the gashes were severe enough for heavy magic in the hall. Thankfully they were not. “Alright, she will live but we need to move now,” Harry didn’t care who did what they just needed to move and now.

***

Harry left Anita in bed with a mix of wereleopards to see her through a healing sleep though he had told them it was unneeded. She was going to be fine, the potions and spells had worked exactly as he wanted. Anita would wake with no drawbacks on her healing but now he needed to talk to her more than ever. 

Being that close to her blood, as her life force, let him have a very blatant taste of her magic and what she had gotten herself wrapped into with the men in her life and to say he was shocked to see, to feel, to know all that would be an understatement. More than anything though Anita needed training because she was leaving herself open in ways she couldn’t handle plus she was presenting with symptoms of withdrawal from a highly dangerous form of shielding. He didn’t know who taught her how to shield like her life depended on it but he was willing to be that person was some type of psychic or empath because only they shield themselves from the whole world just to keep their own mind.

Harry moved with purpose. Jean-Claude had been arrested. Richard and his wolves had taken Gregory. Anita was fine where she was for now but he needed to get to where the action was. Micah the leader of the visiting wereleopard pard had assured him they would call when she awoke. So with that in mind, Harry went to assure that while Anita did carry wereleopard in her blood now she was too bound in her form to shift, damn. He was going to have to explain who and what he was in parts instead of as a whole as he had wanted. From what he had been told of her Anita was going to be pissed to be the last to know. Merlins balls, he just wanted to go to bed, but there was no rest for the wicked.

Surprisingly the wolves as a group hadn’t needed much explanation they said it was because he had pretty much already told them he was a witch, er wizard from the beginning though they hadn’t dreamed he would be as strong as he was. Richard had been a bit of an arse about it all, demanded proof he hadn’t gotten his powers from some deal with a demon. What these blasted Americans were getting into got weirder and weirder every damn time.

“We want to believe you but until we see her first moon, we have to operate like she’s been killed,” Jacob a new wolf to the pack told them. He was a right arse in general but had a winning smile and a ruthlessness to him that put him third in the hierarchy. He was playing the democracy like a fiddle. “Let’s vote on if she should be allowed to stay pack if shes a wereleopard.” 

Harry gave Richard the look this nonsense deserved. There was nothing he could do. His animagus form, a bear-crup, made him canine enough to understand and bear enough to stand his ground but it would never make him wolf enough to be pack as they all were, as Teddy could be. He watched them vote, watched a thousand years of order, of instinct, to crash and burn. It was a cacophony of words and emotions but they made their decisions. Anita was out as pack and as Lupa.

Speaking up for a final time that night Harry offered them these parting words. “You have all told me stories about how Anita saved you all and this is how you repay that.” He turned to Richard, “When she wakes and find you’ve taken Gregory, she will come for him and I won’t stop her.”

Harry wasn’t sure what he would do next but he did need to go home he was still wearing the clothes Anita had bled all over. No matter how many cleaning charms you use sometimes they just never seem right. He showered, told Ron, Hermione, and Draco what was going on and headed back out.

He didn’t think he had been gone very long and he never received a call so he didn’t expect Anita to be awake and having shower sex with the visiting leopard king. She certainly moves fast that one. Harry waited down the hall not really wanting to listen to the two of them. 

When they finally left the shower Harry was fighting a blush but had already talked to Cherry apparently Anita was experiencing something called an ardeur which made her feed on the visiting leopard kings orgasm. So now that was a thing. Harry sighed and watched as she approached. She tensed, hand slipping to the gun holstered at her side. 

“We don’t have time to explain. I’m sure they’ve told you by now that Jean-Claude is in jail for murdering you and that the pack has taken Gregory.” Harry told her by way of greeting, flashing both hands in an unarmed manner which wasn’t true but it would do.

“Who even are you? Why were you in that room?” She demanded. Her voice seemed to call people from every nook and cranny. Lillian was the face that eased her a bit though.

“This is Harry, he works with us to heal.” Lillian was familiar with Anita enough to explain and know to stay on the edge of the room until she was calm enough to move forward, apparently, she had a few of them cowed but it only seemed to last for a moment. Lillian pushed forward shaking off the desire to stay away from the angry kitty.

The other bodies in the room were shuffling in disquiet apparently Anita had less control than he had previously thought because she was practically oozing wereleopard queen energy all over the room. 

“Look, apparently we moved in shortly after you left for a vacation. We didn’t have the chance to meet when you came back for a bit but I have been working closely with the shifters and the vampires.” Harry checked his watch, time was ticking and the sun was coming soon. “Look I promise after everything is settled we’ll sit down and talk but for now we really don’t have time to be pissing away the day.” Harry turned to the side just enough for her to know he wasn’t willing to give her his back and pointed in the direction of the cars. “Let me give you a lift to the station?”

She didn’t, in fact, let him drive. He was sat in the passenger seat where she could see him from the back, while Nathaniel drove. There was tense silence. They were nearly there when Anita broke the silence to ask about the gun in her robe pocket. Harry listened with half an ear trying to think on how he would explain everything to her and Jean-Claude he realized. Bugger, he’d forgotten the other half of her power base. Harry tuned in to the real world for a moment.

“...things that you always do first is get dressed and get armed.” Nathaniel joked. They were flirting. 

Decidedly not jealous at the amount of beautiful men at her beck and call Harry went back to thinking about how to break it to several people including a woman who didn’t trust him that much. Sighing Harry decided to just go along with it, for now, they had four hours until sunlight maybe he could explain somethings to them in that time. Hopefully, it would be enough to get them through this situation but he had a strong feeling it wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck so here's a long one but it might be all you get for a little while... three weeks into the semester and I feel like I'm failing already... yea need to focus on my Chinese for a bit the grammars getting tricky on me...
> 
> Sorry if I've been testy lately just stressed and I shouldn't have taken it out on my readers. I really do appreciate getting reviews from all of you! Anything you want to see for the future or hope happens soon let me know I do intend to follow the base plot Anita's books have laid out but not enough for it to be anywhere near cannon...
> 
> That being said Bear-Crup, how'd you like that one?


	32. Nothing to do About It Now

They met up with Hermione and Ron at the top of the worst designed steps Harry had ever seen and Hogwarts had moving staircases. They stood around the top of the steps while Anita talked with the security team; Jean-Claude had already taken off for the bottom of the steps, moving at a speed they couldn’t see. Ron looked angry and Hermione seemed to be wearing her stress like a cloak it made the little bits of worry tighten in his stomach something had happened with them in the last hour or so since he saw them. Still, no one spoke. How awkward. 

  
Harry wanted to be upset that this one woman could turn the friendly terms he had built up with the locals into this complete won’t-acknowledge-your-existence situation. Though with everything he had lived through and what had managed to hit the town within seconds of Anita stepping onto the scene well, he could understand some terse behavior.  Doesn’t mean he was going to put up with it for long.

  
They eventually began to make their way down but that too was silent. It was beginning to be irritating. Harry almost laughed to fill the silence when they got to the bottom of the steps to find another large door. They got to watch Anita struggle with a large key ring. How organized they are around here and safe it would seem. Harry withheld a snort. He was feeling antsy and didn’t like the looks of how this was all about to go down.

  
Upon entering the next room they found the usual set up, to the three magic users the room hadn’t been changed but to Anita everything was different. Harry could see it in her face that she wasn’t expecting the room to look so different. Another time that would have been something he questioned but at the moment moonlight was wasting.

  
Jean-Claude appeared next in a long feather edged robe with his hair still damp. Mouth a little dry Harry watched as Anita danced around him. He had seen them together before in much more intimate ways but this felt like he was truly invading in on something. They whispered to each other mere inches away. Just when he felt he couldn’t take much more Hermione interrupted.

  
“We don’t have time for this,” It was impatient and stressed. Hermione did better under stress than this. Harry stared at her a second while Ron stood behind her, supportive in his stony silence. Tense, alert, and half a second from drawing his wand Harry didn’t want to be this way not again but it was becoming increasingly apparent that he would never get the chance to live a peaceful life running a cafe. These days he was hardly there in the first place, to busy studying to be a healer.  
“Then please, mes sorcières tell me what it is that is happening?” Jean-Claude snapped, presumably pressured by the coming sunrise.

  
“Fine, the Ulfric has your leopard, Gregory. He’s being tried as a murderer, for killing the Lupa.” That got their attention. Way to go, Harry, you make the best first impressions on the woman who seemed to be the powerhouse behind the whole bloody city.  
Anita snapped too, facing him. “You want to repeat that?” 

  
“Before I spoke with you at the Hospital I was with the Pack trying to explain that you are not a wereleopard-” Harry started.

  
“How can you know that?” There was a sense of both skepticism and acceptance in her voice. Perhaps she wanted to be a wereleopard? How was he to know he’d talked to her what twice now? “Who even are you?” Ah, there it was. He feared for a bit there that she was entirely daft as well as powerful.

  
“The names Harry Potter, these are my best mates, Ron and Hermione.” Harry gestured to the pair but neither spoke or really moved. Alarm bells were ringing louder by the second. “Look time is short so I will explain quickly; we moved here from Britain to get a fresh start on life and tripped into the preternatural side of town. My godson’s father was a werewolf and we don’t know if he will shift like his father did and so we have grown close with the local pack. As for the rest of this well, your guess is as good as mine.” He shrugged, hoping they would move along to the point but strongly suspecting she was going to ask more questions.

  
Anita was frowning at him, probably because he offered up the information too quickly. She was still suspicious, wonderful. Jean-Claude sat beside her silently, and Nathaniel wasn’t making eye contact with him. He’d been left out to dry.  
“I’ve heard about what happened the other day with the weresnakes. What was that about?” She snapped.

  
“If you mean, why was I there, well Gregory called me. The leopard pard has a home with me all of them I wasn’t going to deny them help when they needed it. Anything else well you’ll need to be more specific.” Harry sat next to Hermione they’d only been talking a few minutes but he could tell they were going to be a minute. He really wanted to ask what had happened when even sitting next to her Hermione didn’t relax.

  
“Why did the weresnakes answer to you then?” Anita pressed. Least he knew what she was truly pushing. They thought he had something to do with what happened to Nathaniel, he wanted to be angry but it explained why people who trusted him yesterday weren’t even giving him the time of day.

  
Sighing here wouldn’t help but he really didn’t want to explain himself, it had been years since he had to. “I am, what my people call a parselmouth. It means I can talk to all snakes,” Harry chuckled here, “no matter how human.” He was thinking of the Slytherins, in particular, a blond one living in his house at the moment but he knew the others would see it as his shock at it working on the weresnakes.

  
“That explains the snakes but it doesn’t explain why you were there in the first place!” Anita was standing in anger by the end of her rage-filled sentence. 

  
Time to talk in circles it seems. Harry diverted, “Ms. Blake, we don’t have time to argue why I was there or not when I have already told you Gregory called me first so I went. I am perfectly able to handle myself I have been for quite some time. Now we don’t have long and this is really not my place but you need to be made aware that your vacation caused several issues for St. Louis.”

  
“Your right, it’s not your place.” She folded her arms under her breast. 

  
“There are foreign shifters entering our lands,” Harry told her ignoring her desire to start a fight. 

  
Hermione stiffened impossibly further. “Harry, an owl dropped this off after you left earlier.” She held out a thick parchment envelope combine with a broken wax seal. 

  
Everyone in the room looked at the letter half with confusion and the others with piqued interest. Harry took it, glancing into Hermione's face to see if he could garner a clue as to what it would be. All he could tell was that this was the reason why his friends were on high alert.

  
Inside was a moving photograph of Andy and Teddy at the park down the street from the shops. It flashed back and forth between the two of them laughing and Andy tossing little Teddy in the air. Flipping to the back showed nothing more so he checked the envelope one more time. There was a scrap of parchment inside. “The cub is mine,” scratched across the front. Chills rolled over his spine and then he was up and out of the side.

“He’s dead, this can’t be happening. Remus killed him! He was encased in silver!” Harry dropped the letter while he ran a stressed hand through his hair and paced. “He can’t have him!”

The bodyguards in the room didn’t appreciate the erratic movement from one of the people they had all suspected to be part of what had Anita in this situation in the first place. They watched him pace and mutter for a moment before Anita moved towards him.

  
“Best to let him come out of it on his own,” Ron told her, but he made no move to stop her. He made it very clear that he felt this situation was uncalled for. 

  
Anita paid him no head and grabbed Harry’s upper arm, bare hand to bare arm. There was a flash of brilliant green magic, and then Anita and Harry were collapsed on the floor, glowing that same shade softly. Anita screamed as she tried to build walls around herself. Trying to fight magic with magic. Harry grunted with the force of it hitting him. Harry tried to focus on his body he needed to move, he needed to get Anita to stop bloody screaming. He focused on the two of them on dragging his heavy arms and torso around so he could see Anita sprawled next to him still gripping his upper right arm. She looked unfocused staring outwardly but Harry could feel her putting to use everything it seems she ran away to learn. Growling as the pressure kept building, as the woman fought the bond trying to form. 

  
He threw his hands forward slapping them into Anita’s cheeks shaking her determination to fight for a moment as she focused on him. “Stop… fighting…” Harry labored. Anita took a second to respond as if she didn't understand what he meant, shook her head loosely in his grip.

  
“Not… a… bad… thing…” Talking during a bonding like this caused the magic to lick up his nerve endings like fire. Only his experience with the cruciatus kept him from devolving to screams as she had. “It won't … stop… until the bond… forms…” his head fell forward and his hands fell from her face. If he woke up from this bonding he knew one thing was for sure Anita Blake was going to get a bloody earful from him. He curled up half collapsed on her while the bond continued to wash over them like a torrent wave. 

  
Anita would learn that magic had a way of achieving what it set out to do no matter how much the people it affected didn't want it to. Anita screamed while Harry's breathing grew labored behind closed lips. He couldn't scream, it wasn't safe. His Uncle hated it when he screamed, it made it worse. He needed it to stop, just stop.

  
While the two of them went into a magic-induced bonding, guards flooded the room surround the three magic users. Though Hermione did warn them not to touch either of them. That they’d only make it worse. Jean-Claude stood on the edges, watching her. The tension was high as they watched what could only be the indomitable Anita Blake scream in the floor of their fortress. 

  
Harry was more than done he felt licked raw by the hot flames and Anita had stopped screaming. This was ridiculous but still, she fought. Harry growled, pulling his magic around himself coaxing the bond to accept that he understood, that he was willing and he was only trying to convince her. He pushed himself up arms shaking. 

  
“Anita, it is just a bonding.” Harry pulled her to face him but her eyes remained unfocused. He shook her lightly telling her, “Not one of marriage.” She looked at him but her eyes were hazy. “Companions, Teach and Student, Friends, but not lovers. You understand?” He shook her slight bit more, “Anita, do you understand me?”

  
“Yes,” she hissed. The magic released between them, rushing through the whole room. Everyone in the underground felt the rush as the glow settled faded around them. Both of them came up gasping for air, finally standing as if a great weight had been lifted from them.

 

Anita wasted no time, in turn, to face the raven-haired wizard, “What the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... its been a while sorry abut that I wanted time to fix my grades in my Chinese class and now well.... lets just say I will have all kinds of free time now. I'm pretty excited to escape some of this bs, I feel lighter. Now I know some of you will be unhappy with this but I have big plans so no worries okay? 
> 
> Sorry if the formatting on this one is difficult I'm not sure what happened but I couldn't get it fixed.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you want to see in the future and I will definitely consider it! I have vague plans but there are still areas that are just kind of plot holey... lol I need sleep... Happy Halloween, my lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggestions are appreciated! I only wrote down a plot bunny its not a full thought out idea so if you would like to make any suggestions please know I will definitely take them into consideration.
> 
> I don't have a beta so please point out my errors I will definitely fix them!


End file.
